Con Aroma a Tinta y Papel
by Kirsche
Summary: Castigado a ir a estudiar a un pueblo lejano, aburrido y pacífico, a cargo de una mujer odiosa. Jamás se imaginó que en ese lugar aprendería la verdad que entraña la frase Pueblo chico: Infierno grande. Con Aroma a los venenos de la mentira y cobardía.
1. Prólogo: Al estudiante

Prólogo: Al Estudiante.

¡Alegoría!

El viento corría de un lado hacia el otro colándose por los poros de la festividad mientras que los delicados rayos del sol, jugueteaban danzando por el lugar. Amarillo, naranja y rosa eran las fantasías que cubrían los anhelos de las jovencitas, mientras que los chicos soñaban con rojos estridentes, azules libertinos y verdes intensos. El ambiente bullía en desternilladas risas que se refractaban en estimulantes promesas de diversión.

Todo el mundo bailaba y cantaba. El mundo se movía al ritmo del frenesí y la juventud. Era la época de la música, la era de las pieles al sol, las cabelleras alocadas, los movimientos inmorales. ¡Era la época del amor!

Nada podía ser detenido, todo sentimiento se desbordaba, nada quería tener límite. ¡Ah el verano! Dulce aterrador, lujurioso verano, venga a nosotros tu desenfreno.

—Espero no tardes viejo, tengo una fiesta en dos horas. —El joven se desparramó en el sillón que se encontraba frente al escritorio de su padre.

El hombre miró a su hijo a través de sus lentes. Con la punta del dedo medio, se reacomodó los anteojos y torció la boca con desagrado. Su desvergonzado vástago le miraba con tedio desde el sillón en donde estaba mal sentado, parecía que se encontraba en medio de una borrachera. Una pierna sobre el sillón, la otra colgado y siendo balanceada. Recargaba un codo en el brazo del sillón y sobre su puño descansaba su cabeza, la otra mano se encontraba en el respaldo del sillón y tiraba de la tela impacientemente.

—¿Fiesta? —preguntó el hombre, casi escupiendo la palabra.

—Venga tío, Sirius y yo te lo contamos hace meses y...

—¡Suficiente! —El joven golpeó el respaldo del sillón dramáticamente—. No irás a ningún lado.

—¡Ay, papá pero...!

—¡Eh dicho suficiente y no irás a ningún lado! —Por primera vez en toda su vida, James borró de su rostro aquella burlesca mueca ante un poder superior—. Antes de que digas cualquier otra estupidez. —Aquello le dolió—. Quiero que sepas que tu conducta de este año ha superado los límites, estuviste a punto de echar a perder todos tus estudios por una estúpida broma.

—Ya te lo explique —dijo el joven bajando la pierna del sillón.

—Y eso no es suficiente. ¿Crees que con decir "lo siento" arreglas todo? Dumbledore fue muy benevolente contigo, detenciones durante todo el ciclo con Hagrid y cincuenta puntos menos a la casa de Gryffindor por tu inapropiada y mentecata conducta.

—¿Cuestionas la autoridad de Dumbledore?

—¡Dumbledore es el director del colegio, tú eres mi hijo! Yo soy quien velo por tu educación.

—Llegas cuatro años tarde —resopló James.

El hombre golpeó la mesa con uno de sus puños y bramó:

—¡Más tiempo! —James abrió los ojos completamente sorprendido—. Nunca quise interponerme en tu felicidad, sabía que lo que hacías no estaba bien, pero eras un niño y como tal, era natural que hicieras esas chiquilladas. Sin embargo de haber sabido que esa conducta infantil te llevaría a hacer aquella terrible barbaridad.

—¡Eso no tiene importancia!

—¡Que valores te he enseñado, James! Me deshonras. —Dolor, las palabras habían atravesado su alma.

—Tú no entiendes...

—No, James, eres tú el que no entiende. Quizás a Dumbledore le pareció suficiente con las detenciones y los puntos, pero a mí no. No quiero que vuelvas a poner en riesgo tu vida por querer jugar al gracioso.

—¿Mi vida, o no quieres que tu apellido se vea arrastrado por el escándalo?

—No me hables así jovencito —le advirtió su padre—. Quiero que recapacites sobre lo que has hecho durante todo este verano. Estarás lejos de tus amigos y harás algo productivo.

—¿En qué lugar iré a trabajar como elfo domestico, padre? —el chico había masticado cada una de las palabras con odio y rabia.

El hombre frunció el ceño y hecho el aire por la nariz. Se levantó de su asiento y colocó sus brazos tras su espalda. —¿Trabajar? —exclamó en tono de burla.

James entrecerró sus ojos concentrando toda su ira contra su padre.

—Eso es para los de clase baja, James. Tú no necesitas trabajar, ni te serviría de ayuda.

¡Oh que alivio! No iba a trabajar como esclavo, ni el salario que ganara se lo quedaría su padre para aumentar la fortuna de la familia. ¡Eso era un tremendo alivio! Sin duda alguna el viejo había preparado algo mucho peor.

—Si te pusiera a trabajar, de alguna forma te las arreglarías para agradarle a las personas de tu alrededor, y pronto el lugar de trabajo se volvería para ti una fiesta. Eso sería tonto de mi parte, además Sirius suplicaría para ir contigo y eso no podría permitirlo.

—_Si piensas que Sirius me dejará solo a donde se te ocurra mandarme:¡estás demente!_ —pensó el joven con malicia.

—Además el trabajo tendría que estar cerca para que pudiera controlarte, y eso significaría que estarías demasiado cerca de todas esas inútiles amistades que tienes.

Inútil, era discurso que él estaba dando este momento. Ya hallaría la forma de devolverle el golpe.

—De ninguna forma irás a trabajar, además trabajar en verano es lo que normalmente hacen los estudiantes. Eso no es castigo puedes verlo como; forma de entretenimiento. —James alzó una ceja, se preguntaba si los demás estudiantes opinaban lo mismo mientras observaba el vuelo de un pájaro—. El punto es que no trabajarás. Harás algo mejor. —James volvió la vista hacia su padre—. Estudiaras todo el verano.

James frunció el ceño ¿estudiar? . ¡Durante todas las vacaciones de verano, iba a estudiar, como vulgar estudiante burro!

—Y me aseguré de que no es ninguna de las materias en las que sobresales. —¡Estudiar en verano! Cuando el mar llamaba a los estudiantes, el viento acunaba a los ociosos y las estrellas iluminaban a los gamberros, él iba a ¡Estudiar! —. Irás a Bowsden y tomarás asignaturas muggles.

James se sintió caer en un abismo. ¡Estudios muggles es lo que peor se le daba! No sabía distinguir un feletono del televitor. ¿Estudiar? . ¡Estudiar era la única cosa que Sirius detestaba hacer...ó intentar hacer! Su padre se había ideado una buena.

El hombre observó el semblante de su vástago; desesperanza, James sabía que iba a estar completamente solo ésta vez. Sonrió para sus adentros e infló el pecho con orgullo, era tiempo de que su hijo aprendiera una muy buena lección.

—Tienes dos horas para hacer una maleta decentemente —anunció su padre.

—¿Qué?

—Irás a Bowsden en dos horas.

James se levantó del sofá. —Pero yo le prometí a...

—Es mi última palabra, James. Dos horas. Y por cierto, la varita se queda aquí.

—¡No! Todo mago tienes derecho a...

—Irás a un pueblo tranquilo, donde nunca sucede nada y no necesitas de una varita para sobrevivir. Todo será al estilo muggle. —James dio un paso hacia adelante—. Y no me hagas decir otra cosa más, o haré que tus próximas vacaciones de invierno y pascua las paces en el mismo lugar.

James apretó los puños fuertemente, así como la mandíbula. ¡Era injusto! Él no tenía porque pasar las vacaciones de verano antes de su último curso en Hogwarts, en un remoto y aburrido pueblo. Él no había hecho nada, era inocente.

Salió del lugar dando largas y pesadas zancadas, se pasó una mano por el cabello y se cruzó de brazos. Tenía que pensar en una rápida y fácil escapatoria, tenía que haber una forma de evadir el horrible castigo.

Entró en su habitación dando un portazo.

—¿Qué sucede, hermano?

James alzó la vista, para ubicar a su interlocutor.

—¿Está todo bien, James?

El joven anduvo por el cuarto meditando velozmente todas sus posibles opciones. Si iba a huir, tenía que ser ahora, pero ¿A dónde ir? Los brazos de su padre eran demasiado largos y le encontraría con facilidad, eso le traería solamente más problemas y castigos. Además tendría que huir durante tres meses y luego subir a bordo del expreso de Hogwarts ¿y luego? No, no huir en ese momento, no era una buena idea.

—¡James!

El chico se detuvo. Su hermano le miraba fijamente y tenía posada sus manos sobre sus hombros.

—¿Qué sucede?

James se encogió de hombros y se deshizo de las manos del joven.

—¿Discutieron tu padre y tú otra vez?

James asintió y se acomodó los lentes con el dedo medió de su mano izquierda.

—Me ha castigado, Sirius.

Sirius silbó prolongadamente y cruzó colocó sus manos en la nuca. —¿Qué hiciste ésta vez, pequeño Jimmy?

James aventó a Sirius visiblemente molesto. —Es por lo de...eso que tú sabes.

Sirius bajó los brazos y su semblante risueño desapareció.

—¿Ha sido muy duro?

James resopló y se tiró sobre el sofá de la sala de estar de sus aposentos. —Va a enviarme a un pueblo a estudiar.

—¿A estudiar? —inquirió Sirius desconcertado.

—Estudios muggles, Sirius.

Sirius sonrió ampliamente. —¡Hadas locas, James¿Tú, estudios muggles? —Silbó otra vez—. Es el castigo más ingenioso que le he conocido.

—¡Todo el maldito verano, Sirius! —gritó James furioso—. Sin varita.

Sirius abrió los ojos como platos y se llevó una mano a la boca. —¡Pero no puede hacer eso, James! Estamos en guerra y él lo sabe.

—Bueno de acuerdo a su pensamiento, el pueblo al que me envía es pacífico y sin alteración alguna. ¡Puedes creerlo! —bramó levantándose y dando punta pies al aire.

—Sinceramente...no. James suena muy descabellado.

—¡Pues no lo es! Ahí pasaré mis vacaciones —afirmó—. ¡Sirius no lo voy a soportar!

—Calma, James, quizás si voy y...

—¡No, no empeores las cosas Sirius! Está decidido a hacerlo.

Sirius se rascó la cabeza y suspiró. —James, lo de...no fue tu culpa. Mira yo...

—¡Sirius, no puedes decirle la verdad a mi padre! —gritó James atemorizado—. Estaré bien.

—¿Irás, no te opondrás?

—¿Y adonde podría ir, Sirius? A la casa de los gritos ¡por favor! —ironizó el joven.

Sirius se encogió de hombros y colocó una de sus manos en la barbilla. James sabía que su hermano pensaba velozmente, pero no había esperanza alguna.

—Mira, Sirius sino voy a éste...pueblo, tendría que escapar a un lugar, muy, muy lejano y luego tendría que regresar a enfrentar a mi padre. No tiene caso huir y luego regresar para encontrar un problema mayor. Es mejor dejarlo así.

Sirius miró a James sintiendo enteramente culpable, no era justo.

—Iremos los dos, James —dijo Sirius firmemente—. Tú no estuviste solo...en, bueno ya sabes. Yo también iré.

James negó con la cabeza. —Está decidido a enviarme solo, Sirius. ¿Sabes porque desechó la idea de un trabajo como castigo? —Sirius alzó la vista—. ¡Porque tú querrías ir y yo me las arreglaría para hacer del trabajo una fiesta! Y vaya que tenía razón el condenado, pero...ésta vez se ha asegurado de que solo vaya yo.

—Iré a hablar con tu padre, ambos merecemos el mismo castigo.

James suspiró y exhaló lentamente. —Haré la maleta.

—Tenemos tiempo, James.

—En dos horas iré al condenado lugar.

—¡.¿Qué?.!

—Ya lo tenía todo planeado ¡Ni siquiera es el primer día de vacaciones!

Sirius se arregló la túnica y avanzó hacia la puerta.

—¿Cuál es el nombre del lugar?

James parpadeó ligeramente. ¿El nombre del pueblo? Su padre se lo había dado, Btown, Boston, Brig...no lo recordaba. —No lo sé, pero no es nada conocido.

Sirius asintió y salió, no dejaría que James fuera solo a aquel lóbrego lugar.

&-&-&

Sólo lo necesario para tres semanas, las demás mudas llegarían mañana. Los objetos personales como cepillo de dientes y desodorante iban en una maleta más pequeña. Abrigos e impermeables se encontraban en abundancia, al parecer el lugar a donde iba era bastante frio y lluvioso.

Su padre le escrutó detenidamente. El joven se había colocado correctamente la ropa muggle a pesar de ser la primera vez en toda su vida que ponía ropas como aquellas. James se sentía algo raro con los pantalones de mezclilla, la camisa beige, el suéter rojo y los tenis deportivos.

—Estudia y reflexiona —fue la fría despedida que le dirigió su padre.

—Sí, haz algo de provecho, no pierdas el tiempo. —James miró a la mujer con despreció, le odiaba, la odiaba más que a Severus Snape. De momento ignoró su delgada figura, sus rizos castaños claros y sus ojos azules.

Sirius se encontraba en silencio, en sus ojos se reflejaban la tristeza y la aflicción. James intentó sonreírle, pero la sonrisa le flaqueó. Su hermano murmuró una palabra que no alcanzó a comprender, y después dijo.

—Nos veremos pronto, James —al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo.

Esta vez James sonrió con autenticidad, Sirius ya tenía una pista del lugar a donde enviaban, quizás en tres días Sirius iba a reunirse con él. El joven sintió menos desamparo y se suavizó su enojo.

—Hasta luego.

El joven se metió en la chimenea, agarró fuertemente las maletas y dejó de respirar cuando su padre lanzó los polvos flu y dijo un nombre que él no alcanzó a comprender.

Se encontraba en el suelo, al menos eso le decía su vista. Uno se puede descontrolar la primera vez que viaja por la red flu, pero viajar por red flu desde que aprendiste a andar y ahora caerse y torcerse el tobillo. ¡Ya era demasiado! Sin duda aquello era un mal augurio. Se levantó lo mejor que pudo y comprobó que además de aquella molesta sensación punzante en su tobillo izquierdo, todo estaba en orden.

Se quitó el polvo de la ropa y se despeinó el cabello. Silencio, el lugar estaba en completo silencio. Ni siquiera el soplar del viento veraniego se escuchaba. ¿Acaso no había nadie para darle la bienvenida? . ¿Dónde estaba todo el mundo? . ¿Habría salido en la chimenea errónea? . ¿Su padre se había equivocado? . ¡Esperaba que así fuera!

El chico observó detenidamente el lugar. Se encontraba en la sala de estar, eso era obvio, pues los cuatro grandes y mullidos sillones forrados con fundas de un tenue violeta con adornos en azul claro y azul marino, con sus respectivos cojines así lo pronosticaban. Además estaba esa tosca rustica mesa de centro, decorada con una extraña figura de un hombre con una cosa rara sobre el cuerpo, que cabalgaba sobre un flaco caballo; en una mano sostenía una gran lanza y con la otra sostenía las riendas del caballo y el escudo, tras él un hombrecito bajo y rechoncho le seguía sin muchas ganas montado en una mula.

El piso estaba cubierto por una gran alfombra azul-violeta, con extraños grabados. En las mesas solitarias había otras extrañas esculturas de ángeles tristes de color caoba, que finalizaban en raros sombreritos de cristal. Sobre la chimenea estaba colgado un pedazo de tela azul marino que hacía resaltar las finas figurillas de porcelana que estaban colocadas sobre ella. Ni una sola fotografía se encontraba por ahí. Las grandes cortinas empolvadas se encontraban corridas, sostenidas por grandes listones adornados con un descolorido encaje. Pese a que el lugar tenía grandes ventanales, la luz y el paisaje se veían obstaculizados por una fina tela traslúcida de color desconocido, quizás azul, quizás gris, quizás violeta.

El lugar no era muy cálido, ni tampoco muy acogedor, pero tampoco era frío y desesperanzador. No podía decir que le agradaba, pero la solemnidad que había en aquel lugar le incomoda y hasta le daba tristeza.

Se metió las manos a los bolsillos para evitar comenzar a tocar los adornos colgados en las paredes que consistían en máscaras rebuscadas de color a juego con el lugar, y cuadros de paisajes campestres. Miró la tentadora puerta cerrada, pero dio media vuelta y anduvo hacía el otro extremo del salón en donde había otra puerta, sólo que esta sí estaba abierta.

Una puerta se abrió y se cerró en algún lugar de aquella solitaria casa haciendo tintinear unas campanillas. Alguien andaba por la casa sin mucha prisa, sus pasos eran cortos, lentos y sin mucha precisión, pues apenas si se oía el toque del talón y la punta del pie con el suelo. James torció los labios al escuchar el inconfundible frufrú de una falda. Esperaba que su profesora no fuera una anciana con demasiadas arrugas para contarlas, con lentes tan grandes como su cara y un carácter terriblemente agrio.

Ella subió por las viejas escaleras, James podía saber exactamente en donde estaba ella, por el sonido que hacía la vieja madera al crujir bajó el peso de ella. Debía de pesar horrores para que la madera hiciera semejante escándalo, aunque su andar pese a que era lento, no era acompañado de jadeos de cansancio; muy gorda no debía ser entonces. Anduvo por la planta alta abriendo puertas y jalando muebles; tan vieja tampoco podía ser, si aún le quedaban fuerzas para cargar muebles.

Perdió la noción del tiempo escuchándola ir y venir, abrir y cerrar puertas. Se preguntó si era hora de avisarle de que él ya había llegado. Si se movía tan libremente por la casa, era porque era la dueña ¿no? Quizás fuera una ladrona o una mortífaga, pero una ladrona iría con ropa más cómoda y no una falda. James suspiró y movió las manos dentro de sus bolsillos. Por mucho que él lo quisiera, no iba a evitar o retrasar por mucho tiempo el inevitable encuentro. Si iba a tener que enfrentarse a una senil histérica, debía de hacerlo ahora.

James avanzó unos cuantos pasos para ir en busca de la escalera, cuando ella se movió nuevamente bajando por las escaleras. Estaba de nuevo en la planta baja, el joven la buscó desde el umbral de la sala de estar. Más madera y muebles rústicos era todo lo que se veía. Se llevó una mano al pelo y luego se estiró.

El sonido de algo cayendo al suelo y rompiéndose le sobresaltó. Una de las máscaras de la pared había caído al suelo, debió tirarla sin querer al estirar los brazos. No era muy bueno iniciar una relación rompiendo las pertenencias de alguien. ¡Si tan sólo tuviera su varita!

Una puerta a sus espaldas se abrió. James cerró los ojos y suspiró, pedir perdón era su única opción.

—¿Quién eres tú?

No era una anciana, tampoco era gorda; pero si parecía bastante agria.

—Lo lamento, no era mi intensión —se disculpó lo más sinceramente que pudo.

No desapareció ni la rigidez de los labios de la mujer, ni se relajaron las arrugas que surcaban la frente, sus cejas no se dulcificaron y tampoco descruzó los brazos.

—¿Quién eres y qué haces aquí?

James frunció el ceño, se cruzó de brazos y cambió el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a otra balanceando su cadera.

—¿Eres la dueña de éste lugar? —preguntó con un deje de insolencia.

La nariz de ella se frunció un poco, dándole un aspecto mucho más severo al anterior. Le escrutó con su mirada y observó con desprecio sus ropas.

No se agradaban ni un poquito.

La vista de ella vagó por el lugar lentamente. Las arrugas de su frente comenzaron a desaparecer, así como sus brazos se relajaron.

—Debes ser el hijo del señor Potter —dijo para romper la tensión.

Aquello le enervó, no quería saber nada sobre su familia en ése momento.

—Mi nombre es James —imperó.

Ella asintió. —Lamentó el trato rudo, joven Potter. —James —le corrigió bruscamente.

Ella alzó la ceja derecha por unos segundos, descruzó los brazos y avanzó hacia él lentamente.

—Mucho gusto en conocerlo joven Potter. —Él bufó audiblemente—. Yo soy la señorita Evans —dijo estirando el brazo derecho y ofreciéndole la mano.

Esta vez fue él quien alzó una ceja. Había dicho claramente: James. ¡.¿Porque volvía a llamarlo por su apellido?.! No, ella no le caía nada bien.

—Mi nombre es, James —dijo el joven nuevamente.

Ella frunció los labios un poco. —Tome asiento por favor.

Aquella ignorancia por su deseo de ser llamado por su nombre le estaba sacando de quicio. Ella se sentó en uno de los mullidos y viejos sofás violetas, esperando a que él hiciera lo mismo. James le miró con despreció, meneó la cabeza y bastante molesto tomó asiento.

No dejaba de observarlo con los ojos entrecerrados, como si tuviera pus en la cara o algo similar.

—Veo que su padre no le explicó nada ¿verdad?

¡Y que iba a explicarle el viejo! Lo hecho de la casa en un dos por tres.

—Yo seré su profesora por los próximos tres meses, joven Potter.

"Yo digo: salta, y tú dices¿qué tan alto?" ¡Ni soñarlo! Ella acababa de firmar su sentencia de muerte. No eran compatibles, no se habían caído bien desde el principio y ambos vivirían un infierno. ¡Pues él haría la vida de ella eso y mucho más! Su padre había cometido el error más grande de toda su existencia.

Ella se levantó y alzó su faz altivamente.

—Ya que lo prefiere, dejare muy en claro las reglas de éste lugar. —James le miró intensamente. Reglas. ¡Él no seguía ninguna regla! Él existía para romper las reglas—. El desayuno se sirve a las ocho en punto de la mañana. La comida a las dos y la cena se sirve a las siete. Las luces se apagan a las diez. —Era mucho más baja que él, aún en sus dieciséis casi diecisiete años de edad, él le sacaba una cabeza de ventaja—. Si vas a salir a dar un paseo deberás avisarme y no podrás llegar después de las diez de la noche. No tomarás bebidas alcohólicas, ni consumirás nada extraño. —Su pelo era rojo, aunque no sabía si era rojo tinte o rojo natural, pues ése moño extremadamente apretado en el que estaba agarrado todo su cabello, no dejaba saberlo. —Estudiarás de lunes a sábado. Las clases comenzarán a las nueve de la mañana y terminaran dependiendo de las materias que te toquen. El domingo aprenderás a relacionarte con los artefactos muggles, aunque en realidad todo el tiempo estarás en contacto en ellos. —Su figura era imprecisa. Era delgada, pues las ropas no denotaban gran volumen, pero que componentes exactamente había debajo de aquellas ropas estrictas y pasadas de moda; no lo sabía. Sus zapatos negros eran bajos, portaba una falda lisa de corte recto, color gris claro, hasta los tobillos. La blusa blanca de lino era cerrada hasta el cuello, y de mangas largas cerradas en los puños. Soltera, histérica aburrida, proclamaba su aspecto a gritos—. El señor Potter deseaba que aprendieras toda la parte social del mundo muggle. Claro que aprender eso en tres meses es imposible, pero estudiaremos lo más básico. En tu cuarto encontrarás los libros de las materias que llevarás. —Su edad, eso era todo un reto. Vieja, ella era muy vieja, al menos así lo decía su personalidad, ningún joven se pondría esas raras ropas. Sin embargo en su cara no había signo alguno de arrugas, su piel era liza, blanca con diminutas pecas. Haciendo un tanteo debía tener alrededor de cuarenta y cinco o treinta y cinco. Quizás era una vieja amargada de sesenta años que era una metamorfamaga y por eso se veía tan joven. Era lo más viable—. Vamos a tu cuarto, para que vayas familiarizando con el lugar.

Ella salió del lugar, por la puerta que estaba abierta. James avanzó tras ella cargando sus maletas. El pasillo que conectaba con la puerta abierta de ése lugar, iniciaba con una pared y terminaba con una puerta. Había ahí dos puertas más, una que estaba de lado izquierdo de la puerta por donde había salido y la otra se encontraba a la mitad del otro lado. Pegada a la pared de lado derecho había una mesa de madera con figuritas encima y una lámpara. Arriba de ésta, un cuadro de una mujer colgaba de la pared. En realidad las paredes estaban adornadas con diversos cuadros. Sólo en la esquina una gran cosa rara que parecía una especie de antorcha era el único adorno diferente.

—Éste será el salón de estudios, aquí tomarás clases —señaló la mujer la puerta contigua del mismo lado. James echó un vistazo rápido al lugar; estantes, muchos estantes llenos de libros y dos escritorios.

Ella ya había llegado al final del pasillo y hablaba sobre algo, él no tenía idea de qué pero le siguió el paso. Dieron vuelta a la izquierda. La escalera que subía al segundo piso era precedida por un sillón de madera con cojines azules, sobre este se encontraba un paraguas y alguna prenda. Al fondo se veía la puerta principal, de madera y un vitral ovalado de colores. Entre la escalera y la puerta principal había una alfombra de damasco, en el techo colgaba una extraña cosa circular con muchos cristales que pendían de la extraña estructura.

Subió rápidamente por la escalera. Él se quedó abajo cerrando los ojos y haciendo muecas de desagrado por el constante rechinido de la vieja madera.

—Si te molesta la silenciare —le dijo ella quien le esperaba en el descanso—. Pero es un buen detector de merodeadores nocturnos.

¡Zorra!

Él le dirigió una mirada llena de malicia y subió lentamente por el lugar. Bajo su peso las escaleras sonaban a estar a punto de caerse. Definitivamente, ella gorda no era. Los ojos verdes lo examinaron una vez más y cuando su curiosidad fue saciada, giró velozmente y terminó de subir por las escaleras.

El piso de arriba no era muy diferente al de abajo, viejo con olor a madera húmeda y todo adornado con cuadros y chucherías de colores azul claro, violeta o gris. Su cuarto era el segundo. Ella murmuró que el suyo se encontraba hasta el final del pasillo. Aunque James estuvo seguro de que quiso añadir: "pero ni te atrevas a acercarte."

—Debes ser pequeño para ti, pero vienes a estudiar y aquí tendrás todo el espacio necesario.

Su baño privado era más grande que este diminuto cuarto. Sólo contaba con una cama individual, una cómoda, dos mesas pequeñas a cada lado de la cama, un pequeño escritorio y un pequeño balcón.

—De este lado está el baño. Tras esta puerta está el closet y es lo más indispensable.

¿Lo más indispensable? Era lo más mezquino.

—¿Reconoces esto? —señaló un palo extraño coronado con un sombrerito azul—. Por tu expresión deduzco que no, se llama lámpara y los muggles la usamos para alumbrarnos en la oscuridad. —Tiró de una cadenita que colgaba de la lámpara y la cosa emitió una luz que se confundía con la luz del sol—. Úsala sólo de noche.

No le gustaba ella, no le gustaba aquel lugar, no le gustaba su nueva celda.

—Aquí están tus libros. —Señaló una pila de gruesos libros que estaban sobre la cama—. Te dejaré para que te pongas cómodo.

Frunció el ceño ¿ponerse cómodo en un huevito como aquel? . ¡Jamás!

Ella pasó de él sin más.

—Por cierto, este de aquí —dijo señalando una cosita del tamaño de su pulgar y que era más alta de un lado que del otro—. Se llama apagador de luz. Prenden y apagan la luz de las lámparas del techo.

Esta vez las botellitas redondas del techo fueron las que emitieron luz.

—Estás se usan cuando necesitas mucha luz. La que está sobre la mesa generalmente se usa para leer en la cama ó para hacer cosas que no requieren mucha luz. —Si quería que le contestará, podía esperara hasta que el infierno se congelase.

Su cerebro maquinaba velozmente todas las maldades que estaba a punto de cometer. Ella era una frígida amante de las reglas, megalómana mandona y no hay cosa más desesperante para una mujer como aquella, que sus palabras no sean escuchadas. Cada cosa que ella había dicho, era la pauta para hacer todo lo contrario.

—¿Tienes alguna pregunta?

—¿Hace cuanto que no tiene sexo?

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Las confesiones de Kirsche:

¡Hola! Y vuelvo a la carga con una nueva y extraña historia, que espero les agrade y la disfruten tanto o más que yo :P. Esperando sus comentarios:

Kirsche Himitsu Fyrof.


	2. Unidad Temática 1

Unidad Temática 1: Genio y Figura de la Inmadurez.

Mimado.

Era la única palabra con la que se podría describir completamente su nuevo alumno. Él era un niño mimado...berrinchudo, pesado, tozudo arrogante, pedante, bravucón, grosero, podría hacer una biblia entera sobre sus múltiples defectos.

Cuando el señor Potter había ido a hablar con ella sobre su hijo, Lily había pensando que el hombre hablaba sobre un chico normal, quien había hecho alguna pequeña travesura y su padre demasiado estricto; lo había mandando a estudiar de castigo. Sin embargo, ahora que había pasado cuatro días conviviendo con ese odioso mocoso, entendía la desesperación del padre para que el muchacho aprendiera la lección. ¡Y ella que pensaba que iba a pasar un verano tranquilo!

Generalmente en verano ella estaba encargada de regularizar a niños de entre siete a diecisiete años en diversas materias, ya sea del mundo mágico o bien del mundo muggle, por tanto en el verano tiene que atender de entre cinco a quince niños; dependiendo de lo poco hábiles que sean para el estudio y de cuantas materias necesitan estudiar. En algunos casos ha hecho una excelente labor, en otros ha fallado estrepitosamente, pero hay más ganancias que perdidas.

Así que, se sorprendió enormemente cuando el señor Potter propuso pagarle una exorbitante cantidad de galeones, para que ella le enseñara a su hijo algunas materias muggles y el chico se hiciera un experto en el uso de artefactos muggle. Así mismo el señor Potter, además de pagarle por sus servicios, se iba a hacer cargo del mantenimiento del chico y el de ella, mientras su hijo estuviera estudiando ahí. Y lo que daba era suficiente para mantener a diez personas. Por supuesto, sólo su hijo debía ser su único residente. Sabía que sonaba en exceso a gloria, pero¿cuántas veces se tiene la oportunidad de que te paguen semejante grosera cantidad por enseñar unas cuantas cosas a un chico? Muy pocas en realidad. Y si bien la paga era en exceso buena, soportar al majadero del joven Potter valía la paga y aún más.

Terminó de tomar su café matutino y se apuró a levantar los platos. Frunció la nariz al levantar los platos del desayuno de su pupilo intactos, nuevamente se iba a quedar sin desayunar por no bajar a la hora indicada. Aunque ella ya había anticipado que él no lograría levantarse temprano; no después de lo que sucedió ayer. Sonrió con grácil malicia y recogió los platos con el desayuno frio del niño. Sacó su varita de uno de sus bolsillos del pantalón y la movió suavemente para que los platos comenzaran a lavarse.

Observó el reloj de pulsera y se encaminó al salón en donde impartía clases al cabeza hueca que era su alumno. Pasó al baño de la plana baja y se lavó los dientes. Entró al salón y tomó el libro de la primera clase del día: "Historia Universal".

Hojeó observando los temas que daría el día de hoy y comenzó a planear la explicación. Hoy tenían que terminar la unidad temática número uno, que consistía en saber que era la historia, como se hace historia, el padre de la historia, como se clasifican las eras, porque se dividen, como se dividen, etc., etc. Pero tenía la sensación de que el joven Potter no había puesto atención a ninguna de sus clases, más bien parecía estar pensando en otras cosas, nunca hablaba ni trataba de participar. Era como si le estuviera dando clase al escritorio o a la silla.

Una de las puertas del piso de arriba se abrió y se cerró con brusquedad. Una pequeña sonrisa acudió a su faz, dos podían jugar el juego sucio de "molestar por placer." Y ella llevaba la ventaja, pues era la autoridad en esa casa, y él...él sólo era, un niño inmaduro.

&-&-&

La odiaba, la odiaba más que a Severus Snape y Juliette Longerie juntos. Era una horrible mujer amargada, seca y con el maldito descaro de sacar ventaja de la situación. Sabía perfectamente en donde darle y con que darle para humillarlo y dejarlo como un vulgar idiota.

Entró en la cocina aventando la puerta con tal fuerza que el sonido del golpe, retumbó por toda la casa. Pero ella no estaba ahí para ver la furia de su fuerza, ni el intimidante gesto que portaba en su rostro, sólo una taza siendo enjuagada fue el único espectador del acontecimiento. Pateó la mesa sumamente enojado y se sentó en una silla cruzando los brazos.

¡.¿Dónde rayos se encontraba el desayuno?.! O acaso esa vieja solterona planeaba dejarlo sin desayunar; otra vez.

Miró el reloj muggle de la pared de la cocina. El segundero avanzaba lentamente con su constante e irritante tic, tac, tic, tac, mientras que el minutero y el de la hora, marcaban las nueve y media. Un sentimiento en bruto y violento rojo se alzó desde la punta de sus pies, hasta la punta de sus negros rebeldes cabellos. De nuevo planeaba dejarlo sin desayunar. Bueno en ese caso él no iría a clases. Sonrió satisfecho con su resolución y salió a medio vestir al pueblo, eso la encolerizaría lo suficiente, para aplacar un poco la frustración que él sentía al verse encerrado ahí.

La mañana fresca y limpia le saludaba con agrado. El pueblo aún estaba adormecido, todo se encontraba en silencio, aunque aquel lugar siempre tenía el mismo aspecto, fuera de día o fuera de noche. No existía absolutamente nada divertido en aquel senil y olvidado pueblo. Bowsden era el típico pueblo de provincia en donde todos se conocían, chismeaban de lo que pasó hace trece años y aún producía emoción, viven de recuerdos y todos los días se levantan para hacer la misma rutina de las generaciones pasadas. Tal vez ni siquiera recordaban haber hecho algo nuevo en muchos, muchos siglos.

Su padre había atinado nuevamente y de manera atroz. En Bowsden todos eran excesivamente viejos o excesivamente jóvenes. Adultos jóvenes o simples adultos no vivían ese lugar, y los que había eran simples perdedores que no tenían nada por lo que luchar y se conformaban con sobrevivir de la miseria que ese lugar producía. Pues Bowsden era un pueblo completamente olvidado, se encontraba en medio de una carretera y se encontraba marcado en los mapas, pero nada más. Pocas veces llegaba un viajero y pasaban meses enteros antes de que alguien se parara por ahí por casualidad, al menos eso era lo que había escuchado decir en la única posada del pueblo, a donde solía ir a desayunar, dando que la bruja que tenía como profesora, se negó a darle de comer sino se presentaba a tiempo. ¡Que se fuera al diablo!

Avanzó por la calle principal —y la única que valía la pena mencionar— en busca de la posada del lugar para tener un desayuno caliente y decente. Bowsden sólo tenía una calle principal y las demás eran más como callejuelas que se encontraban por azares del destino. Uno podía recorrer todo el pueblo por la calle principal y no corría el riesgo de perderse. También podías conocer a todos sus habitantes en tan sólo dos horas y te veías enredado en un árbol genealógico donde la mayoría eran primos, tíos, sobrinos, abuelos cuñados, hermanos, terceros, segundos o cuartos de todos. En una sola palabra, el lugar era aburrido.

A su derecha una tienda de comestibles se abrió y la encargada lo observó con los ojos muy abiertos y saltones. Casi estaba seguro de que ella se había santiguado tres o más veces al verlo pasar. Sonrió, esa solterona gruñona iba a ser la comidilla del pueblo de los próximos trece siglos. Saludó con descaro y con un toque sexy a la joven que atendía la librería del lugar, una de las tres jovencitas que se encontraba en el lugar y la más bonita. Ésta con un torpe movimiento le saludo y rió como tonta. Quien estaba detrás de ella le regañó acosándola con el dedo índice.

Entró a la posada bostezando cínicamente y rascándose la panza con pereza. El restaurant era un lugar pequeño hecho de madera vieja y pintura descolorida por el paso del tiempo, en donde apenas si entraban siete mesitas apretujadas con sus desgastadas sillas y sus amarillentos manteles deshilachados. No tenía idea de cómo los dueños había logrado salvaguardar aquel poco rentable comercio, pocos turistas llegaban al lugar y aún menos se quedaban ahí, menos aún pensaban en comer; pero ese precario lugar seguía funcionando y él sacaría provecho de ello.

—¿Otra vez aquí muchacho? —preguntó una nasal voz, perteneciente al dueño del lugar.

—Buenos días Rob —saludó con familiaridad—, tu comida y ambiente es agradable. —Le agradaba el viejo Rob, era un tipo chévere a pesar de su ya avanzada edad. Había conectado con él desde la primera vez.

El hombre hizo un gruñido peculiar y negó con la cabeza.

—Tráeme lo mismo de ayer, pero esta vez quiero café y un poco de ese estofado del que presumes tanto.

La mesera le sonrió y se apresuró a atenderle. La joven era otra de las "sin futuro" de aquel lugar.

—Deja eso July —le ordenó Rob.

James terminó de bostezar y miró al viejo desconcertado. —Ya te dije que Evans pagará toda la cuenta, no puede negarse.

—No es el dinero muchacho —terció el hombre posando sus viejos azules ojos en él—. La señorita Evans ha pagado sin chistar las cuentas.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó ligeramente molesto, tenía hambre y deseaba desayunar para volver a dormir.

—Ella dijo que tenías que aprender muchas cosas, entre otras cosas a ser más...¿como dijo ella July?

La joven le sonrió a James e hizo una mueca graciosa. —Sensato.

—Sí eso creo, y me pidió que no te diera de desayunar, sino venía contigo ella. Estoy muy viejo amigo, pero estoy seguro de no haber visto su bello rostro por aquí. —dijo sonriendo alegremente y alzando una juguetona desalineada blanca ceja.

¡Esa perra del infierno quería hacerle la vida imposible!

—Te pagaré yo Rob, olvida a la...olvida a Evans.

—No puedo muchacho, me lo pidió como un favor muy especial. No hay desayuno.

La mataría. ¡Sí, la desollaría viva! Le haría sufrir, le, le...¡le lanzaría una imperdonable!

Se levantó del lugar completamente colérico, dispuesto a aniquilar a esa frígida cincuentona.

En tan pocos días se había granjeado la ira de un merodeador, no tenía opción a tregua ni tranquilidad. ¡Esto era la guerra! Se creía que tenía el mando, pero ahora le iba a demostrar que no era así, que ella no tenía ningún control sobre él. ¡Él era James Charlus Potter, jefe de los merodeadores, capitán del equipo de Quidditch, ídolo de los alumnos de Hogwarts y la pesadilla de los Slytherin! Y ella era una don nadie, que por suerte del maldito destino se había convertido su en maestra. ¡La peor maestra que había tenido! Y aquello que no le agradaba a él, tenía que ser borrado de su espacio. Porque no era bien recibido y siempre se hacía lo que él decía.

Entró a la casa como entra un huracán; con bestial potencia, destruyendo todo lo que tiene en su paso, sin darse cuenta de las consecuencias e importándole un bledo lo que le sucede a los demás.

Ella estaba sentada en el sillón de siempre con un grueso libro abierto entre sus piernas. Llevaba el mismo apretado peinado que escondía el color de su pelo. Sus ropas pasadas de moda, ésta vez eran de color blanco con azul claro.

Él cerró la puerta con fuerza haciendo retumbar las paredes, pero ella no quitó la vista del libro, se limitó a rascarse con algo de torpeza el antebrazo derecho y continuó con su lectura, tan tranquila y apacible como siempre. ¡Le estaba ignorando aposta!

Frunció el ceño y descargó su ira contra el librero golpeando con un puño las tablas de madera, haciendo tambalear los libros furioso con la mujer que no le prestaba atención, tomó el frágil estante y lo derribó desparramando los libros. La madera colapsó estruendosamente, el escritorio en donde se debía sentar él, crujió con grave voz, antes de desbaratarse bajo el librero que se quebró en el impacto.

Ella miró el estante en silencio y los libros regados, después, lerdamente se dignó a posar su atención en él. Y aún así de sus labios no salió ni el más mínimo murmullo ¡ni siquiera un insulto! Eso era lo que más lo sacaba de quicio, él era un maldito grosero con ella, pero ella no decía nada, no se quejaba, no le gritaba, no le devolvía los insultos. Sólo existía esa fría crueldad con la que lo trataba. ¿Por qué? . ¿Por qué? . ¿Por qué?

—¡Hare de tu vida un infierno! —clamó finalmente, sino decía algo en contra de ella perdería completamente la razón.

Ella alzó una de sus cejas con incredulidad.

—¡No me escuchaste, vivirás un infierno conmigo! Romperé y desharé todo. ¡Te hare sufrir!

Nada, de nuevo ella no decía nada. Comenzó a derribar las pinturas del las paredes, sacar los libros de los estantes grandes y pesados, y lanzarlos por todos lados. No contento con eso derribó y tiró todo lo que había a su alrededor. Cuando se volvió para ver el gesto de ella, esperaba encontrar unos ojos verdes llenos de sorpresa y temor. Su furia aumentó y sin razón. Ella seguía leyendo su libro apaciblemente. Era una mole de piedra, una mole fea, horrible y muy vieja.

Se paró enfrente de ella y la obligó a mirarle.

Indiferencia, sus ojos no expresaban absolutamente nada, quizás sólo una fea mueca de burla.

—¿Y bien? —gruñó James.

Lily miró a su alrededor ignorando al joven.

—¿Ya has terminado o deseas continuar?

¡Era una maldita coraza de escamas de dragón, todo en ella rebotaba!

Se alejó de ella, como si tuviera peste y se llevó las manos al cabello lleno de desesperación. Brincó por la habitación y gritó. Cuando terminó, escuchó como ella cerraba el libro que leía suavemente.

Se volvió para mirarle, con los brazos cruzados.

—¿Ya has terminado de hacer tu berrinche?

¡Berrinche! De nuevo, no era un maldito niño. Él no hacia berrinches por qué no era un niño. Lo que acababa de hacer era, era...

—Sube a tu cuarto y baja hasta la hora de la comida, piensa en lo que has hecho en estos días —le ordenó tranquilamente, antes de salir del lugar.

¡Lo había enviando a su cuarto a meditar! Como un maldito niño pequeño. ¡La odiaba!

&-&-&

La odiaba ¿ya había dicho eso? . ¿Qué no? Bueno, la odiaba, la odiaba, la odiaba, la odiaba, la odiaba, la O-D-I-A-B-A ¿Había quedado claro el mensaje?

Se encontraba sentado en la cama destendida de su nueva y diminuta habitación, con la ropa de la noche anterior, sin desayunar y sin haberse metido a bañar. ¡Y no le importaba! Bueno le fastidiaba que la bruja malvada le obligara a tender la cama. O sea ¿no tenía el suficiente dinero para pagarse al menos una sirvienta? Que creía ésa que era él, un vulgar mocoso sin dinero. ¡Agh! El no era un niño, era todo un HOMBRE, porque lo era ¿verdad? Hacía exactamente dos años que ya era todo un hombre, y había una larga lista de chicas que podía afirmarlo y si no lo creían podían preguntarle a cada una de las chicas pertenecientes a esa larga lista y cada una de ellas, daría fe de que él era todo un hombre. Y un hombre que satisfacía bien todas las aptitudes de un hombre maduro.

Le encantaría ver cómo reaccionaría esa parduzca y pachucha mujer noventona ante todas las cosas que él había vivido y que todo el mundo calificaba como: "cosas de hombres." Seguramente ella no había estado con un hombre desde hacía cincuenta años, inclusive casi podía afirmar que ella NUNCA había estado con ningún hombre. ¡Merlín! Lo que hacía la falta de sexo en la vida de uno.

James suspiró y rodó por la cama sin saber qué hacer, Sirius le había prometido ir en su rescate y él creía poder soportar, sin embargo, estaba comenzando a impacientarse, sí Sirius no aparecía mañana por la mañana James desaparecería del lugar. No le interesaba ganarse un buen regaño, le diría a su padre que la mujer era una vil y asquerosa escamosa serpiente, que se cotizaba por ser la mejor Slytherin de los últimos años y con la cual no podía convivir, eso convencería de inmediato a su padre; de ello no había duda. Él odiaba tanto como James a los Slytherin.

La sonrisa que se había formado en su rostro desapareció, en ese momento no le apetecía recordar a su padre, después de todo él era quien había iniciado ese maldito rollo. Aunque James apostaba a que todo eso, era idea de la odiosa Juliette. Sí esa zorra del mal siempre le había insistido a su padre, que James era un joven en exceso problemático y debería enviarlo a un reformatorio mágico o una cosa así. Seguro que toda la idea de enviarlo a estudiar fue de ella. Quizás hasta la zorra y la perra estuvieran en contacto, era una posibilidad.

¡Una horrorosa y alarmante posibilidad!

James se levantó del lugar y se puso a dar vueltas por todo el lugar, todo lo que le había hecho esa...mujerzuela a James, concordaba con todas las cosas que la concubina de su padre hacía.

Primero, lo dejaba sin desayunar por no levantarse a la hora que ELLA le había impuesto, segundo, casi también lo deja sin comer por no llegar a tiempo y soltarle una semejante majadería¡Se lo merecía! Después le obliga a escuchar sus tediosas y aburridas historias sobre explosiones y caldos de pollo que forman tierras inimaginables. Y dicen que las cosas de los magos son puras fantasías, los muggles sí que tienen imaginación, como ese Darky que dice que los humanos provienen de los simios. ¡Con mitos a otro dragón! Que James Potter es un genio viviente.

Y luego...luego estaba su sutil y dolorosa forma de tratarlo, siempre con frialdad, con supremo desprecio y altanera arrogancia intelectual. Sus ojos verdes destellaban mensajes insistentes de: "eres un ignorante" "eres idiota" pero sobre todo: "¡Eres un niño!"

Pues si fuese un niño, ella era una maldita senil amargada bruja sin corazón, pues ayer por la noche lo dejó fuera de la casa. ¡Sí como lo oyen! La estúpida y arrogante perra tuvo el descaro de dejarlo fuera de la casa: por no llegar a tiempo. ¡Límites, reglas! . ¡Él no necesitaba eso! Él hacía las reglas, él tenía el poder e iba a demostrárselo.

&-&-&

Contar con ayuda mágica a la hora de ordenar era un alivio. Unos cuantos movimientos con la varita y se sintió satisfecha, no había vestigios de los sucedido. Un amargo sabor se extendió por su boca. Los hechos anteriores no le habían agrado en lo más mínimo. No deseaba que el chico le tomara tanta aberración; pero él no estaba poniendo mucho de su parte, se obstinaba demasiado en su treceava de no querer hacer caso. Más que revelarse ante ella, era una oposición a su padre.

Salió de la sala de estudio y subió por las escaleras lentamente, cuando llegó al primer piso avanzó hacía su cuarto, sin embargo cuando pasó por la puerta del chico se detuvo unos instantes. ¿Debería hablar con él? Tratar de solucionar el problema, ella tampoco quería que las vacaciones de ambos se volvieran un infierno. Pero la verdad es que no sabía cómo tratar el tema.

Sus antiguos alumnos en su mayoría presentaban bajo redimiendo por los inadecuados sistemas de los profesores o distracciones menores; chicas o chicos, amigos, intereses en otras cosas. Por supuesto, también se había encontrado chicos con problemas escolares debido a problemas familiares, pero en general sus alumnos no eran muy pesados, ni obstinados, ni maleducados, ni... Vamos esta vez sí que le había tocado la gorda, el chico era I-N-S-O-P-O-R-T-A-B-L-E.

Miró la puerta blanca como si en ella estuviera dibujado el rostro de su ocupante, frunció el ceño y siguió su camino. Tres pasos y se había arrepentido, no le había dado nunca oportunidad al chico. Desde que se conocieron lo había tachado como el peor alumno que había tenido, a simple vista ya lo había calificado como fracaso grande y rotundo. Había olvidado lo que era ser adolecente y por ello había etiquetado al chico de inmediato. Prejuicios, simples y burdos prejuicios.

Dio un respingo y se reprochó por haber mezclado sentimientos del pasado con el trabajo. Se llevó una mano a la frente y respiró profundamente, él no tenía la culpa de nada. Se miró los pies sumamente avergonzada. Tenía que hacer algo inmediatamente.

Tocó la puerta con suavidad y pegó la oreja para escuchar que el joven le daba permiso de entrar, aunque bien podía recibir unos gritos de esos que constantemente le regalaba el chico. Mas no se encontró con ninguna de las dos cosas; ignoto silencio, fue todo lo que halló.

Tal vez no quería hablar con ella, tal vez no la quería ver ni en pintura por un buen rato, tal vez...

Sin saber porque, abrió la puerta lentamente, con la mano temblándole sobre la perilla. Uno, dos, tres, poco a poco empujó la madera, esperando no llevarse un portazo repentino debido al enojo del chico y un grito con el lema: Violación a la privacidad. Pero nada, primero sólo era una pequeña rendija por donde apenas si pasaba la luz, luego fue una visión más o menos completa. Ventana abierta por donde se colaban los rayos del sol y el viento que mecía las descoloridas cortinas azules. Lámpara apagada, anteojos sobre la mesa izquierda. Cabello húmedo sobre el rostro, una mano entre la almohada y el mentón. El joven dormía de lado profundamente.

Entró en el cuarto sintiéndose una completa desvergonzada. Entraba en el cuarto de un chico sin permiso y le observaba dormir como si fuera normal. En realidad no había nada de malo, quizás se debía al hecho de que su alumno fuera un chico casi hombre...bien constituido. Está bien, muy bien constituido. Sintió las mejillas arder por completo y se sintió enteramente estúpida, aquello era una tontería. Debía salir de inmediato.

El chico se movió y susurró algo entre sueños. La mano del mentón describió un arco en el aire, para caer sobre el colchón pesadamente y con ello modificar la postura del joven por completo. Ahora dormía descaradamente boca arriba mostrando la magnificencia de su torso desnudo, presumiendo la fuerza que deja practicar algún deporte. Y entreabriendo las piernas dejando ver, que bajo los jeans mal puestos y sin cerrar, no había absolutamente nada.

Sus ojos se abrieron completamente en ese momento y sintió ganas de reír estúpidamente como colegiala. Si el joven se despertaba lo más seguro es que la tachara de pervertida. ¡Pero es que él debía tener la decencia de dormir como la gente normal! Y no ir medio desnudo. ¿En donde se creía que estaba?

Se contestó ella sola y sintió deseos de golpearse la cabeza contra la pared. Era momento de emprender la huida de inmediato, esperaba que cuando el joven se le pusiera enfrente, no recordara los vellitos negros rizados, que le adornaba el ombligo y bajaban escandalosamente hacía un lugar más privado.

Se armó de valor y dio media vuelta, en aquella pose parecía un chiquillo encantador descansando tras una entretenida diablura. Aunque tal vez eso de chiquillo, con su físico no pegaba, pero claramente aún lo era, era...como un niñito asustado.

Suspiró profundamente, como no lo había visto antes, en verdad se había dejado cegar tanto por los recuerdos del pasado. Él joven se sentía herido por su padre, pues no sólo lo había castigado como si fuera un mocoso de tres años de edad, sino que lo había alejado de él. Y luego ella lo trataba como si fuera un niño de tres años y se negaba por completo a que entre ellos hubiera más relación que la que se da entre alumno profesor estrictamente. Así hasta ella se ponía como una fiera.

Una mueca fea cruzó por su rostro, se acercó al joven y estiró su mano para retirarle un mechón de cabello que le cruzaba por el rostro. Encontraría la forma de enmendar su error. Le pasó un dedo por la mejilla y le sonrió maternalmente. Era hora de salir de ahí. Giró su cuerpo lentamente.

Brincó completamente asustada al sentir, que una fuerte pinza le agarraba la muñeca de la mano que había acariciado al joven. Se volvió torpemente hacía él, con las piernas temblándole por completo.

—Lo...lo...yo...no —tartamudeó nerviosamente—. Lo lamento, sólo, sólo quería ver si estabas bien. Si no te habías lastimado.

Mentirosa, sus ojos castaños le gritaban que no ofendiera su inteligencia.

Ella trató de librarse del joven por la fuerza, pero era demasiado débil para lograr semejante cometido, además cualquier clase de dolor le era insoportable.

—Te esperare abajo...cuando la comida esté lista. —Fue su línea de defensa coronada por una ligera sonrisa.

Los ojos castaños se entrecerraron y la miraron fijamente. En cuanto la fuerza que le detenía se aflojó, tiró de su muñeca y salió corriendo del lugar. No se tiene que decir que casi muere en el intento, pues en cuanto salió del cuarto, se pisó la falda y trastabilló.

Se golpeó la cabeza contra la pared, el dolor en ella se registró inmediatamente y sintió deseos de llorar. Se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza para tratar de apaciguar el dolor, se había comportado como una completa idiota. No culparía al joven si de pronto la tratarse como una pedófila. Por unos segundos se había sentido así.

Avanzó hacia las escaleras torpemente recargándose en la pared, el mundo aún no se le acomodaba muy bien. Una puerta a sus espaldas se cerró fuertemente haciendo temblar las paredes. Gritó y brincó terriblemente asustada. Se giró velozmente para enfrentarse al chico, que francamente le daba miedo. Recordaba su cara llena de furia y por muy flemática que pareciera ser, la verdad es que la fuerza de este niño hacía temblar a cualquiera.

Y no se había equivocado, estaba furioso ¡que bah iracundo! Dio unos pasos hacia atrás, esta vez los tacones fueron los que se le enredaron en la falda y fue a caer de culo al suelo. Y el mundo se movió de nuevo. Cinetosis. Odiaba cuando en su cuerpo se producía la cinetosis. Movió sus brazos descontroladamente tratando de recuperar la estabilidad. Tratando de que su sistema nervioso no presentara ese horrible desacuerdo de información, que producía su mareo.

Unas manos le ayudaron a colocarse de pie. Él le ofreció su hombro para recuperarse pero ella le rechazó gentilmente y se recargó en la pared.

Los labios de él se abrieron, pero ella le detuvo poniendo una de sus manos sobre sus labios. El aliento de él le hizo cosquillas que se extendieron por todo su brazo.

—Gracias, soy algo torpe.

Sus ojos castaños brillaron con enfado. Ella parpadeó completamente desconcertada¿qué era lo que había dicho mal?

El joven se giró completamente ofuscado.

Ella avanzó hacía él, cuando éste se giró nuevamente, provocándole otro susto.

—¡Eres detestable! —le gritó.

Lo sabía, lo sabía y aún así le dolió.

—¡No, no digas nada! —volvió a ordenarle el chico—. ¡Eres horrible y vieja! . ¡Y muy fea!

Tomó un largo y profundo respiro, iba a atacarla sin piedad alguna. El dolor en los ojos castaños era palpable. ¡Como había podido ser tan ciega!

Sus ojos verdes se brillaron suavemente, no se encontraba enojada, ni molesta por el torrente de insultos que estaba recibiendo. Ni siquiera escuchaba sus insultos, se limitaba a mirarlo tristemente, como si ella fuera la culpable de todo. No la entendía. Las cosas contradictorias que ella hacía, le estaban volviendo loco.

—¡Eres una solterona amargada, aburrida y horrenda! —terminó.

Sus ojos se apagaron, mientras sus manos se juntaron en su falda. Parecía estar sumamente avergonzada.

—Te espero a la hora de la comida.

Le observó ir hacía la es escaleras con un bamboleo suave y sutil, con la mandíbula desencajada. Jamás le había hablado con esa voz tan suave y tersa, le había sonado como seda sobre la piel, demasiado cremosa y dulce para ser de ella. Y lo peor es que la utilizaba, cuando él no había hecho otra cosa, que decir burradas. Se sentía un completo idiota.

Corrió hacia ella y le detuvo por el antebrazo en el descanso de las escaleras.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—¡Estás loca!

Su faz dibujo una mueca de desconcierto total. Era la primera vez que se fijaba en lo bien que combinaban sus delgadas cejas pelirrojas con sus verdes ojos. Era la primera vez que veía la hermosura del verde de sus ojos. Negó mentalmente con su cabeza¿y él le decía a ella loca?

—Se que empezamos con el pie izquierdo nuestra relación —dijo ella estirando su cuello para verle a los ojos. A nivel normal ella le llegaba a por debajo de los hombros, ahora que se encontraba dos escalones bajo él¡vaya que le costaba mirarlo! —. Y bueno, quiero arreglar eso, eres mi alumno y...

—¡Por favor! —estalló James furioso. El cuerpo de ella se inclinó hacia abajo ligeramente con el nuevo estallido de furia del joven—. Seamos sinceros, tú no me caes bien, tú no me soportas a mí —Lily trató de rezongar, pero James le calló con una de esas duras miradas que sabía utilizar muy bien el chico, obligándola a bajar torpemente un escalón más—. Tenemos que convivir durante tres meses, no hagas de esto tú un infierno, no intentes que sea un buen alumno contigo, no me interesan tus materias, ni tu vida; no pienso perjudicarte, le diré a mi padre que eres genial y la mejor maestra del mundo —tomó aire y bajo del descanso de las escaleras, produciendo que ella volviera a inclinar su cuerpo hacía abajo, la estaba asustado demasiado—. Le engatusare y le mostrare que he aprendido algo, puedo engañarle fácilmente puesto que no sabe nada del mundo muggle. Puedes librarte así de mí, no me digas que hacer o que no hacer, hazte un favor y has las cosas fáciles. ¡Déjame en paz y no me fastidies la vida!

James sintió que había ganado la batalla, pero el cuerpo de ella se irguió y el miedo se borró de sus brillantes ojos.

—Dame una buena razón para que deje de intentarlo.

Furia, dolor. ¡Porque tenía que llevarle siempre la contraría!

—¡Te quiero fuera de mi vida! —vociferó dando media vuelta.

Ella subió otro escalón y gritó tan fuerte como él—¡Pues no lo permitiré James!

Las pupilas de James se dilataron. Se giró velozmente hacía ella. Su brazo derecho pasó cerca del rostro de ella, tanto que si ella no se hubiera hecho hacía atrás, él le hubiera golpeado. Sus brazos se alargaron hacía la mujer, al tiempo que descendía un escalón.

Ella hecho el cuerpo hacía atrás para esquivar las manos del chico, sus pies se movieron torpemente tratando de descender otro escalón y alejarse de él. Y el piso desapareció bajo sus pies.

Atónito, James observó a la mujer caer por las escaleras.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Las confesiones de Kirsche:

¡Uy! Mmm bueno, este es el segundo capítulo, emp…James no es muy amable y no lo será hasta que deje de bullirle toda la cabeza en cosas erróneas. Hablando de cosas erróneas, he recibido varios reviews quejándose de la edad de Lily. Antes que nada, voy a decir, que la "señorita Evans" del primer capítulo sí es Lily. Ella naturalmente es mayor que James¿Por cuántos años? Oh eso no se los voy a decir, ella nos lo dirá…un día de estos :P. Sin embargo no es tan vieja, James "supone" una edad, que divaga entre los cincuenta y los noventa. Sin embargo hay que hacer una diferencia entre: "lo que James piensa" y la realidad.

Mis lectores veteranos, han olvidado el principio fundamental de mis fincs, una cosa es lo que se piensa, otra la que se dice, otra la que se ve y otra completamente diferente puede ser la realidad.

De nuevo chicos, pregúntense¿Qué es lo que realmente sabemos sobre Lily? Hemos visto a Lily desde la perspectiva enfurruñada de James. ¡La gente (y sobre todo los adolescentes¿niéguenmelo?) suele dejarse cegar por sus sentimientos! James la está viendo desde su punto de vista y desde la primera vez que se vieron, no que quisieron mucho ¿verdad? Otro factor que influye son las vestiduras de Lily, que no soy nada favorecedoras. Y no es forzoso que ella use ropas adecuadas a su edad ¿Cierto? Podemos ver gente joven vestida como gente adulta y adultos vestidos como jóvenes, si se ven bien o mal o si es aceptado, queda a criterio de cada grupo social. Pero sobre todo a criterio de quien usa la ropa.

¡Mucho ojo chicos!

Para terminar estas notas de autor tan largas, pero sin embargo justificadas. Diré que en el próximo capítulo veremos a los otros merodeadores, no me he olvidado de ellos. Y bueno, dejemos que la historia se desarrolle por si sola ¿vale?

Ya saben, cualquier comentario, acotación, duda (que va a haber, como cada finc mio¡si temáis mis veteranos!) etc. Es bien recibido.

**Reviews:****Kaori-Potter, Eileen.B, .Miiss.Apple. BlancEspirt, Lettice-Evans-Potter, Eglantier, Sara Feniz Black: Os he respondido via reply, espero a todas les haya llegado su respuesta, si no avisenme por favor.**

**Carol: **Sí, puedo compadecer a James sin duda. Vieja amargada…XXDDD ¿dices lo mismo ahora que sabes que es Lily? Vamos, la chica no le presentó buena cara y con lo frustrado que estaba James, no podía verla con bueno ojos ¿verdad? Y bueno, espero que hayas disfrutado de este capítulo, ya me dirás tu opinión ¿vale?

**Tomoe: **Bueno, que puedo decir vieja amiga…es una temática completamente diferente, fuera de IP y Feeling, genial y encantadora. Un nuevo aire supongo. Espero que me vaya bien :P. Haber, sí, Lily tiene magia, lo demás ya sabes…viene en la trama y…tenemos: Con aroma para rato :P.

**Narwyn:** Os agradezco esa extensión tan grande, Dios me haces sentir una loca desbocada (que lo soy) la edad de Lily…ya tenemos misterio para empezar ¿no? No es TAN grande como supone James.

**Prongs:** Pues...James sí la dijo XXDDD. pero no se ha escuchado la respuesta :P.

**Anónimo: **Porque no tengo otra forma de llamarte. Arreglare los desperfectos en la ortografía del primer capítulo que se me barrieron, tomo nota de eso. Sin embargo quiero decirte que has lanzado una acusación muy seria en mi contra, sin tener pruebas. No voy a decir que no he leído el finc de: "Stand by my Side" Porque lo he hecho, sin embargo esta historia NO tiene nada que ver con esa. Así que eso de trama "exactamente idéntica" no sé de donde lo sacas. Quizás es por la similitud con la escena en donde envían a James a estudiar, hasta que tú lo mencionaste y yo fui a revisar, no había caído en la cuenta de que eran similares. Pero cuando yo escribo un finc, no me pongo a pensar en que escenas no se han puesto en otros fincs, es absurdo hacerlo, o culpar a todas aquellas escritoras que tengan escenas similares. Porque entonces quizás todos los autores seríamos plagiadores.

Sé que el viento no corre y se cuela por los poros de la festividad, como se que las mujeres no tienen ojos de lucero y cabellos de oro. Es una metáfora. No quise ser graciosa ni inteligente, porque entonces os hubiera contado un chiste o algo en lenguaje tecnisista, no soy buena poeta, eso os lo acepto, pero no me digas que la frase es idiota, idiota en mi lenguaje es un insulto y creo que mi trabajo merece respeto.

La palabra "burlesca" es: Festivo, jocoso, que implica burla, de acuerdo con el diccionario de la Real Academia Española. Así que no veo porque, no pueda ser una mueca, burlesca. Pues burlona y burlesca son palabras similares.

Os pido que no te presipites a la hora de hacer semejantes acusaciones de plagio y ten cuidado con la manera en la que expresas tus opiniones. Pero sobre todo debes dejar nombre (yo sé que muchos críticos son perseguidos por autoras y sus fans) sin embargo has hecho acusaciones serias y las haces bajo un anonimato, que se puede tomar como cobardía. Mucho cuidado pues comentarios como el que me dejaste es lo que hace que los críticos sean tan mal vistos en fanfiction, cuando en realidad ellos ayudan. Y pese a lo quizás pienses, yo estoy en contacto con ellos y no, no me molestan sus críticas: siempre que las hagan con respeto y fundamentos.

-

Atte: Kirsche Himitsu Fyrof.

-

M.O.S.

-

¡Reviews!


	3. Tema 1,1

Tema 1.1: Obstinado Obsesivo.

De izquierda a derecha, de derecha a izquierda. De arriba abajo, de abajo hacia arriba. Todo limpio y sin gnomos en el pasto. El joven avanzó por el lugar en cuatro patas, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible; lanzó un hechizo por el aire y esperó a que este le confirmara que no había nada sospechoso por el lugar. Tres segundos después continuó su recorrido. Se hincó en el lugar en donde estaba y lentamente, pegado a la pared comenzó a ponerse de pie.

Con sutil maestría apuntó el vidrió de la ventana más cercana y luego esperó a que el hechizo surtiera efecto. No quería ser, en lo absoluto, descubierto por la gente que disfrutaba del té de la tarde. Sin pensarlo dos veces, apuntó a las otras cuatro ventanas del lugar para que nadie detectara su presencia en el estudio del señor Potter. Cuando la tarea estuvo completa sonrió alegremente y se frotó las manos para comenzar su búsqueda.

Sabía que el pueblo donde su hermano se encontraba, era un lugar aislado, casi olvidado por la sociedad. Lo sabía porque lo había buscado en mapas grandes de Gran Bretaña y no había encontrado absolutamente nada.

Remus había prometido ayudar, pero la luna llena había pasado hace dos días y aún estaba recuperándose.

El nombre del pueblo era Bowsden, y eso era todo lo que él sabía; lo sabía porque James se lo había escrito en una carta.

James y Sirius se habían estado carteando los últimos cuatro días clandestinamente. En realidad, James sólo había enviado una carta, en donde le decía a Sirius en que pueblo estaba, y las otras cuatro páginas fueron una larga explicación de lo odiosa, fea con "efe" de foca y amargada que era su maestra, y Peter aseguraba que James hablaba de una vieja canosa y apestosa.

La localización exacta para vía red flú, aún era ignota, pero por algún lado debía estar la información¡si sólo hubiera escuchado el nombre del lugar al que enviaron a James! Odiaba que algo tan primordial se le escurriera de las manos; odiaba sentirse enfermo al saber que James estaba pagando por algo de lo que era inocente. Sirius suspiró, lamentarse en ese momento no le serviría de nada, mejor apresurarse a encontrar el nombre del lugar y ayudar a James.

Rebuscó entre los papeles del señor Potter velozmente. Nada por aquí y nada por allá, ni una sola nota de dónde diablos se encontraba James. ¿Lo tendría todo en la cabeza? Sirius volvió a suspirar.

La idea de los chicos era encontrar el lugar en el que residía James. Sabían que había uno exacto, pues el señor Potter lo envió por red flu. Sin embargo, si no encontraban el lugar justo, tendrían que llegar al pueblo de Bowsden y tocar la puerta casa por casa buscando a su amigo. Pero si no quedaba de otra, que así fuera.

Sirius observó el lugar con determinación, si fuera Charlus Caesar Potter ¿dónde escondería la localización de su hijo?

En los papeles del escritorio, definitivamente, no. Tal vez en los cinco estantes del estudio, oculto en la página de un libro; aunque aquella búsqueda podría durar más de los tres meses que James iba a estar confinado en un aburrido y obsoleto pueblo. ¿En la sala de estar? Los sillones que había en el lugar eran bastante mullidos y sospechosos, quizás entre los cojines estaba el nombre. _¡Vamos Sirius! E__re__s Charlus, no tú_. El joven meneó la cabeza en busca de una respuesta.

¿En las cortinas¿Los candelabros¿Bajo las pinturas¿Bajo la alfombra¿Tras alguna puerta oculta¿En las esculturas pequeñas que adornaban los estantes y las mesas de la sala¿Qué hay de la mesa de centro y las solitarias que se encontraban ahí?

Sirius se llevó una mano a la barbilla tratando de decidirse. Por algún lado debía comenzar.

La perilla de la puerta giró.

El chico se despabiló y buscó un lugar en donde meterse, si Charlus lo cachaba en su estudio, podía darse por frito. Se escondió bajo el escritorio en forma de perro. Total, al señor Potter le desconcertaría encontrar un perro en su estudio, pero era más fácil salir así del embrollo.

—¿Tenías que hacer eso?

—De alguna manera tenía que deshacerme de él.

Sirius observó con sus ojos perrunos a los intrusos.

—Eres desagradable. ¿Qué quieres? —Juliette Longerie se sentaba plácidamente en el sillón de piel de dragón del lugar.

—Sabes a que he venido.

Sirius puso sus patas sobre su cabeza. No quería ser espectador de una de las infidelidades de Juliette, era muy pequeño para ver cosas como esas.

—¿Crees que estaría aquí si lo tuviera? —ironizó la mujer. Cruzó sus piernas blancas e hizo una mueca de fastidio.

—Creí que habías tenido suerte. ¿No fue eso lo que comentaste la última vez?

La mujer bufó ruidosamente.

—Con el mocoso —dijo rudamente—. No está en esta casa.

El hombre gruñó y soltó un par de palabras altisonantes.

—Él no me interesa. Honestamente creo que sería más un aliado que un estorbo.

Juliette ladeó su hermosa cabecita blanca haciendo bambolear sus rizos castaños.

—Él es muy fiel a su padre. Traté, créeme que lo intenté.

El hombre se acercó a ella y puso una mano sobre uno de los tirantes del vestido veraniego de ella.

—Quizás no le diste los suficientes incentivos —murmuró haciendo que el tirante se deslizará por su hombro.

—Déjame en paz —gruñó la mujer, dándole al hombre un manotazo.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó el hombre.

—¡Merlín! Cuando lo tenga, te lo aventaré en la cabeza.

El hombre rió y salió del lugar. Juliette se acomodó el vestido y esperó a que los pasos del hombre se esfumaran por completo. Cuando estuvo segura, salió también.

Sirius entornó los ojos y observó la puerta durante un largo rato. Esa mujer nunca le había gustado —aunque tenía un trasero encantador—. Algo tramaba, y Sirius iba a saber qué. Aunque claro, primero tenía que encontrar a James y avisarle.

&-&-&

Pavor.

Su cuerpo se había quedado completamente congelado. No tenía idea de lo que había hecho, pero sabía que no lo había querido hacer.

La mujer tirada en el suelo en una pose extraña: no se movía, no respiraba, no vivía...

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza. ¿Qué había hecho?

El mundo se movió lenta y terriblemente. ¡Había matado a su profesora! Esto era una hecatombe. ¡Lo llevarían a Azkaban! Lo encarcelarían para siempre. Ya se vislumbraba delirando mientras los dementores absorbían sus buenos recuerdos.

Un agudo sollozo irrumpió en el lugar, gimoteos y quejidos llegaron a sus oídos. ¿Había regresado el espíritu de ella¿Le atormentaría toda la vida? Tomando un poco de valor de su trastornada mente, bajó la vista y vio que la mujer se movía.

Una gran sonrisa coronó su rostro. _Estúpido_, se dijo a sí mismo, _una caída de escaleras no mata a nadie_. La tensión dejó su cuerpo y sólo la sensación de haber jugado quidditch durante veinte horas era lo que quedaba.

Bajó las escaleras hasta llegar a ella y se sentó a su lado. Los ojos verdes de la mujer derramaban lágrimas.

—No te muevas —le susurró, tocándole la frente.

La cabeza de ella se movió y de inmediato trató de levantarse. Sus manos comenzaron a tantear el suelo desesperadamente y en su rostro no había otra impresión más que pánico y miedo absoluto; estaba completamente asustada.

—Calma.

Ignorándole olímpicamente, la mujer intentó levantarse en medio de un horrendo grito de dolor.

James le abrazó intentando tranquilizarla, pero ella estaba completamente fuera de sus casillas. El dolor la estaba volviendo loca, sentía el brazo izquierdo completamente destrozado. Desde el hombro hasta la punta de sus dedos, sentía un terrible ardor sacudiéndole, cada ligero movimiento amenazaba con hacerle romper el brazo en mil pedazos. Su mano derecha cubrió el codo izquierdo que le dolía terriblemente. Intentó doblar sus piernas, pero el tobillo derecho estalló en una oleada nueva de dolor que le sacó un agudo lamento.

—¿Te lastimé el brazo?

A pesar de que escuchó a su alumno, ella se sumió en su propio dolor y sufrimiento. Ignorado, la mujer le ignoraba todo el rato. Era eso lo que detestaba, sentirse como si fuera...un ser invisible.

El joven lanzó un bufido y después, sin hacer caso de los chillidos que lanzaba su profesora, la cargó y la llevó a su cuarto.

Era un lugar extraño. Jamás en su vida había visto algo similar, tal vez porque en su vida sólo había estado un par de minutos, quizás un par horas, en la habitación de una chica, y su atención siempre estuvo atrapada en otras partes.

Quizá fuera el hecho de que era el único lugar de la casa que no era una mezcla de lilas, grises y azules, o tal vez era que él se imaginaba que el cuarto de ella sería más...aburrido. Sin embargo, ese lugar le atrapaba, le envolvía, le quitaba el aliento.

—¿Qué sucede?

La voz de ella le sacó de sus cavilaciones. Se acercó a la cama y ahí la dejó.

—¿Dónde hay un doctor? —preguntó James sin dejar de mirar el lugar.

—Ian. Pregunta por Ian en la posada —le dijo.

James la observó, parecía más calmada, quizás ya había tomado de nuevo conciencia de las cosas.

—No me tardo— fue lo último que dijo.

&-&-&

El lugar estaba completamente abarrotado, estudiantes de diversas edades pululaban por todo el terreno saludando a sus conocidos. Los jóvenes no paraban de hablar, sonreír, fumar y tomar; no había motivo para no hacerlo.

Entre todos ellos, tres jóvenes destacaban por ser el centro de atención de muchas jovencitas. Él más alto y guapo del grupo hablaba en voz alta para toda la concurrencia que seguía sus palabras atentamente, todo el mundo daba "oohhs" y "aaahhs" en los momentos indicados. La historia debía ser muy interesante, o quizás el joven lo era más.

El chico de ojos grises y cabello negro, inhaló profundamente el aire antes de decir su última frase. Los jóvenes a su alrededor abrieron los ojos asombrados, bocas entreabiertas le rodeaban. Sirius se irguió orgullosamente y le sonrió a todos los presentes; las risas estallaron como fuegos artificiales en la noche de las hogueras.

El joven de cabello castaño claro y ojos miel, jugó con su vaso de cerveza de mantequilla, mirando entretenido el reflejo de la luz del sol en su vaso. Bostezó y tamborileó los dedos en la mesa, esperando a que Sirius terminara de llenar su cuota de egocentrismo de ese día.

—Lo sé, Gabrielle, fue muy divertido. Quizás...la próxima semana, tengo unas...

—No, Sirius —dijo la joven castaña—. Esta vez soy yo la que no puede.

La chica se alejó y el joven se sentó pesadamente en su lugar.

—Un día me dice que sí y al otro me dice que no. ¡Mujeres! Nunca les entenderé.

Remus alzó una ceja, por mucha popularidad que Sirius tuviera, no todas las mujeres se le tiraban a los pies. Gabrielle Montgomery, por ejemplo, era una de esas que no caían fácilmente en sus encantos.

—Creí que era una insulsa castaña cotizada.

Sirius entrecerró los ojos y se cruzó de brazos.

—Calla, lobo, calla —gruñó el chico.

Remus se enderezó en su silla y dejó de jugar con el vaso.

—Sirius…

—Sshh, he dicho que guardes silencio. No estoy muy contento contigo.

Remus miró al tercero de sus amigos, éste le sonrió.

—No fue culpa de Remus.

Sirius miró al rubio con irritación.

—Traidor — susurró.

Remus y Peter rieron al mismo tiempo.

—Vamos, Sirius. Tú sabes que no era nuestra intención.

—Di una palabra más y sale tu cabeza por esa puerta primero —le amenazó señalando la puerta de salida.

El rubio se calló por completo y miró al castaño.

—Deja de comportarte de esa manera, Sirius —terció Remus exhalando un suspiro—. Sin James te vuelves un completo pesado.

Sirius descruzó los brazos y saltó en su asiento como si le hubiese picado con hierro la espalda.

—Tú, bestia nocturna —susurró Sirius.

Remus sonrió, había dado en el blanco.

—Mientras tú fantaseabas con tus espionajes obcecados, estilo James Bond.

—¿Qué?

—Olvídalo, Sirius — restó importancia Remus con un movimiento de su mano—. Fui a la biblioteca.

—¿Hasta en vacaciones vas a la biblioteca? Tú eres el enfermo, _Moony._

—Fui a buscar mapas, Sirius —le aclaró el joven—. Tú y James son los únicos que opinan que los libros producen salpullido, fiebre y pesadillas nocturnas.

—No te olvides de impotencia, caída del pelo y envejecimiento prematuro.

Remus puso los ojos en blanco.

—Creí que el pelo se te ponía grasiento —comentó Peter como quien no quiere la cosa.

—¡Ugh! Y terminas pareciéndote a _Snivellus_, eso es lo más espantoso —afirmó Sirius.

—Como sea, creo que he encontrado el pueblo.

Sirius parpadeó varias veces:

—¿Dónde?

—Muy lejos de aquí, Sirius. Muy lejos.

—¡No me importa si esta en _Waka Waka_!

—Sirius, ni siquiera sabes dónde está. Además, no es _Waka Waka_, es Wagga Wagga. —Sirius golpeó la mesa, para poner el claro que eso no era el punto—. ¡Oh! Bueno, pues es un lugar solitario y bastante tranquilo. Creo que podría ser hermoso; campo abierto.

—¡Remus!

—Es que no hay nada cerca de ahí, Sirius. Tendríamos que llegar de forma muggle.

—Eso no es problema, Remus, y lo sabes muy bien.

Remus suspiró. En ese momento Sirius lo veía todo muy fácil, pero no era así. Sirius en su vida había estado sobre aceras muggles, no sabía nada de ese mundo. Peter apenas si recordaba haber pisado mundo muggle un par de veces. Remus, por su parte, conocía más o menos el mundo muggle, no era experto pero, de eso a hacer un viaje a un pueblucho con dos ignorantes totales del mundo muggle, era arriesgarse a mucho.

—Remus, será fácil. — cuando Sirius decía eso, la cosa siempre estaba condenada a terminar peor—. Viajaremos de la forma mágica hasta el punto más cercano, y de ahí caminaremos o tomaremos uno de esos transportes muggles.

—No sé si será así de fácil, Sirius. Además, necesitaremos dinero muggle.

—Los gastos corren por mi cuenta —proclamó el chico mientras les dirigía una severa mirada, como dando a entender que esa era la última cosa a debatir—. Preparen las maletas.

&-&-&

Cálido, vitalicio, enérgico. Eso era lo que le transmitía el cuarto de ella. A diferencia de los otros cuartos, su dormitorio no tenía los fríos y melancólicos colores: lila, gris y azul. Las cuatro paredes estaban pintadas de forma distinta: en una había un lago cristalino con una cabaña a lo lejos, montañas y árboles verdes y frondosos se extendía por toda la pared. En las siguientes paredes, diversos matices de verdes claros rodeaban el lugar. Los muebles y adornos eran al estilo rustico, la madera sin barnizar, dibujos toscos y rebuscados. Y libros, libros grandes y viejos, aburridos y llamativos a la vez.

Era como estar en medio del bosque en un día de verano, cuando el sol está en su punto más álgido, pero hay una agradable brisa refrescante. A pesar de que el cuarto estaba lleno de ropa anticuada, libros y pergaminos por montones y trozos de tela verde que caían de aquí por allá, uno no se sentía asfixiado o sofocado por tanto mueble, la pintura y los colores de las paredes daban la sensación de libertad; parecía que aquel lugar no tuviera límites.

Le gustaba, le encanta, le fascinaba.

—¿Joven?

James volvió a la realidad y miró con desagrado al hombre que tenía por delante. No sabía qué era lo que le desagradaba de él. Quizás era el hecho de que tenía la sangre demasiado pesada, o el hecho de que todo el tiempo se deshacía en halagos por la horrible mujer que tenía por maestra. No, lo que le dijera a ella le daba igual; era el tono, la forma de hablar. Demasiado zalamero, demasiado arrastrado, demasiado desesperado.

—Lo siento. ¿Decía?

—¿Cómo sucedió esto?

James se miró las manos sintiéndose algo incomodo. A ese hombre no debía de importarle en lo más mínimo.

—Fue un accidente —respondió.

Había corrido por la calle principal y había entrado en la posada. Sin darse un respiro pregunto por "Ian" (el cual se suponía era el médico). Rob, el anciano posadero, lo había llevado hasta la casa del Doctor.

Una casucha de color blanco de dos pisos y con adornos demasiado horrendos para que alguien quisiera tenerlos. Pero el hombre era un ser detestable, así que su casa era tan detestable como él.

Entró en la detestable casa y le encontró leyendo uno de esos gordos libros que a los ratones de biblioteca —como su profesora—, les encanta leer, mientras escuchaba una horrenda música que dormiría hasta a un dragón.

Ian McDougall era un tipo alto, al menos diez centímetros más alto que James. Cabello negro, sucio y horriblemente ordenado. No como el suyo, que era hermoso, brillante y desordenado. Facciones toscas, como las de un vil campesino, nada parecidas a las aristocráticas, hermosas y bellas facciones suyas. Sin embargo, tenía que admitirlo, era…medianamente apuesto¡pero no podía compararse con James! Los ojos del médico eran de un gris asfalto, nada comparados con el precioso color café resplandeciente suyo. Era fornido y de cuerpo bien cuidado, debido a las labores campestres que debía realizar, como ordeñar vacas, pastar ovejas, alimentar cerdos y limpiar las caballerizas. En cambio, James tenía un buen cuerpo debido al constante ejercicio al que se sometía para ser un buen jugador de quidditch.

Ian McDougall era todo un campesino rural que había estado pocas veces con mujeres, no como James que se le olvidaban los dígitos al tratar de poner un número para ello.

—Claro, pero ¿cómo?

—¿Qué le importa? —gruñó.

—James, por favor. Discúlpalo, Ian —terció con esa suave voz aterciopelada, que no le dirigía a él.

—Sí, quise ofenderlo.

Lily suspiró.

—Mira muchacho… —habló el hombre alzando la voz.

—¿Ya se va?

—Déjalo, Ian. Fue un accidente, me resbalé con mi falda. Ya me habías advertido que era peligroso usarla tan larga. De no haber sido por James, no sé que me hubiera pasado.

—Te he dicho que vivir sola en una casa tan grande y no tan cerca de la gente…

—Este pueblo carece de gente. Por si no lo has notado, la cosa más parecida a una civilización se encuentra a diez kilómetros.

—…con chiquillos tan peligrosos…—le ignoró el hombre.

—¡A quién llamas niño!

—A aquél que no sabe controlar sus impulsos.

James se levantó de la silla con ambos puños en alto.

—¡Ian, James, por favor! —gritó Lilian—. Gracias por tu ayuda, Ian. Te pegaré mañana por la mañana.

—Pero, Lily…

—¿No entendiste la indirecta?: Ya-no-eres-bienvenido-aquí —dijo James señalando la puerta.

—¿Estarás bien?

—Por supuesto. Y cualquier cosa que necesite, James me ayudará.

Ian fijó su vista en él. ¡Oh! Él solito se había metido en un buen lío. Por supuesto que no ayudaría a esa fea urraca, pero tampoco le daría el gusto a ese doctor de llamarle "niño" nuevamente.

—Claro, yo haré cualquier cosa que me pida.

Ian dudó de su palabra, sin embargo dio media vuelta y salió del lugar, no sin antes despedirse de su profesora, con esa odiosa voz sensual.

—Cuídela.

James miró el techo como si este fuera muy interesante. El hombre murmuró algo que James no quiso escuchar. Así fue como el odioso doctor, por fin, se fue.

—James.

El chico avanzó hacía la puerta del cuarto, dispuesto a salir del lugar.

—Por favor, James.

Le hablaba con esa voz suave y dulce. James torció los labios, respiró profundamente y fue hacia ella; se sentó a la mitad de la cama y miró a su profesora.

Lily le sonreía traviesamente, como si por su mente estuviera pasando algo divertido; aunque James dudaba que ella conociera el significado de esa palabra, con lo estrecha que era.

—¿Qué? —soltó de mala gana, dado que ella no hablaba.

—Acércate, James, no voy a morderte.

Eso James lo dudaba y mucho, pero tuvo el valor de acercarse a ella. La mujer le sonrió. James experimentó un extraño sentimiento que le hizo viajar de aquí a Plutón y de regreso en muy pocos segundos. La amargada señorita Evans le estaba abrazando fuertemente. Sus brazos le temblaron, sus manos flaquearon, todo vibraba a su alrededor. Se separó violentamente de ella y se alejó.

—Estoy bien, James, sólo me torcí un poco el tobillo, no tienes porque estar asustado.

¿Asustado él¿Por qué ella…¡Ja! Ni en sus mejores sueños. La mujer estaba loca de remate. Aunque…vale, se había llenado de pánico al verla tirada; ¡Pero era porque pensaba que lo enviarían a Azkaban!, no por ella. Esa mujer podía irse mucho al carajo.

El joven comenzó a salir del cuarto con un gesto huraño.

—Nos vemos a la hora de la comida, James. No llegues tarde.

El chico se volvió, la miró y dijo:

—¿Sabes?, es una pena que no te haya matado.

La puerta de su cuarto se cerró con un gran estruendo.

Lily suspiró pesadamente, era un orgulloso de grandes ligas. O quizás lo que ella había hecho lo había herido mucho. Lily se pasó una mano por el cabello y movió los dedos de su pie lastimado. No había llegado a mayores, sólo un esguince, así que podía caminar sin necesidad de muletas o ayuda extra. Aunque no hubiese estado tan mal que le dijeran que sí las necesitaba; James se hubiera visto obligado a ayudarla. Sonrió dulcemente para su pupilo ausente, y se dispuso a pensar en todas las estrategias para arreglar ese embrollo.

&-&-&

Estaba en su cama dando vueltas incansablemente, estaba aburrido pero no deseaba salir porque no habría a donde ir. Ni siquiera podría molestar a su odiosa profesora, debido a que estaba herida. Él la había lastimado… sin querer, pero la había lastimado.

Giró hacia su derecha hasta quedar boca abajo. Había sentido miedo, miedo de haberla lastimado gravemente, ella había intentado ser amable y él sólo le había gritado. Pero se lo tenía merecido, porque le había hecho pasar malos ratos desde su llegada a ese horrendo lugar. ¿Acaso pretendía que en cuestión de segundos, él se olvidara de lo mala que había sido con él? Estaba muy equivocada, él no olvidaba las ofensas.

Tampoco había sido muy amable con ella; no es que fuera culpa de él pero…pero…pero él era James Charlus Potter y merecía respeto y las mejores atenciones del mundo. Y esa flaca, horrenda, vieja amargada, se empeñaba en hacerle ver lo contrario. Sin embargo, no merecía haber sido lastimada.

Era como una muñeca de porcelana, pequeña y demasiado frágil. No era tan fea como había pensando antes, su aspecto mejoraba mucho cuando el moño rígido no le adornaba la cabeza, y su pelo era quebrado con un bonito rojo natural; combinaba bastante bien con sus ojos. Cuando el cabello le enmarcaba el rostro, y sus facciones estaban relajadas, se convertía en una mujer de aspecto dulce. Casi hasta podía decir que era bonita.

James se llevó una mano a la frente, el cansancio del día y aquella vida tan solitaria, le estaba haciendo ver las cosas horribles como las más hermosas. Si todo seguía como hasta ahora, quizás al término de las vacaciones vería a Snape como la mujer más hermosa sobre el planeta.

Un impávido escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y prefirió llenar su mente de otras cosas. Por ejemplo: cómo molestar al médimago muggle. Ese era un buen propósito.

Una sonrisa cruel adornó su rostro, encontraría la forma de fastidiarle la vida. Aunque no sabía porque le caía tan mal ese campesino.

Ahora que lo meditaba seriamente, no encontraba una razón coherente. No era la forma de hablarle a su profesora; zalamera y coqueta, como si ella fuera la mujer más bella sobre el planeta. No, no era eso. Al fin y al cabo, a él qué le importaba si un pobre e inútil campesino como el medimago, estaba locamente enamorado del zopilote horrendo que era su profesora. Era la forma de mirarlo a él, de dirigirse a él.

Desde que ese individuo había levantado su vista del libro gordo y se había posado sobre él, le despreció. Justo como la urraca de su profesora. El asco era patente. Él tipejo ese lo había calificado con un cero a la izquierda. Le detestaba.

James se levantó con una mueca de disgusto, le fastidiaba que lo tomaran por niño; era lo que más detestaba. Trató de tranquilizarse y se acostó de nuevo en la cama, tendría que buscar algo en que entretenerse pronto, si no quería volverse loco en aquel lugar. Leer esos libros aburridos que ella le daba sólo servía para darle más ansias. Necesitaba hacer algo, algo…

James se levantó de la cama y dio vueltas por la habitación, sin saber qué hacer. Finalmente y, pese a lo que deseaba, salió de su cuarto y anduvo dos veces por el pasillo, hasta que se decidió a entrar en el último cuarto. Abrió la puerta de golpe, avanzó hasta la cama y se sentó a los pies.

James descruzo los brazos y se sintió estúpido al verse solo en la habitación. ¿A dónde había ido esa palurda mujer? Esperaba que se volviera a caer y se rompiera la pierna, se lo tenía bien merecido, por haberse ido y no avisarle. Salió del cuarto de su profesora y se lanzó directamente hacía la planta baja.

La débil figura pelirroja descendía los escalones con dificultad, auxiliándose con el barandal. James gruñó un par de cosas antes de bajar y ayudar a su profesora.

Lily se asustó cuando alguien la tomó por la cintura y la cargó en sus brazos. En cuanto llegaron al suelo, James la soltó y ella se apresuró a acomodarse la fea y larga falda y la horrible blusa de su abuela.

—Gracias, James. Eres muy amable —dijo Lily aún con la vista en el suelo.

El joven escrutó a su profesora con la mirada, antes de dar media vuelta y desaparecer con todo y su enojo.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía un contacto tan íntimo con un alumno. Por supuesto que sus alumnos le abrazaban y daban besos en la mejilla, pero, la mayoría eran niños por debajo de los catorce años. Los adolescentes mayores que había tenido en su mayoría eran jovencitas; sólo había tenido dos alumnos de esa edad. Y los dos con los pies en la tierra y con demasiado decoro para hacer algo como lo que James había hecho; y tampoco tenían la fuerza de él.

Lily dejó de alisar su falda azul y caminó hasta la cocina, en donde comenzó sus labores como cocinera.

Después de dar doce mil vueltas por la casa y decidir que sólo tenía alguien con quien hablar, el joven comenzó la búsqueda de su maestra. No tardó mucho tiempo en encontrarla batallando con las repisas más altas de la cocina. Se acercó por la espalda y alcanzó la charola que ella intentaba agarrar.

Lily gritó al sentir a alguien sobre de ella. De inmediato se giró para ver quién era perdiendo el equilibrio en el acto.

James puso la charola en la mesa con una mano y la otra la uso de apoyo para que su profesora no se cayera al suelo. Lily intentaba equilibrarse auxiliada por el brazo del joven. James sonrió ante sus movimientos, aún más torpes porque continuamente se pisaba la falda; la rodeó con sus brazos, evitando que perdiera el equilibrio. En cuanto ella se vio envuelta por él, se quedó de piedra. Ahora parecía más una estatua que un humano.

El joven la llevó hasta la silla más cercana y ahí la dejó sentada.

Lily se llevó con disimulo una mano al pecho y esperó a que su corazón dejara de latir con tanta prisa, parecía que había corrido dos maratones y de regreso. No sabía que la había asustado más, el hecho de que la hubiera espantado o que la hubiera vuelto a tocar.

—Deberías anunciarte. Es de mala educación…

—Así has de tener la conciencia —le gruñó James.

Lily frunció el ceño.

—Uno no se puede aparecer por detrás de la gente…

—¿Y quien más podría entrar aquí? —inquirió James.

Lily balbuceó un par de palabras incoherentes, mientras que James le miraba con suspicacia.

—Pudo haber sido un ladrón.

—¿Y qué va a robar de aquí¿Tus horribles máscaras, para evitar que los aurores muggles le atrapen la próxima vez? —se burló—. Por favor.

Las mejillas de Lily se encendieron velozmente.

—Hay cosas de valor aquí, aunque una persona como tú no lo sepa. ¡Y no siempre vienen por dinero!

—¡Eres horrible! Tú los espantarías con tu simple presencia.

El incomodo silencio que sigue después de una grave ofensa se extendió por el lugar. James se dio cuenta de que había lastimado a la mujer más de lo necesario.

—Fuera de aquí —le ordenó ella.

—¿Por qué?

—No está terminada la comida. ¡Fuera!

James se movió de su lugar y salió de la estancia. Bueno, la había buscado para fastidiarla y lo había conseguido¡pero sólo un poco! no había querido herir el orgullo de una mujer. Deseó no haber contestado de manera tan brusca ni tan fea; se sintió muy mal, pero se convenció de que sólo había dicho la verdad.

James sonrió mientras subía las escaleras. A ella le encantaba gritarle y sacarlo de las habitaciones cuando estaba a punto de perder el control. Una nueva idea acaba de ocurrírsele. Esta vez no podría huir, picaría su feminidad, tendría que enfrentarlo y no podría tratarlo como un niño.

Ensanchó la sonrisa con malicia, mientras planeaba su nueva gran trastada. Había encontrado algo que la escandalizaría por completo. Esa perra tendría un muy buen motivo para ponerse a ladrar escandalosamente.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Las confesiones de Kirsche:

¿Quién quiere usar la cabeza de James como balón de fútbol? Es un odioso ¿verdad? Bueno tiene sus motivos, y Lily no fue al principio muy amable con él. Pero bueno…haber si esos dos ya bajan la tensión. ¿Qué hará James? Os lo aseguro nada bueno, en fin…nos vemos pronto 

**Reviews: LatexoHPo, Woman in red, BlancEspirit, .Miiss.Apple., Lettice-Evans-Potter, pikita45, cataelbereth, Luzbelita16, emeraude.lefey:** Os he respondido via reply. ya saben si no llega, avisenme.

**Tomoe:** Lo sé, es un niño estúpido, vamos ¡podría hartar el mocoso! pero... u.u ¡yo lo adoro demasiado! XD. En fin, aquí vuelve a la carga con sus tonterías y niñerías, además parece que para el siguiente capítulo, nos tiene otra cosa aún más tonta ¿puede hacerlo? supogno que sí XP. Y haber que tal nos va. ¡Eh por ahí tengo una sorpresista! Checa tu correro ¿vale? se que os gustará.

**Mimig2:** Muchas gracias por tu review. Y pues ¡wa! que bueno que has leido todas mis historias, espero que te hayan encantado tanta como esta o más. Yo aquí continuo, haber como sale está historia. Espero tus comentarios.

**Chik B Potter:** XXXDDD. Sin enredos no es Himitsu Fyrof ¿he? bueno, si tienes razón, no sería mio, hay enredos, sí los va a haber, pero dale tiempo de desarrollarse a esta historia ¿vale? Ya antes me habían comentado sobre lo diferente que lucía esta historia a todo lo que antes he escrito y daba algo de miedo con ello XXDD. Es un nuevo tema, es algo totalmente nuevo para mi y por eso decidí escribirlo, no quiero encasillarme mucho. Además quiero ver que diversos temas, soy capaz de escribir bien.

Atte: Kirsche Himitsu Fyrof.

-

MOS

-

Dejen reviews.


	4. Tema 1,2

Tema 1.2: Amargada Compulsiva.

Su tobillo estaba cada día mucho mejor y su brazo ya no le dolía tanto. Sólo había tenido un par de discrepancias con James en los últimos días y no habían sido muy graves; el chico parecía más dispuesto a participar en las clases, un día se había quedado enfrascado escuchando una larga y completa explicación sobre los inicios de la cultura Egipcia vista desde el punto de vista muggle, después, ambos habían iniciado una larga charla sobre el punto de vista de los magos y los muggles de esta cultura. Había sido bastante agradable. Lily sonrió y anduvo por la planta baja pensando en algo para hacer de comer. No sabía cuál era la comida favorita de James, pero Lily había descubierto que al chico gustaba de los platos dulces y la fruta fresca. Tal vez haría algo liviano, quizás hasta debería invitarlo a tomar la comida por los prados que había en Bowsden.

El paisaje de Bowsden era bonito, interminables prados verdes vetados de colores florales que, dejaban vislumbrar alguna que otra colina que anunciaba la entrada a otra cultura.

Sí quizás debería hacerlo, también debería pensar en llevar al joven a algunos de los festejos que se daban por el área en aquellas épocas del año; que eran bastantes. En Bowsden se daban dos bailes, el primero por el verano y el segundo por aquella tradición de las bodas de Lug. Pese a que no estaban muy en contacto con la cultura gaélica escocesa, había varios de los residentes de Bowsden que estaban muy relacionados con esas fiestas y otras tantas. Se preguntaba cual sería la reacción de James al ver todas esas fiestas. ¿Se interesaría por la historia? Tal vez, pero tal vez sólo lo pasaría en grande…y entonces el coraje se le bajaría. Tenía que consultar el calendario con alguna de las mujeres u hombres que constantemente iban a esos festejos, para que ella decidiera cual le quedaba más cerca y que día ir.

James y ella podían pasársela en grande y serviría para que James viera un poco de lo que era la cultura escocesa. Tal vez buscaría algún festejo en algún condado cercano, para ver también los festejos de los ingleses. Sería bueno.

Se levantó la falda y subió las escaleras lentamente, mientras abstraía su mente tratando de recordar todos los festejos que se daban en las partes bajas de las Highlands. Un chirrido pesado resonó por el lugar, la mujer se detuvo en las escaleras y prestó atención al sonido. Era un sonido constante, como si alguien estuviera brincando sobre un objeto blando. No recordaba tener un aparato que hiciera semejante ruido. Aunque claro, no era la única que habitaba el lugar, también estaba…James.

Lily suspiró, esperando que el chico estuviera haciendo algo productivo. No le gustaba invadir la privacidad de nadie, pero el joven no podía estar haciendo ruidos extraños, sin que ella sintiera curiosidad…a menos que eso fuera lo que él quisiera. Lily se llevó una mano a la cabeza¿Ella fue así de odiosa cuando tenía su edad? No, por supuesto que no, Lily…

Negó con la cabeza y terminó de subir por las escaleras, no era momento de pensar en tonterías. Caminó hasta el cuarto que ocupaba el joven y alzó una de sus manos para tocar la puerta. Esperaba no molestarlo y que él volviera a gritarle. Sus nudillos estaban a punto de tocar la madera cuando escuchó algo que le desagrado completamente. Un súbito enojo le recorrió de pies a cabeza. La furia en frio se arremolino en su cabeza, sin embargo respiró profundamente. Ella había cometido un error y lo aceptaba, pero él estaba traspasando los límites.

Abrió la puerta de golpe, creyó estar psicológicamente preparada para ver lo que iba a ver pero la realidad, fue muy diferente.

—¡Fuera de mi casa! —bramó lanzando al aire toda la furia contenida. Su gritó fue bastante audible, aun cuando el pomo de la puerta casi se incrusta en la pared produciendo un fuerte estruendo.

La chica le miraba llena de pánico y terror. Las lágrimas silenciosas caían sobre las mejillas de la jovencita, mientras sus manos se encontraban petrificadas en sus pechos desnudos. Agudos gemidos salieron de su garganta.

—¡No me has escuchado! . ¡MUEVETE! —Su voz sonó tan estruendosa y peligrosa, que la joven pensó por unos segundos que la mataría sino se apresuraba a salir del lugar. La chica recogió sus ropas y se las colocó torpemente, por el rabillo del ojo Lily observó como el joven se colocaba una sábana entre las piernas y observaba como la chica se movía torpemente por el lugar, a causa del pánico que le provocaba Lily. La chispa del enojo se encendió por completo.

—Y tú. Te quiero vestido cuando llegue —le amenazó con una cara que James dejó de respirar por unos segundos.

La puerta casi se sella del portazo que dio Lily al salir del lugar. La joven aún estaba algo aterrada y no parecía querer moverse. Lily la tomó fuertemente por el brazo y la arrastró.

—Niña estúpida —gruñó Lily—. ¿Dónde diablos tiene la cabeza la juventud? —Estaba consciente de que a la joven le costaba seguir su ritmo, pues ella prácticamente volaba.

La chica trató de defenderse pero no pudo, de su boca sólo salieron balbuceos.

—¡Él te ha usado! —gritó fuera de sus casillas—. ¡Vuelves a poner un pie en mi casa y te…y te…¡no querrás saber lo que te haré!

—¿Por qué piensa eso, señorita Evans? —por fin se defendió la joven. Lily sintió el veneno de su despreciable "_Señorita Evans"_ correr por sus venas. Era un recuerdo de que a su edad, no tenía planes para casarse ni mucho menos—. Además no es un niño y…

Lily bufó y le cerró la puerta de su casa en la cara.

—¿Por qué cree que usted le importa tanto a él? —La chica profirió un par de insultos más, al no tener respuesta comenzó a amenazar a James y juró armar un escándalo. Lily abrió la puerta y alzó su varita. Ninguna palabra salió de su boca, el haz de luz se estampó en la chica que cayó de espaldas. Lily no sintió ningún remordimiento por dejarla caer en el suelo duro.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó desde su lugar, cuando la joven despertó.

La chica se levantó bastante desconcertada. —¿Qué hago aquí?

—No lo sé —contestó Lily—. Te desmayaste en cuando tocaste la puerta.

—Lo siento.

—No vuelvas por aquí simplemente.

—Pero, señorita Evans…

—Largo. —Y la puerta se volvió a cerrar para la joven.

—Y yo que pensé que no podrías ser más desagradable. —James estaba recargado en el barandal a medio vestir.

Lily caminó hacía las escaleras. Desde abajó le dirigió una dura mirada, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—¿Qué diablos crees que hacías?

—Divertirme —dijo el joven, como si señalara lo más obvio del mundo—. Es aburrido estar aquí sin hacer nada ¿sabes?

—Oh ¿estás aburrido? —James no estaba seguro de querer descubrir la fase sarcástica de la señorita Evans—. Y entonces decidiste divertirte con una chica del pueblo ¿verdad? Jugar con las personas te es indiferente.

—¿Acaso quieres tocar mi vena sensible?

—¿Sensibilidad, tú? Por favor no me hagas reír. —_Muy mal dicho, muy mal dicho_. Se regañó a sí misma, pero no pudo evitarlo.

El rostro de James sufrió una clara transfiguración. Lo había ofendido.

—No soy un santo. Que tú en tu vida hayas estado con un hombre y no sepas lo que…

—¡SILENCIO! Es suficiente, escúchame muy bien jovencito —comenzó Lily a ascender por las escaleras—. No iniciamos bien nuestra relación, fue un error mío, lo acepto y ya te pedí disculpas. Trate de ser amable contigo, quería enmendar mi falta de delicadeza. Soy humano y comento errores. —James iba a moverse, pero la varita de ella le apuntaba amenazadoramente además ella tampoco se veía muy bonita que digamos. James creyó haber despertado al Kraken o a Medusa—. Soy completamente culpable de eso, sin embargo tu actitud tan pesada en mi contra no la voy a tolerar. No soy la culpable de que estés aquí y tampoco supliqué para que vinieras. Le insistí a tu padre para que fuera en busca de alguien más, pero se rehusó. Creí que serías razonable y que entenderías que si ponías de tu parte esto no tendría que volverse un castigo, mucho menos un infierno. Sólo te pido que prestes un poco de atención en clase y eres libre de hacer lo que te plazca dentro de los límites de lo permitido.

«¡Pero no! Vienes aquí con tu actitud de víctima sufrida, crees que lo que se te ha hecho es toda una injusticia. Que tu vida se te va a acabar porque papi te envió a un desolado pueblo en las vacaciones de verano. Crees estar sufriendo un infierno¡pero te apuesto que no tienes ni la más mínima idea de lo que eso es! Crees que has vivido algo horrible pero sólo es la visión de un niño mimado, al que no se le ha comprado la escoba nueva.

La burla y la sonrisa desaparecieron de la cara de James, ni siquiera el enojo o la frustración se pintaron en ella. Todo lo que se pintó en la cara de James, fue dolor. Un profundo y terrible dolor.

—¡Estoy aquí por algo que yo no hice! Fui castigado por algo de lo que soy inocente y está no es la idea de mi padre, sino de la zorra ramera que tiene por concubina y con la que estoy seguro te comunicas.

«No vine aquí con la intención de odiarte, pero tú lo estás poniendo muy difícil. Para empezar me juzgaste con la primera mirada, quieres que tengamos una relación cercana pero desde el comienzo te negaste a llamarme por mi nombre; sólo porque se te hinchó la gana. Impusiste tus malditas reglas sin siquiera preguntarme si me sentía cómodo en este lugar. Olvidas que tengo casi diecisiete años, y te empeñas en tratarme como si fuera un niño de cinco años. Cuando te demuestro que no estoy de acuerdo con tus estúpidas creencias, te ensañaste conmigo y gozas de gritarme a los cuatro vientos.

«Crees que no sé lo que es sufrir porque de acuerdo a tus ideas, yo soy un niño mimado. Pues bien, yo creo que tú eres una mujer amargada, encerrada en este diminuto pueblo porque no pudo dar para más y te encanta joderle la vida a los jóvenes, para desquitar tus frustraciones y tus deseos sexuales reprimidos. ¡Pero de eso yo no tengo la culpa!

En cuanto el joven dio media vuelta y se fue a su cuarto, la mandíbula de Lily descendió hasta el suelo. Le había dicho solterona, fracasada y frustrada sexual. El color subió a sus mejillas dándoles un color tan encendido como el color de su cabello. No sabía porque, pero lo de frustrada sexual, era lo que más le había dolido. Ese chico debía ser Freudiano a morir; porque según él, toda su amargura se debía a la falta de sexo en su vida. Bueno, era verdad que hacía tiempo que… ¡oh vamos! No iba a caer en su juego.

Respiró varias veces profundamente hasta que el color de sus mejillas descendió o ella pensaba eso. Se pasó una mano por la cabeza y se deshizo el moño apretado con el cual se había recogido el cabello. Exhaló el aire y avanzó hacia el cuarto del joven, completamente decidida.

Abrió la puerta sin siquiera pedir permiso. Él se puso de pie de inmediato.

—Las vacaciones apenas comienzan y no podemos pasarnos todo el verano discutiendo. No es lo que yo quiero, y tú tampoco lo quieres. He sido irracional y sí, me he desquitado contigo, pero tú tampoco has sido fácil de manejar, tienes una actitud muy negativa hacia mi persona, y eso fue desde la primera vez que nos vimos.

«No puedo evitar ponerte límites, eres un joven adolescente y como tal, haces cosas impropias. Quizás te pareció divertido traer aquí a una de esas jovencitas del pueblo, pero eso puede meterte en muchos problemas, además de los que me traerás a mí.

«No empezamos con el pie derecho nuestra relación, pero quiero llevarme bien contigo, no creo que seas un niño; sólo lo suficientemente impulsivo para cometer tonterías. —Lily se miró las manos, tras decir su breve discurso, no sabía cómo lo tomaría el joven. Podía sentir su mirada penetrante.

Ambos habían sido lo suficientemente idiotas para caer en el juego de otro. James reconocía haber sido una persona de lo más desagradable y sólo buscaba usarla como válvula de escape. Ella no tenía la culpa por lo que su padre le había hecho, lo sabía y aun así se negaba a darle una oportunidad a ella. James suspiró.

La mujer se miraba los dedos con nerviosismo. Desde que ella había decidido ser amable con él, James había notado que ella se avergonzaba de su actitud más de lo necesario. Quizás por eso observó con mucha atención como los largos cabellos rojos caían sobre su rostro por un lado y por el otro. A comparación de los estrechos moños que solía llevar, se podía decir que su cabello era un desastre en ese momento, sin embargo se le veía bonito. La "señorita" Evans, no se veía como la vieja cuarentona y gruñona que aparentaba ser. Ella era joven, no tan joven como él pero no debía de llevarle más de quince años.

—No quería hacerlo, ni siquiera fue divertido —dijo James, sentándose en la cama—. No me gusta que me ignoren.

—Yo estaba molesta, ese día tuve noticias desagradables. —Ella se acercó a la cama, con las manos entrelazadas y colgando enfrente.

—Yo no sabía que me enviarían aquí, mi padre me ordenó recoger mis cosas y venir aquí. Ni siquiera había pasado un día de mi llegada de Hogwarts. —La mano de James acariciaba las sábanas desechas.

Vacilante y bastante renuente, la mujer se sentó enfrente de James.

—Pensé que serías alguien de menor edad.

—Pensé que serías alguien de la tercera edad.

Ambos rieron ante lo inverosímil de las situaciones. Los dos, cegados por sus rencores propios se habían desquitado el uno, con el otro. El silencio se hizo en el lugar. Lily alzó su mano temblándole, la colocó sobre la mano del joven.

Los ojos castaños del joven se abrieron llenos de sorpresa. Lily pudo ver como el cascarón protector de él se deshacía y miles de sentimientos fluían dentro de él.

—No siempre grito, ni soy así de inquisitiva. No me gusta lastimar a la gente, lo siento mucho.

James abrió la boca, quería disculparse pero las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta. Observó a la mujer que le miraba con aquellas hermosas esmeraldas tan diferentes a la cruel mujer que él había imaginado. Alzó su mano bruscamente, sorprendiendo a la mujer quien retrajo su mano de inmediato. Antes de que ella pudiera preguntar por tan repentino cambio. La mujer se vio envuelta en un fuerte abrazo.

"Merlín" Lily no supo cómo reaccionar correctamente. Dentro de sí, James era aún un niño pequeño, pero físicamente estaba lejos de parecer un mocoso. El contacto tan íntimo con personas del sexo opuesto, siempre la habían puesto nerviosa. Nunca había sido buena para cosas como esa, además el chico estaba semidesnudo. _"¡Merlín Todopoderoso! Vas mejorando Lily, ahora dijiste dos palabras seguidas."_

—Ahora que somos amigos —dijo Lily, dándole unas palmaditas a James en la espalda. Su mente buscó frenéticamente algo con lo que alejar al chico, sin que se viera rudo—. No conozco a esa mujer que mencionas, yo sólo he tratado con tu padre.

James asintió. —No eres como ella, ni como las personas que le circundan.

—¿Puedo…?

—Es mi madrastra —replicó secamente.

—Suena como si fuera una mujer muy horrible.

—Lo es.

Ella era suave, muy suave. Su piel olía a piedra calentada por el sol, pasto recién cortado, flores silvestres, pan dulce y leche caliente. Le agradaba su olor, era, era…le recordaba al desayuno de un domingo soleado, rodeado de sus seres queridos.

—Acabo de recordarlo, no he hecho la comida —exclamó de pronto la mujer—. Debería hacerla.

James percibió el nerviosismo de ella en su voz. Regresando a la realidad también sintió la esteticidad de ella, ante el abrazo que él le había dado. Una traviesa sonrisa cruzó por sus labios. La soltó lentamente y se sentó cerca de ella.

—No eres muy fea.

Las mejillas de ella se encendieron con un suave rosa. —Gracias por eso, supongo. —La mujer se levantó de la cama y se alisó la falda.

—Eres linda, pero esas ropas no te sientan nada bien, te hacen ver más grande de lo que eres. Así no vas a atraer a nadie.

La mujer parpadeó repetidas veces. —Quizás… —James observó el campo a través de la ventana, intentando averiguar qué era lo que ella encontraba tan llamativo en el—. Tal vez, no quiero a nadie.

James ladeó la cabeza, como si no hubiera comprendido las palabras de la mujer.

Lily dio media vuelta, giró el pomo de la puerta y jaló. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció al sentir la mano de James sobre la de ella.

—Yo creo que es una lástima que desperdicies tu belleza en…—La voz de él, era ronca, grave y aterciopelada; demasiado inapropiada.

La mujer lo empujó con suavidad. —Seamos amigos, no lo arruines.

Se arrepintió de haber dicho aquello. Los gestos de él cambiaron. ¡Hadas traviesas! Él era en exceso voluble. Sabía usar sus encantos, sabía mover su cuerpo con sutileza y virilidad. Lástima que ella no fuera una mujer fácil de seducir. A estas alturas de la vida, sabía que esos movimientos venían acompañados de falsas promesas y crueles burlas.

—¿Nerviosa? —Cínico y descarado—. Yo tengo ese efecto. —Ella alzó una de sus rojas cejas, llena de incredulidad—. ¿No lo crees?

El orgullo masculino del joven, fue destrozado con una hermosa risa cristalina. —Por favor. Estoy fuera de tu alcance chiquillo.

Y lucía como tal, su rostro parecía la de un niño a punto de hacer berrinche porque mamá no le quiere dar otra ración de postre.

—Todos me adoran. Soy…encantador.

—Seguro, yo conozco tu parte "encantadora." —bromeó—. No sueñes despierto tan a menudo, James, puedes tropezarte duramente con realidad.

Una sonrisa traviesa se plantó en el rostro el joven. Lily deseó devolverle el gesto a modo de decir: ja, ja, ya deja tu guasa.

—No piensas que yo…

—Detente jovencito —le advirtió ella con una voz determinante—. Deja de jugar, James.

—¿Por qué piensas que estoy jugando?

Lily puso los ojos en blanco. —Recuerdas que hace unos quince minutos, me creías la arpía más horrorosa de toda la tierra.

—¿Acaso no puedo cambiar de opinión?

—Por supuesto. Pero por favor deja tu juego de seductor.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque me incomoda, James.

—¿Te gusto?

Esta vez fue una risa más sarcástica que alegre. — Eres apuesto, para tu edad… —Una mueca pensativa se plasmó en ella—. Quizás. —¡Ella estaba loca! Las chicas le perseguían en manada—. Pero para mí, tú eres muy joven, James. Lo pensaría si tuvieras unos…veinte años más y treinta años más de maduración mental. Créeme, podría ser tu madre.

Esta vez fue James quien puso los ojos en blanco. —Ahí creo que exageras.

Lily sonrió enigmáticamente y salió de la habitación.

¿La "señorita Evans" estar fuera de su alcance? Eso, pronto lo averiguaría.

&-&-&

Ford, de acuerdo con Remus era el último pueblo decente, antes de que comenzara la decadencia. Al menos así era como Sirius lo había interpretado. El diminuto pueblo no era horrendo, pero al menos sí era carente de muchas cosas y se veía como el típico pueblo rustico en donde las palabras como: multitud, sobrepoblación, exceso de demanda y citadino pocas veces se había escuchado, menos aun visto.

—Yo voto por ir caminando.

Remus entrecerró sus ojos y se cruzó de brazos. —Mira este paisaje ¿no te parece genial?

—Remus, venimos por James¿recuerdas? Además quien piensa que es genial un paisaje donde hay tumbas y una iglesia.

—No ese paisaje, Sirius, este —dijo Remus, dándole media vuelta a Sirius.

—Una casucha espantosa.

Remus puso los ojos en blanco. —No podemos ir hasta Bowsden caminando, Sirius, ya nos lo han advertido, además no sabemos exactamente en donde queda. Mañana nos llevaran hasta ahí, he arreglado un trato con un señor.

—No viajaremos en una autobús lleno de animales ¿verdad? —preguntó Peter, quien se sorprendió al ver por la carretera una camioneta en la que seis personas compartían asiento con becerros.

—¿Si fuera así? —preguntó Remus.

—Iremos de cualquier forma —dijo Sirius—. Y luego tomaremos un baño. Un baño muy largo.

—A disfrutar del día entonces. El castillo de Ford fue construido en el año de mil doscientos setenta y ocho, aunque no fue hasta el año de mil trescientos treinta y ocho que fue hecho una fortaleza por Sir William Heron. Tiempo después cayó en mano de los escoceses quienes lo desmantelaron. En el siglo XVI los ingleses lo volvieron a reconstruir, y la siguiente vez que alguien invadió el castillo fue el rey James IV de Escocia, pocos días antes de la decisiva batalla de Flooden; en donde perdieron los escoceses.

—Eres un enfermo, Remus ¿Cómo diablos sabes todo?

—Lo dice en la guía turística —dijo el chico, señalando un pedazo de papel con muchos colores.

—¿Llaman a esto castillo? —preguntó el chico.

—En realidad es más una fortaleza, verás…

—Esto parece la casa de campo de mi tía Bertha.

—No tienes una tía Bertha, Sirius —replicó Peter.

Sirius le lanzó una mirada a Peter de¿Y tú que sabes?

—Hogwarts es muchísimo más grande, el quíntuple.

Remus suspiró. —Porque no vas a ahogarte en la bañera de la posada mientras Peter y yo recorremos el pueblo. Hoy podemos entrar a ver el castillo en una visita guiada.

—¿Qué estás insinuando con eso, Remus?

—Sirius, no vamos a llegar a Bowsden el día de hoy, y ya que estamos en un lugar donde hay algo que ver, pues…voy a verlo.

—¿No piensas en James?

—¿Eres gay?

Sirius le arrebató el tríptico a Remus y se lo azotó en la cabeza. El golpe del papel contra Remus no sonó muy fuerte y tampoco fue fuerte. Remus sabía que lo que tenía Sirius era un gran sentimiento de culpa, demasiado remordimiento para el pobre descarriado Black.

—Sirius, es un hecho que no llegaremos hoy a Bowsden. No hay nada que pueda hacerlo cambiar y James no se va a morir, no es como si estuviera encadenado en una mazmorra en espera de que lo llevan a la horca. Está en una casa, en donde está estudiando.

—¡Con una horrible vieja noventona, que lo regaña todo el tiempo y es muy cruel con él!

Remus parpadeó y caminó por el sendero de asfalto en el que estaban. La puerta principal del castillo Ford se encontraba a su derecha, mientras que a su izquierda se encontraba la iglesia y el panteón del pueblo.

—Creo que James exagera. No sé, suena algo irreal me ha recordado a la vieja bruja de los cuentos de hadas.

—¿Crees que James miente? —gruñó Sirius.

—No, creo que está exagerando las cosas. Siempre ha sido así.

Sirius le lanzó una mirada furibunda a Remus y luego se dirigió a Peter. El chico se metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, detestaba que le dejaran ese tipo de decisiones a él. Todo el tiempo tenía que estar tomando decisiones, siempre era el que votaba al último porque James y Sirius se hacían escuchar por encima de todos y Remus no se quedaba muy corto que digamos en esos asuntos, al final o al principio, siempre se imponía con clase. Peter era el desquite, si le daba la razón a Remus, Sirius y James no dejaban de meterse con él durante un buen tiempo. Y si les daba la razón a Sirius y James, Remus se enojaba con él. No podía quedar bien con ningún bando y el bando que apoyaba, siempre terminaba por dejarlo de lado. Peter suspiró.

—Tal vez.

Eso no era un sí, ni un no. Remus y Sirius continuaron su absurda discusión. Peter se mezcló con los muggles, él sencillamente quería disfrutar de la estadía. El castillo Ford, no era la hermosura de Versalles pero tampoco era la casa de campo de la tía Bertha, como había dicho Sirius.

&-&-&

La luz del atardecer sobre su cuerpo era deliciosa. Jamás pensó que podría disfrutar tanto de aquel lejano pueblo. Restaurantes carísimos, fiestas alocadas, ebullición, miles de gentes riendo de nada, tonterías, invitaciones exclusivas, al final todo se volvía pura crema desabrida y aburrida. James se arrebujó en el pasto y se acomodó el sombrero de mujer, para que el sol no le picara los ojos.

El atardecer en el campo era maravilloso, coloreaba el lugar con colores diferente a los habituales, uno podía ver un campo lleno de hebras amarillas que bailaban al ritmo de la brisa del viento, en vez de pasto abundante. Los arboles se teñían de un naranja cobrizo espectacular cerca del horizonte, las montañas parecían una mezcla de cobre y castaño. Tranquilidad y pasividad, era todo lo que ahí se encontraba. Suspiró profundamente y cerró los ojos; después de comer le había entrado un sueño tremendo. Abrió los ojos, no quería quedarse dormido nuevamente. Sacudió su cabeza y buscó con la mirada a su profesora.

Ella estaba sentada en un banquillo frente al caballete en el que había una pintura a medio terminar. Intentaba pintar el paisaje que tenían por delante, no era una copia exacta pero tampoco llegaba a ser una especie de arte abstracto.

Los parpados se le hicieron muy pesados, el sueño le estaba ganando quizás debería levantarse y andar, corría el peligro de quedarse dormido otra vez. No es que no quisiera dormirse en medio del campo, no sentía miedo de que algo le sucediera; lo más peligroso que podía sucederle sería que un bicho raro le picara, sin embargo el suelo era bastante incomodo. Él no estaba acostumbrado a dormir en un lugar tan duro.

El viento sopló con un poco de fuerza, llevando una brisa refrescante. El paisaje se movía con una hermosa delicadeza. James sintió como los ojos se le volvían a cerrar. El sonido del pasto siendo aplastado le despertó. La señorita Evans colocaba una manta sobre su cuadro y se estiraba. Ella llevaba puesta una estrecha falda hasta los tobillos de un horrendo azul parduzco, la aburrida blusa blanca se encontraba abotonada hasta el cuello —aunque hacía mucho calor— sus zapatos eran de punta achatada con un broche grande y ridículo en el centro, de tacón bajo y de color blanco, en la cabeza llevaba puesto un sobrero con flores descoloridas, y medio carcomido de los lados. Aquel adorno le sentaba francamente fatal. Todas sus combinaciones eran en exceso aburridas, demasiado estrechas, como si fuera una vieja de cincuenta años. James suspiró.

El viento tomó fuerza y le despegó de la cabeza de su profesora el horrible sombrero. James anotó mentalmente agradecerle al dios del viento por eso. El cabello rojo de ella volaba en dirección al cielo ondeando graciosamente, los rayos del sol iluminaban la cabellera de ella en distintas partes dándoles diversas tonalidades, parecía que ella tenía una hoguera en la cabeza en vez de cabello.

Las manos de ella se alzaban hacia la bóveda celeste tratando de alcanzar el sombrero que flotaba varios centímetros sobre de su cabeza y avanzaba lejos de su alcance. La imagen le recordó a algunos niños de la aldea que soltaban cuadrados de papel atados con un hilo, el viento elevaba esos cuadrados, tan alto como el hilo les permitía elevarse. Los chiquillos que no sujetaban aquellas cosas, correteaba por el lugar con las manos en alto como si quisieran alcanzarlos.

—No deberías reírte. ¡Deberías ayudarme!

James alzó una ceja mientras se incorporaba. —El sombrero era horrible si pides mi opinión.

—No la pedí.

Si bien habían dejado de ser ácidos y pesados el uno con el otro. Descubrieron que no podían dejar de lanzarse pullas y comentarios inquisitivos cada dos por tres.

James bostezó y se echó al pasto nuevamente. La mujer bufó sonoramente y correteó por todo el lugar en busca del horrible sombrero, que el viento por fortuna ya había dejado caer.

—¡Nos vamos!

James se quejó haciendo gemidos displacenteros.

—No te estoy pidiendo opinión.

—¿Alguien te ha dicho que eres una dictadora?

—Pronto oscurecerá.

—En la oscuridad puedes hacer muchas cosas malas. ¿Ya te dije que era un chico malo?

Los gestos de cansancio y hastió se hicieron patentes en la mujer. —Además de encantador, rompecorazones, guapo, inteligente, buen jugador de quidditch, bla, bla, bla, bla... ¿Dije que me importaba un pepinillo?

—Tú eres muy mala.

—¡Oh! Lo olvidaba, soy una bruja malvada para los niños.

Niño. La señorita Evans cuando no le llamaba _"James"_ con esa aire de superioridad y rin tintín de: "deja de de ser bobo," le decía: niño. James prefería que le llamara niño, porque no lo hacía con ese tono despectivo que seguro se piensa, sino con ese aire cariñoso de del amigo al que le gusta fastidiarte un poco, para mantenerte con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Sólo recuerda que al final, siempre gano yo.

La mujer se cruzó de brazos, puso los ojos en blanco y bufó. Para cuando descruzó los brazos y trató de impedir que James le quitara el sombrero de la cabeza, éste ya corría varios metros por delante de ella.

—¡Venga! —exclamó el chico agitando el sombrero en lo alto.

La pelirroja suspiró dejando caer sus brazos pesadamente a sus lados, mientras se encorvaba. No recordaba la última vez que había corrido por el campo, tras un chiquillo. No, ella ya no estaba para esos trotes. Dio media vuelta y cogió sus instrumentos de pintura, tenía que llegar a preparar la cena, las clases del día de mañana, quizás saldría para ir a comprar un nuevo cuaderno de apuntes y un poco de hilo para empezar un nuevo bordado. Hace mucho que no practicaba sus puntadas y este verano le habían entrado unas ansias tremendas por bordar algo. Tal vez quizás compraría una tela nueva y comenzaría a bordar algún adorno para la sala, ahora que lo pensaba tenía ganas de un mantel nuevo, sí bordaría un mantel nuevo.

Observó a su alrededor para verificar que no había olvidado nada y comenzó el regreso a casa. Llevaba el caballete, el cuadro, las pinturas, el godete, el trapo con el que se limpiaba las manos ¿Había olvidado algo?

Algo rasposo y con un olor terroso le cubrió la tapó la vista.

—¡James!

El chico rió juguetonamente y quitó sus manos del rostro de ella. Lily frunció la nariz, pero él seguía sonriendo traviesamente mostrando sus blancos dientes.

—¿Qué? —gruñó.

—Te vez muy hermosa con manchas de tierra.

De inmediato ella frunció el ceño. Ella no se había estado revolcando en la tierra, había sido muy cuidadosa para no macharse. Observó al chico que traía al frente sus manos; palma y cinco dedos impregnados de tierra seca.

Es cómico ver como la gente que se jacta de madura, ante pequeños detalles sin importancia, pierde la razón y hace gestos infantiles. La señorita Evans soltó sus cosas e hizo un mohín digno de la niña de cinco años a la que se le han jalado las trenzas.

Lily salió corriendo tras James, llamándole a gritos. James reía al ver los esfuerzos de ella para tratar de alcanzarle mientras se alzaba un poco la falda recta de azul parduzco, olvidando su recatado decoro.

—¡Ey! Hay piernas debajo de esos horrendos trozos de tela.

La mujer se paró en seco y soltó la falda, volviendo a ocultar sus piernas mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un flamante rojo.

—¡Eres un majadero!

James sonrió complacido y siguió corriendo por el lugar. El chico volvió la mirada hacia atrás para ver si ella le seguía. La mujer corría detrás de él sin levantarse la falda para correr, teniendo muchas dificultades con ello. No fue una sorpresa para James verla tropezar y caer. Ella toda la vida, se andaba tropezando a causa del largo de sus faldas. ¿Qué mujer quería esconder todo su físico de semejante manera?

—Generalmente se pone un pie delante del otro.

La mata de cabellos alborotados se levantó de golpe. James ladeó la cabeza y alzó las manos para evitar que la tierra que ella le había aventado, se le metiera a la boca.

—¡Ey! —Le regresó James el gesto.

Los dos se aventaban tierra, como si fuera agua. Al final terminaron suspendiendo la batalla, puesto que el polvo no les estaba dejando respirar y la tierra ya se les estaba metiendo a los ojos.

Lily tosía incontrolablemente, mientras intentaba limpiarse la tierra.

—Puedes divertirte también. Hoy me has sorprendido mucho, creo que lo he visto todo en esta tierra.

A través de los cabellos rojos, una mirada cargada de molestia por parte de la mujer fue todo lo que James, recibió como respuesta. El chico sonrió cínicamente y le desacomodo en cabello a la mujer pasando sus manos por su roja cabellera.

—Has caído muy bajo, Lilian.

James dejó de alborotarle el cabello a la mujer. Su sonrisa se desapareció y observó con fastidio a la dama que miraba a ambos con dureza.

No era muy alta, sus cabellos rubios estaban arreglados en un peinado muy formal y sofisticado. La ropa que llevaba puesta era bonita y combinaba de manera que hacía resaltar sus ojos azules parduzco; como la espantosa falda de su profesora. Quizás tuviera algo de belleza en su rostro delgado de pómulos altos, pero la mueca de desagrado tan marcada en ella, aunado al rictus severo de su boca, la hacía aun más horrenda que a su profesora, muchísimo más horrenda.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Petunia? —le cuestionó la pelirroja, incorporándose.

James frunció el ceño¿Por qué ese tono de derrotismo en una mujer que había demostrado tener carácter y firmeza? James no entendía como ella podía bajar la cabeza, ante un ser tan desagradable como lo era esta tal, Petunia.

—Lo mismo de siempre, haciendo el trabajo sucio. Alguien de la familia tiene que venir a verte ¿no?

—Estoy bien.

Asco, esa mujer sólo dibujaba asco y desprecio en su mirada. James deseó decirle un par de cosas, y ninguna de ellas era cortes.

—Es cuestión de opiniones. —Si James le hubiera dicho eso a la señorita Evans. La pelirroja no hubiera dudado ni un instante en aplastarlo con la punta de su pies y macharlo hasta que quedara bien embarrado en el suelo.

—Sin duda —respondió Lilian mirando hacia su derecha.

La mujer rubia alzó la barbilla y estiró su mano. Lily le arrebató el sobre blanco. En ningún instante ambas mujeres se tocaron, por el contrario hicieron todo lo posible por evitarlo.

—Deberías buscarte un marido, alguien debe estar lo suficientemente desesperado. Pronto te harás vieja, horrible —rió—, y no habrás logrado nada. Ya sé que…

—¿Es todo lo que tiene que entregarme?

—Ni siquiera tienes un hijo, no tendrás a nadie al final.

—Adiós.

—Vernon y yo haremos una fiesta para Dudley, mi pequeño trompito va a cumplir cinco años. No esperamos que tú vayas, con lo…

—Creo señora, que no ha entendido que no es bienvenida aquí. Váyase.

Los ojos azules se fijaron en él. James sintió que un escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo, la misma mueca de vilipendio de esa señora, era la misma mueca que la señorita Evans le había dado cuando se conocieron.

—Ahora entrenas a niños malcriados.

¿Entrenar? . ¿Acaso James era un perro?

—No insultes a James —atajó Lilian.

—Como sólo puedes controlar a los niños a eso te dedicas, porque los mayores te ven la cara…

—¡Vámonos, James! No tienes porque escuchar las tonterías de mi hermana. —La pelirroja tomó al chico por el brazo y lo jaló para comenzar a andar.

—¿Hermana? —preguntó James sorprendido—. Ella es adoptada ¿verdad?, porque es netamente horrible.

Petunia lanzó un agudo chillido, severamente ofendida. —Si Vernon no estuviera esperándome en el auto…

—¡Vaya! Deberías de sentirte orgullosa, Lilian, tú entrenas niños, pero tu hermana entrena cerdos. Eso es un puerco, no un humano, está tan gordo…—La mano de Lilian le apretó con suma fuerza, esa era la señal para que se callara. James guardó silencio y avanzó velozmente por el pasto guiado por la pelirroja.

James sonrió malévolamente al ver a la hermana de la señorita Evans, hacer una especie de rabieta sofisticada mientras avanzaba hacía el auto brillante, en donde aguardaba un hombre gordo y con cara de bulldog.

—Hasta en las mejores familias hay de esos, en la mía…¿Estás bien? —Una lágrima resbalaba por la mejilla de la mujer a la luz de las estrellas, mientras que el cielo se pasaba de rosa, naranja y rojo a gris, morado y azul oscuro.

—Me duele el tobillo.

—Puedo…—James intentó pasarle un brazo por los hombros para cargarle.

—¡No! —Fue la orden que salió de la boca de ella, impidiendo cualquier contacto entre ellos. Ni siquiera volvió la mirada hacia él, sólo se deshizo de su mano.

Ella avanzó velozmente por el prado hasta llegar a la casa y traspasar la puerta.

Ella sabía que mentía, James sabía que tras la primera lágrima vendrían otras más. Ambos sabían que ese dolor no era corporal, vendía de un lugar más profundo y doloroso. Pero mañana, ninguno de los dos, hablaría de ello

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Las confesiones de Kirsche:

El final apesta…pero en fin, no se puede tener todo en esta vida, he tardado bastante (muy consciente de ello). Al menos ya han dejado de querer lanzarse el sartén en la cabeza, James sigue siendo…¿James? Y Lily es un poco más accesible, pero nada más. Haber que nos depara el siguiente capi ¡Los merodeadores juntos! Weeeiii.

Por cierto me tomare un tiempo, si no actualizo (Imperfect Perfeccion, Feeling the Wickedness y Con Aroma a Tinta y Papel) échenle la culpa a la rubia esa: JotaKa.

Kirsche estará leyendo¡Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows!

-

Reviews: Mimig2, noiraaa, kaori Potter, cataelbereth, Ruby P. Black, Luzbelita16, Kitsune Blademaster, Jazz An' Baileys, Katell y Cafandra(.Miiss.Apple.): Os he respondido via Reply, ya sabe avísenme si no les ha llegado mi respuesta

Tomoe: os he respondido por mail, si no te ha llegado, avísame.

-

M.O.S.

-

Atte: Kirsche Himitsu Fyrof.

-

Reviews!


	5. Unidad Temática 2

Unidad Temática 2: Vida Anormal Bastante Común.

El viento sopló con fuerza levantando la capa de viaje del chico, una pelusa de polvo rodó por delante de él y creyó escuchar el silbido de un animal salvaje. Una familia de patos atravesó la calle, la madre graznaba fuertemente mientras sacudía las alas meneándose de un lado a otro, sus patitos le seguían en hilera y también se agitaban tratando de imitarla.

—¡Es una granja! —profirió el joven rubio, con cierta emoción infantil en la voz.

Un grupo de hombres que comprendía desde jóvenes de su edad hasta hombres ya entrados en años, andaba a caballo en los prados de lado izquierdo de ellos, arriando las vacas. Las reces mugían molestas al ser obligadas a caminar por el prado, sin embargo sus ruidos no opacaban las voces humanas que reían por un incidente con los cerdos. Un chico apenas entrado en la adolescencia les miró fijamente, como si nunca en su vida hubiera visto a forasteros.

—¡Agh que asco! la calzada está llena de cositas de animales, apesta horrores —se quejó un joven, que se reacomodaba el sombrero estilo vaquero. El sol brillaba fuertemente en lo alto de la bóveda celeste, ese día sus rayos besaban la tierra con fervor calentando todo lo que tocaba.

El chico de ojos color miel miró de reojo a su compañero y después volvió a fijar la vista en el paisaje, era encantador. Se parecía a los cuadros que uno veía en los museos, infinitos campos verdes vetados de alegres colores florares, colinas que perezosas y humildes se elevaban por aquí y por allá; la vida tranquila y pacífica se extendía hasta el horizonte donde se unía con el azul del cielo bienaventurado.

—Hay un bosque muy profundo.

Remus sonrió, por eso había aceptado este viaje, no tendría que preocuparse mucho por su problema, además estarían Sirius y James.

—Podemos movernos, ya. Las maletas me pesan y no pienso bajarlas al suelo, quien sabe de qué cosa poco recomendable se ensucien.

—Es linda la vista, Sirius —susurró Remus, ignorando al moreno que parecía desagradarle todo.

Peter dejó sus maletas en la tierra y corrió hasta una de las cercas que había de lado derecho, en donde berreaba un becerrito perdido. El animal se dejó acariciar por el chico, dobló sus patitas y ahí se hecho en la tierra, contento de tener alguien que le pusiera atención.

Remus bajó su equipaje dejándolo a lado del de Peter, buscó entre las hierbas del lugar y arrancó un par. Se las ofreció a Peter y el chico se las dio al animal, quien de inmediato se dispuso a comer.

—Enternecedor, ahora continuamos nuestro camino o nos ponemos a cuidar de los demás animales.

Remus y Peter pusieron los ojos en blanco. —Danos un respiro, Sirius. Tus quejas continuas comienzan a darme un dolor de cabeza —farfulló Remus. Sirius hizo una mueca de disgusto y ofensa, mientras Peter sentía la nariz del animal olisquearle la mano en busca de más comida.

—Eso no comen, Peter —le regañó Remus, impidiendo que el joven le diera al becerro galletas de chispas de chocolate.

Las mejillas del chico se coloraron y guardó el empaque en sus bolsillos. —Sólo iba a darle un poco y…las virutas.

Sirius bufó al ver a Remus arrancar más hierbas del lugar, en cuanto el chico se acercó a la res, el animal comenzó a tragar, sin impórtale nada más. Peter hizo lo mismo que Remus, así cuando el becerro terminó de comer de la mano de Remus, pasó a las hierbas que le ofrecía Peter.

—¡Pero qué caprichosa eres, Bell!

Los chicos alzaron la vista y se encontraron con una anciana de aspecto afable, que llevaba vestidos demasiado desgastados. El animal dejó de comer y caminó hacia su dueña a quien olisqueó las arrugadas y callosas manos.

—Gracias por atrapar a Bell, ella siempre se está escapando —su sonrisa vieja irradiaba calidez. Los ojos azul claro brillaban con vida a través de ese cuerpo que le pesaba un poco el caminar.

—No fue nada —contestó Remus, poniéndose de pie—. Sólo pasábamos por aquí.

—Si quieren información vayan a la posada, Rob les atenderá con gusto. El caminó hacia el otro pueblo sigue por aquí. Aunque sería una decepción que se vayan sin probar la mermelada de durazno de Marie.

—Gracias —dijo Remus—, pero buscamos la casa de la profesora Evans.

La señora abrió sus ojos con cierto interés, les escrutó minuciosamente y le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza a su becerra. —Ya se me hacía muy raro que sólo ese pingo ocupara el tiempo de la señorita, le harán buena compañía al chiquillo. Es muy inquieto, tiende a meterse en problemas pero es un buen chico.

Nadie dudó de que la señora estuviera hablando de James. Sirius sonrió sinceramente.

—Caminen por la calle, al final verán una casa blanca grande con cortinas azules y lilas. No se equivocaran de casa, es la única con un jardín muy bien cuidado y una puerta con un vitral muy grande de colores.

Peter tomó sus cosas de suelo y le echó una mirada de despedida a la becerra. Remus le agradeció la información a la mujer, quien negó con la cabeza y sonrió con esa sonrisa que tienen los ancianos para dar información ignota y uno siempre se queda preguntando¿Qué rayos quiere decir eso?

&-&-&

Sonreía ampliamente bajo el sombrero vaquero viejo y raido. Aunque ella no pudiera verlo sus ojos castaños brillaban llenos de entera felicidad, se sentía lleno de éxtasis, hacía mucho tiempo que no se divertía tanto, hacía tanto tiempo que no se sentía con tantas energías, no le importaba estar lleno de barro y comida.

—¿Me estás escuchando? —gritó su profesora, con cierto deje de indignación.

El movió una mano para darle a entender que la escuchaba perfectamente. Descruzó su pierna izquierda que estaba en escuadra sobre su pierna derecha e hizo sonar el tacón de su bota en el suelo. El paisaje del lugar era divino, le gusta observar como el sol teñía de amarillo el pasto con sus poderosos rayos, tenía ganas de ir al río del que tanto le había hablado Rob.

—Tendrías la decencia de mirarme por lo menos.

James bajó sus codos del respaldo el sillón con pesadez, ella estaba muy molesta con él pero a él no le importaba en ese momento. Un brillo travieso volvió a cruzar por sus ojos, James no alzó la mirada, se limitaba a contemplar los viejos suecos demasiado usados de Lily, la falda que llevaba ese día estaba llena de tierra y lodo en las orillas.

La mano de Lily le presionó la cabeza y le quitó el sombrero que el buen Rob le había regalado; una vez había pertenecido al hijo amado de Rob. James sacudió la cabeza hacia atrás para quitarse los mechones de cabello que le caían por la cara.

—¡Te estás riendo! —bramó la mujer, alzando sus brazos.

Y James ensanchó su sonrisa sin querer y enseñó sus dientes blancos con desfachatez.

—Tú también te estabas riendo.

Ella colocó la mano libre del sombrero en su cadera e hizo un mohín de enojo, como le disgustaba que hiciera esa mueca.

—Admítelo, fue la mar de divertido.

Lily estaba conteniendo las ganas de reír, él lo sabía. Que mujer tan terca era.

—No lo fue —mintió firmemente ella—. ¡No es posible, James! —Alzó de nuevo los brazos y el sombrero se le cayó de las manos, la mujer caminó alrededor de la mesa de centro con ambas manos en sus caderas, murmurando cosas para sí—. Eres insufrible, estás castigado.

James soltó una gran carcajada. —Vale, vale. ¿Me llevarás con Rob?

La pelirroja gritó completamente frustrada. —¡Te disculparás con Ian! Lavarás su ropa y arreglarás los desmanes que hiciste.

—¿Estás segura de querer hacer eso? —le retó el chico girando su cabeza hacia la ventana nuevamente.

Lily jugó con el sueco de su pie derecho y se cruzó de brazos. Estaba sulfurada, no sabía qué hacer con él. Se debatía entre perdonarlo u obligarlo a hacer algo que podría empeorar la situación.

—Además fue él quien hizo todo el desastre, en realidad fueron Lucy, Marie y Betty, pero a las cerditas no las puedes culpar por ir tras un…hombre —se burló el chico.

James podía oír a Lily rechinar los dientes. —Eres, eres…¡Un idiota¡Infantil!

El chico hizo un gesto de ofensa bastante pantomímica y volvió a reír. —Eso mismo me dijo tu adorable Ian. Así que supongo que sí.

—¡Él sólo pretendía ayudarte!

—Sí, bueno, si eso dices tú, está bien.

Lily bufó y negó con la cabeza bastante enojada. —Irás a tú cuarto, te darás una ducha, estudiarás e irás a casa de Ian a pedirle disculpas. Olvídate de ir a trabajar con Rob, le diré a los muchachos que te lleven a pastar los animales ó al campo a segar ¡algo debe hacerte entender que debes dejar de ser un niño!

—¡Es que no entiendes que no soy uno!

—¡Pues demuéstralo!

James se levantó del sillón y alzó las cejas con cierta picardía.

Remus tocó la puerta delicadamente con sus nudillos, Sirius por el contrario lo empujó hacia atrás y la abrió como si fuera el dueño de la casa. Peter se quedó a lado de Remus en el umbral de la puerta mientras que Sirius dejaba pesadamente sus maletas en el vestíbulo.

—Se parece a la casa de mi abuela —dijo Sirius.

Remus y Peter estuvieron en desacuerdo, a ellos les gustaba la casa.

La puerta de algún lado se abrió y cerró con suma fuerza, pasos apresurados retumbaron por el lugar. James corría hacia ellos aunque miraba hacia atrás y reía descontroladamente. James brincó evitando un zapato de madera y se subió a las escaleras.

—¡Ven aquí cobarde! —clamó la voz de una mujer muy enfadada.

James subió corriendo las escaleras. Fue entonces cuando los chicos vieron a la mujer que llevaba el otro sueco en la mano.

—Yo sólo quería hacer lo que… —Pero James no terminó de decir su idea pues el sueco salió volando hacia su dirección. La mujer tenía una pésima puntería o quizás sólo quería alarmar al joven—. ¡Eres una agresiva! Alguna vez…

La pelirroja subió hasta donde se encontraba James agachado en las escaleras. El sonido de un manotazo resonó por el lugar, seguido por varios golpes huecos y risas. Lo que los chicos creyeron una pelea sería, no era más que un tonto juego entre ambos contrincantes.

—Sube a tu cuarto y piensa en lo que has hecho. ¡No sé qué hacer contigo! —confesó la mujer con una risita tonta en sus palabras. Ella se enderezó y le sonrió al chico. James se levantó de las escaleras y la abrazó fuertemente.

—Yo sé que no puedes odiarme, porque soy infinitamente adorable. —Como respuesta, él sólo recibió un bufido tremendo.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes?

James la soltó y observó a sus espectadores, al chico se le iluminó todo el rostro. Lily pudo ver la felicidad danzar por el cuerpo de su alumno, nunca lo había visto tan contento desde su llegada a Bowsden.

—¡Chicos! —gritó efusivamente, y casi se lanza desde la altura en la que estaba hasta abajo.

Lily le impidió el paso con una mirada muy seria. James abrió la boca pero ella le señaló su cuarto con gran determinación. Se sintió muy culpable por ver como los ojos de él se empañaban de tristeza y soledad, sin oponer resistencia James subió a su cuarto y ahí se quedó.

Tras escuchar que la puerta de James se cerraba, ella se reacomodó la ropa y bajó para encarar a los tres jóvenes que tenía en el vestíbulo. Con una dura mirada los escruto fríamente, las ropas de viaje estaban sucias, lucían ligeramente cansados y desorientados.

El de cabello negro y porte elegante abrió la boca para hablar, pero ella con el movimiento de una mano le detuvo y les indicó que la siguieran.

Los tres chicos fueron tras ella. Remus sonrió ampliamente al ver que James había exagerado en sus cartas, la persona que tenía delante no era una vieja arpía de noventa años. Era una mujer madura, pequeña, delgada, delicada, pero con mucho carácter. Se notaba que podía controlar a su amigo con facilidad, aunque James lograba sacarla de sus casillas.

—Siéntense por favor —dijo con una voz suave y dulce, muy diferente a la helada mirada que les dedicó en la primera instancia—. ¿Desean algo para tomar? —Sacó una varita de entre sus faldas e hizo aparecer cuatro tazas de té.

El salón de la estancia tenía mucha luz, pero a Peter le parecía algo deprimente. Azul y lila cubrían todo el lugar con muebles que daban un aire demasiado senil para la mujer que tenía delante. Toda la casa estaba adornada como si en ella viviera alguien muy grande, alguien que tenía entre sesenta y noventa años, pero su dueña era muy joven.

En el lugar había muchos adornos curiosos, rimbombantes y viejos. Era como si ella quisiera llenar con objetos la falta de vitalidad en la casa. Sirius se sentó delante de ella para observarla muy bien. No les sonreía como a James y pese a que sus maneras eran cálidas, ella se mantenía esencialmente alejada de ellos.

—Supongo conocen a James, si vienen a visitarlo lamento decirles que su padre Charlus le prohibió estrictamente…

—No venimos a visitar a James —intervino Sirius—. Fuimos cómplices de él en el suceso que acarreo su castigo. El padre de James comentó que era lo que le había impuesto a James éstas vacaciones y nuestros padres. —Señaló a los otros dos y a sí mismo—. Decidieron que deberíamos cumplir el mismo castigo.

Sirius había pensado muy bien la mentira junto con Remus, era algo que sonaba muy convincente.

La pelirroja frunció el ceño, estaba procesando toda la información lentamente. No podía confiar en la palabra de tres chicos que eran amigos de James. Además el señor Potter ya le había advertido de los diversos trucos que este grupo era capaz de hacer.

—¿Tienes alguna prueba?

El más apuesto de los tres y que se hallaba sentado frente a ella, rebuscó entre sus ropas y le entregó una carta escrita por Charlus Potter. Era la letra de él y su firma, adjuntas venían otras tres cartas, una con el sello de la familia Black y las otras dos con las firmas pomposas de los magos.

—Hablaré con el señor Potter —anunció al terminar de leer las cartas.

El moreno hizo un gesto de asentimiento, en su cara sólo se dibujaba el aburrimiento. Lily salió del lugar con un extraño sentimiento, sabía que algo estaba mal, sólo que no sabía qué.

Sirius se recargó en el sillón y sonrió. Charlus no iba a estar en la casa por un buen tiempo, a una semana de la partida de James, él se había ido a dar una vuelta por Europa con todos esos bobos políticos del Ministerio de Magia. Según las palabras del Charlus, James no corría ningún peligro y nada de la "campestre" campiña a donde había enviado a su hijo le importaba. Ningún mensaje sobre ellos le llegaría porque la casa estaría prácticamente vacía. La esposa de Charlus a estas horas debería estar en Rusia comprando chucherías.

Cuando Lily volvió Remus le sonrió afablemente, ella le devolvió el gesto, desde ese momento había decidido que él era el más simpático de los tres. Se sentó en su lugar nuevamente y carraspeó para llamar la atención del chico de cabello negro. Él le recordaba mucho a James, físicamente y emocionalmente tenían sus similitudes, aunque el chico que tenía por delante era muchísimo más apuesto.

—No está en casa —dijo—¿puedo hablar con alguno de sus padres?

El chico de cabellos castaños le volvió a sonreír acogedoramente. —Puede hablar con los míos y le confirmaran lo que le hemos dicho.

Parecía que ellos no mentían, cartas escritas a puño y letra de sus familiares, seguridad al hablar, se preguntaba a sí misma porqué seguía desconfiando de ellos. —Muy bien lo confirmaremos más tarde, ahor… —Pero ella se calló de inmediato y salió de la estancia velozmente. Sirius y Remus se miraron intentando encontrar la respuesta en el otro, todo se aclaró al escuchar un estridente: "_¡James te dije que no salieras de tu cuarto!" _alguna replica de poco agrado debió recibir pues la voz de ella se volvió a alzar en gritos incomprensibles, mientras la risa de James reverberaba por el lugar. La conversación a medias se acercaba velozmente a ellos, la puerta se abrió y por ella entró James discutiendo con la pelirroja.

Cuando el chico se encontró con sus amigos se olvidó por completo de fastidiar a Lily y comenzó a saludar a sus amigos. El chico portaba unos pantalones vaqueros con una camiseta a cuadros, botas puntiagudas y un paliacate en el cuello que le daba un toque muy cowboy.

La estancia se llenó de saludos masculinos que a Lily le recordaron a los orangutanes machos de una manada. Palabras del argot en tonalidades graves sonaron por aquí y por allá, risas con toques bastante varoniles inundaron el ambiente. Ella se sentía fuera de lugar.

Cuando James volvió a tomar consciencia de la presencia de la mujer en la habitación, le sonrió y corrió a sentarse a lado de ella.

—Ella es Lily, a primera vista es un poco amarga y aburrida pero es genial cuando se lo propone. También tiene así un aire de dureza y soltería ¡ah! Y tiene piernas debajo de esas feúchas faldas.

Los chicos no sabían si reír o no, los comentarios de James por muy graciosos que parecieran ser, sobraban bastante. Además a ella no parecieron caerle en gracia precisamente, pues miraba a James desde su posición con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Ja, ja —río sarcásticamente—, señor soy-todo-un-encanto... —James sonrió mostrándole sus perfectos dientes blancos—. De patán, majadero, infantil.

James puso los ojos en blanco. —Uno quiere ser agradable contigo pero tú eres sencillamente terrible, y luego dicen que el incivilizado es uno. —El joven se quitó una pelusa invisible de su pantalón

La mujer puso los ojos en blanco. —Disculpe señor políticamente-correcto, siento no tratarlo como su Grandeza Personal lo requiere. —James odiaba que ella tomara esa actitud, siempre terminaba avergonzándolo—. Déjeme empezar por saludarlo, Yo Tarzán, tú Chita —dijo ella con el tono bobo, de dos más dos son cuatro, golpeando a James en el pecho muy similar al saludo que el joven había recibido de sus amigos.

—¿Ahora puedo devolverte yo el saludo? —contestó James sonriendo descaradamente.

Lily apretó los labios fuertemente y colocó un brazo frente a su regazo. James rió alegremente mientras la pelirroja salía del cuarto dando un portazo.

&-&-&

El hombre de edad avanzada parecía dormitar tranquilamente en la silla mecedora del porche, con el viejo sombrero vaquero tapando su faz. El día se había vuelto aún más caluroso, el sol brillaba intensamente en lo alto con todo su esplendor y fuerza, el viento que pasaba por el pueblo era terriblemente caliente. Uno tenía la sensación de que estaba próximo a derretirse, todos los habitantes del diminuto pueblo se refugiaban bajo el cobijo de una sombra y tomaban bebidas casi heladas, sin embargo eso hacía que uno resintiera aún más el calor.

Miss Pickering se sorprendió al ver a la _señorita_ Evans caminar por la calle principal con cuatro jóvenes revoloteando a su alrededor. _Ésa_ que nunca tenía a un ser de la especie del género masculino, a más de tres metros cerca de ella por más de cinco minutos, exceptuando los niños, ahora se veía rodeada por cuatro jóvenes fuertes y hermosos. La dueña de la librería que estaba cerca de la posada de Rob, se colocó en la entrada e hizo como que arreglaba algunos ejemplares, los cuales cayeron al suelo al ver que el chico de gafas redondas tomaba la mano de la mujer con una naturalidad pecaminosa.

A pesar de que la señorita Evans la retiró de inmediato la mano y apresuró el paso, mientras en su rostro se vislumbraba una mueca de molestia, Miss Pikering corrió hacia la casa de la Señora Van de Castle, tener a una mujer soltera y cuatro jóvenes guapos viviendo bajo el mismo techo, eso era un escándalo, obsceno, sucio…y la cotilla de la semana.

—¡Ey, Rob! —James saludó al anciano que dormitaba dándole una palmada en la espalda.

Rob tosió fuertemente, intentando recuperar el aliento y no ahogarse con su propia saliva.

—¡Eres un majadero! —chilló Lily, golpeando suavemente al anciano en la espalda, quitándole el sombrero de la cabeza, para observarle—. ¿Te encuentras bien, Rob? Disculpa al tonto de mi alumno.

El anciano bizqueó durante unos segundos antes de ver a James con el sombrero raido en la cabeza y una sonrisa picara. —Muchacho, que bueno que vienes, tengo unas botellas de cerveza.

—¡Rob!

El hombre notó la presencia de la mujer a su lado y sonrió dulcemente, como sólo los ancianos pueden hacer para calentar el corazón de los jóvenes. —El chico ha trabajado duro, pequeña, se tiene muy bien merecido un trago de cerveza, además con este calor infernal no hay nada mejor que un trago de cerveza bien fría. Si tan sólo todo el mundo bebiera cerveza todos los días…

—James no viene aquí a tomar nada. Si tiene sed, hay agua en mi casa y te agradecería que no le des nada nocivo.

—La cerveza no es nociva, linda.

Lily hizo una mueca que dejó muy en claro, que ella creía justamente lo contrario. —Han llegado otros alumnos, pero no puedo mantenerlos en casa, así que vengo a pedir que los cuides tú, Rob.

—¡Invitados! —exclamó el anciano bastante emocionado.

—No, ellos trabajaran para pagar el alquiler.

—Espera un segundo, podemos pagar sin necesidad de…—clamó Sirius.

—Mientras estén aquí, estarán bajo mi cuidado, no trabajarán por dinero sino para mantener sus mentes ocupadas; no quiero que gasten sus energías en hacer cosas fútiles, inútiles o problemáticas —le gruñó la pelirroja, observando a James quien sonreía y miraba hacia el interior de la posada.

—Un cuerpo ocioso es un nido de vicios —habló Rob para sí mismo y asintió con la cabeza—. Los mantendré ocupados, dulce.

La mujer miró fijamente al anciano. —Nada de bebidas alcohólicas, chicas o cosas raras, Rob. —El anciano volvió a sonreír con dulzura e inocencia—. Y mucho cuidado de meterles ideas en la cabeza.

—Eres una desconfiada.

Lily alzó la barbilla y detuvo a James por el codo quien estaba a punto de correr hacia July, la camarera de la posada.

—Mantendrás tus manos en tus obligaciones, mocosa. —La chica observó a Lily severamente ofendida—. Para los cuatro, nada de cotilleos o líos, que quede bien claro eso.

Sirius retó con la mirada a Lily¿Quién diablos era ella para decirle que hacer o que no? Estaba fuera de sus casillas, ya aprendería quien era Sirius Black.

—¿Todo bien, hija?

—Isobel —saludó Lily a la mujer de cabellos blancos que aparecía por la parte trasera del lugar.

—Pero si son ustedes —exclamó Isobel, alanzando sus arrugados brazos al cielo.

Remus saludó a la dueña de la becerrita con una leve inclinación de la cabeza. La vieja caminaba hacia ellos lerdamente.

—Ella nos dijo en donde vivías —le aclaró Remus a Lily.

La pelirroja le sonrió suavemente.

—Te agradecería que cuidaras de ellos Isobel, son mis alumnos.

La anciana se detuvo antes los muchachos y les sonrió. —Debes estar muy contento, Jimmy, tendrás buena compañía.

—Lily no es tan divertida, es una gruñona que todo el tiempo…¡Ah!

—Debes cuidar tus palabras delante de una dama —le dijo Isobel y James se sobó el brazo que la anciana le había pellizcado—. Tengo una tarta de manzana para ti y una botella de cerveza.

La pelirroja se llevó las manos a la cara y suspiró pesadamente¿Por qué todos insistían en consentir a James?

—Ven aquí, July, tienes que conocer a mis amigos…

James se apresuró a tomar una mesa e iniciar una plática con todos los de la posada, presentando a sus tres amigos. Lily bajó la mirada y salió del lugar en silencio, no era malo dejar que se divirtiera un poco el chico, lo necesitaba. La pelirroja abandonó el lugar sin volver la mirada atrás, tenía que preparar la cena, ir con Ian para ver si se encontraba bien y debía decidir qué era lo que iba a hacer, para practicar su puntada de punto de cruz.

—¡Lily!

—¿Te encuentras bien, Ian? —preguntó la mujer vagamente.

Ian sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. —Sólo tengo un par de contusiones, nada severo, la peor parte se la llevó mi camisa.

—Te compraré una nueva.

—¡No, por favor! No fue tu culpa.

—Iba a tomar del dinero de James —repuso Lily—. Me alegra que estés bien, con tu permiso.

Ian la observó andar lentamente en aquel día soleado. Era una imagen que ya había vivido otras tantas veces, era un cuadro que ya conocía, que ya había pintado. Ella, siempre ella tan fría y distante, tan sola y tan gris, con la mirada ilusionista perdida en sus tristes pensamientos, que se mecían al ritmo de sus ropajes solitarios, hasta el cálido sol parecía no poder penetrar su belleza marchita.

Y la pintura se derruía y secaba cada vez más.

&-&-&

—Bueno, nos hemos librado de ella.

—No digas eso, Sirius —dijo James, Sirius se volvió hacia su amigo con una mirada de desconcierto—. No es tan dura como parece, ella también puede ser frágil.

Una mirada maliciosa cruzó por los ojos de Sirius. —¿Te has enamorado de tu profesora, pequeño Jimmy?

—No seas idiota —replicó James molesto, dejando el tenedor de metal sobre la mesa de golpe—. Ella no es mi tipo, es mucho más grande que yo, podría ser mi madre. No todos somos tan amorales como tú, Sirius.

—Bueno, no es tu mamá, así que es posible —dijo Sirius seriamente—, y aunque fuera tu madre, tu eres un hombre y ella una mujer. He escuchado…

—Deja de decir tonterías, Sirius —pidió Remus—. Así que ella es la vieja noventona. —James sonrió nostálgicamente—, de la que hablabas, no me parece en absoluto vieja.

—No que va, sí le quitas esas ropas tan anticuadas y esos peinados tan estirados, hasta puede ser muy guapa —concordó Sirius.

—Tiene unos ojos muy bonitos.

—A ella le gustan los intelectuales, Peter —murmuró James, quien jugaba con su ultimo trozó de tarta—. No tienes oportunidades, chiquitín.

Peter se sonrojó violentamente y evitó la mirada de James. —No quiero nada con mi profesora.

—Tampoco es que James tenga oportunidad, tampoco —dijo Remus, pinchando un trozo de tarta y llevándoselo a la boca—. Eso de intelectual en James, es como intentar juntar: Sirius y seriedad.

Peter rió junto con Remus, mientras que James y Sirius torcieron los labios.

—Te mueres de cómico, Remus.

El chico sonrió suavemente y ladeó la cabeza para que el mechón castaño que le caía por la cara, dejara de picarle la nariz.

Unos cabellos rubios cenizos cayeron sobre la mesa, junto con un vestido amarillo mostaza. July le sonreía descaradamente a Sirius, mientras dejaba la segunda ración de tarta de los chicos.

—Así que el fin de semana están libres.

Todos voltearon a ver a James quien estaba más interesado en la tarta, cuando vio que todos esperaban su respuesta, el joven sonrió y se apresuró a contestar:

—Se podría decir.

—¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa? —inquirió Sirius.

—Bueno, Lily es la que está a cargo. Ella decide.

Sirius soltó unas cuantas palabras altisonantes, se cruzó de brazos y observó la madera carcomida del techo.

—Con ustedes hará una excepción —aseguró James—, soy yo quien está absolutamente en sus manos. —El chico comenzó a comer con avidez la tarta olvidándose de todo lo demás. A Sirius le irritó que James se dejara mangonear por esa mujer sin rechistar.

—Tonterías —bufó Sirius—, podemos hacerle entender que nosotros, los merodeadores.

James negó suavemente con la cabeza. —No quiero volver a pelear con ella, me da igual lo demás.

—Pero James, los fines de semana…—protestó July. La joven se levantó de la mesa y salió del lugar llevándose consigo los trastos sucios, dirigiendo una mirada indignada a la puerta trasera del lugar, Isobel avanzaba hacia los chicos por aquel punto.

—Será mejor que no la provoquen, es una mujer con mucho carácter, además todas las jovencitas del lugar pueden traerles muchos problemas, harán lo que sea con tal de salir de este lugar. No se dejen llevar por las apariencias, son gente que quiere escalar peldaños a toda costa. La señorita Evans sabe lo que hace y créanme que es por su propio bien.

Sirius observó a James quien miraba la tarta demasiado ensimismado, para estar sólo pensando en su sabor.

—Terminen de comer y vayan con Rob —dijo Isobel posando sus callosas manos en Remus y Sirius—. Él les dirá cual va a ser su trabajo y en donde dormirán, tú me ayudarás a mí. —Peter sonrió alegremente al ser el elegido para ayudar a Isobel; la imagen de Bell había aparecido en su cabeza—. Y tú mi niño, será mejor que vuelvas a casa cuanto antes, ella no debe estar sola por mucho tiempo.

—A ella le gustará tu tarta, Isa.

La anciana le sonrió y posó sus manos en los hombros de James. —Rob me dijo que te quedaba muy bien el sombrero de Mickey.

James iba a preguntarle a Isobel sobre el sombrero, cuando la puerta de la posada se abrió y por ella entraron varias personas.

—¡Ian! Qué bueno tenerte por aquí¿quieres un trozo de tarta de durazno?

James pinchó su trozo de tarta de manzana con mucha fuerza, llamando la atención de sus compañeros, el muchacho estaba machacando la comida.

—¿Tienes clientes, Isa?

—¡Que bah! Son más como invitados especiales, el pequeño Jimmy ha traído compañía.

Remus no entendía porque había tanta animosidad entre James y aquel hombre, pero de que se desagradaban el uno al otro, eso era tan cierto como que Sirius era el hermano gemelo de James.

—Eso es muy bueno. —Ian sonrió maliciosamente hacia James, antes de tomar la mano de Isobel y darle unas palmaditas—. Los niños siempre necesitan de compañeros de juego.

James tenía la quijada fuertemente apretada, mientras por su mente se veía malos pensamientos revoloteando por doquier.

—Te llevaré con Rob, Ian. Te ayudará a cambiar los cristales de tus casa, se verán muy bonitos, apuesto que a Lily le gustará…

—¿Viajeros?

Los chicos prestaron atención a la voz que les llamaba.

—¿Viven por aquí, se acaban de mudar?

—Deja de ser tan metiche, Eileen.

Eileen debía ser una joven de más o menos su edad, tenía un pelo castaño claro que le llegaba hasta los hombros y ojos de color miel, sus facciones eran suaves y agraciadas muy bien ubicadas en un rostro ovalado. Vestía con un vestido de algodón de color lila y sandalias blancas de bajo tacón.

El chico debía ser un amigo o pariente lejano suyo, de mayor edad que Eileen y los merodeadores, su cabello era de color castaño rojizo peinado con una línea muy recta de lado izquierdo y ojos azules, portaba unos vaqueros de color claro, una camisa blanca muy bien planchada, abotonada estrictamente hasta arriba a pesar del calor. Calzaba botas bastante cuidadas, debían de ser de piel de algún reptil.

—Tú eres un amargado, mi nombre es Eileen McNeil, vivo en Oxford pero en las vacaciones vengo a este aburrido pueblo a visitar a mi tía-abuela con el pesado de Dan. —Sus ojos se posaron vívidamente en Sirius y James—. Es mi primo —añadió con un brillo travieso, Remus deseó que los ojos de la chica dejara de mirarlo como si fuera un cubo de hielo en medio del desierto.

—Déjalos en paz, Eileen.

La chica hizo un mohín de decepción y suspiró.

—Mi nombre es Sirius Black.

Eileen sonrió y le hizo una mueca bastante graciosa a su primo quien puso los ojos en blanco, sin que nadie le invitara, tomó una silla y se sentó cerca de los chicos.

—Ese es Remus Lupin, el chiquitín es Peter Pettigrew y ese que no deja de comer es James Potter.

James saludó a la joven con un movimiento del tenedor y continuó en lo suyo, Remus se limitó a inclinar la cabeza, mientras que Peter le saludó alegremente con la mano.

—No sea un bruto, Dan, ten modales.

El chico se cruzó de brazos y se presentó observando el techo:

—Daniel Dreyer y niñero de esta mocosa.

Eileen golpeó a su primo en el costado. —Eres un pesado, por mi puedes irla a ver, no me importa.

Daniel observó a Eileen con los ojos entrecerrados. —Si llegó solo a casa de tía Jenny me llevaré una buena reprimenda.

—No me hagas reír, ir a ver a tía Jenny —susurró molesta—, ignórenlo —sonrió nuevamente—. ¿Qué hacen por aquí? Bowsden no es precisamente un lugar atractivo para el turismo.

—Estudiar —contestó Remus—, estamos con la señorita Evans.

—¡Que aburrido! —exclamó Eileen, echando hacia atrás los hombros y cruzando las piernas—. Debe ser mortal para ustedes estar ahí con esa patosa mujer.

—Eileen —le llamó la atención su primo. La joven observó de reojo a Daniel, y después volvió a fijar su atención en los chicos.

—Tú cállate —gruñó la joven, haciendo un ademan con la mano—, la conozco y no es precisamente alguien que sepa de diversión o pasar un rato ameno. Además es una mustia…y perversa.

—Luce como una bruja, pero no es así.

—Espera a que pase el tiempo y no podrás soportarla —afirmó Eileen mirando fijamente a James quien detuvo el tenedor vació en sus labios—, pronto querrá manejar toda tu vida, siempre diciéndote que hacer o no hacer, dice que le importan los niños, pero la verdad es que les tiene recelo. Y cuando son jóvenes…

—Te lo advierto, Eileen.

La joven volteó a ver a su primo, puso los ojos en blanco y se acercó a los chicos como si quisiera contarles un secreto. —Siempre está sola con un montón de niños; en su mayoría son del género masculino, eso es un poco sucio ¿no? No es la buena persona que aparenta ser, le gusta tener al mundo a sus pies con su apariencia de mujer recatada…

—¡Suficiente! —bramó Daniel, tomándola por un brazo y tratando de levantarla de la silla—. ¡Cómo te atreves a decir semejante estupidez! La señorita Evans no es nada de lo que tú dices.

—Yo sólo digo que si le gustan los niños¿Por qué no tiene los suyos propios? —apuntó como su fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Al no recibir respuesta de su primo continuó—. Y mira es horrible, vamos no tiene físico, pero se de algunos hombres desesperados que han buscado algo con ella, sin embargo siempre les rechaza, aunque con semejante frigidez que tiene, yo estaría aliada…El punto es…

—¡Eso no te incumbe! Si ella no quiere depender de nadie, no es tu problema. Ella es una persona admirable, ha llegado muy lejos por sí sola —enumeró el chico mirando hacia enfrente y con la quijada algo rígida.

—Claro, vivir en este pueblucho de quinta es haber conquistado China —se mofó la chica haciendo un gesto burlesco.

—Además es alguien muy inteligente, divertida, vale más que muchas tontas mocosas que yo conozco.

—Dices eso porque estás enamorado de ella —profirió la joven sublevada, jalando su brazo y rehuyendo del contacto de su primo.

—Y tú dices esas cosas horribles porque no le perdonas que haya elegido a Elizabeth, en vez de a ti.

—Crees que le tengo celos —farfulló la chica—, por favor, eso fue hace mucho tiempo y en realidad agradezco eso. —Eileen viajó sus ojos por el lugar y se acomodó el cabello—. Ella no es alguien digno de admirar, tengan cuidado con ella, en cualquier momento podría…

—Lamento que tengan que escuchar a ésta tonta —le interrumpió Daniel—, conozcan a las personas por ustedes mismos y no por habladurías.

—Eso suena muy razonable —concordó Eileen, meneando la cabeza.

—La señorita Evans me enseñó eso —dijo Daniel repentinamente.

Eileen salió del lugar visiblemente indignada, sin importarle golpear a una mujer de edad adulta en el hombro, quien le dijo un par de frases que no obtuvieron respuestas. Daniel se disculpó con la señora por Eileen. La señora debía conocer a Daniel pues se refería a él como: _pequeño Dan_.

—Que tengas buen día querido.

Daniel sonrió y salió del lugar al tiempo que tres señoras más entraban al establecimiento, James fijó su vista en la mesa, le disgustaba que lo evaluaran con la vista como si fuera un animal de granja que espera ser comprado.

—¿Tengo algo en la cara? —Sirius no soportaba que los adultos lo evaluaran tan dura y descaradamente con la vista, James sabía que eso le recordaba a Walburga.

Cuchicheos de ofensas resonaron por el lugar antes de que la más gorda de ellas negara con la cabeza y todas en conjunto salieran del establecimiento, a James le recordaron a un grupo de gallinas gordas saliendo del corral cuando son ahuyentadas, revoloteando las alas, cacareando fuertemente y tropezándose unas con otras.

—Será mejor ir a buscar a Rob —dijo Remus.

—No me agradan —murmuró Sirius, apretando su tenedor y señalando la puerta.

Remus se encogió de hombros y se levantó del lugar. —A mi tampoco, y eso que uno piensa que la gente que vive en el campo es más agradable.

—Yo iré a buscar a Isobel —exclamó Peter, levantándose de un brinco y saliendo por la puerta trasera del lugar.

—Al menos alguien se divertirá enormemente. —James puso los codos sobre la mesa, entrelazó sus dedos y recargó su barbilla en ellos—. ¿En qué piensas, James?

—Rob es un buen tipo, Sirius. Te vas a divertir con él.

El animago de ojos grises inclinó la cabeza logrando que los mechones de su cabello negro le cayeran por el rostro, cubriendo la mayoría de facciones.

—Si tú lo dices, Jimmy. —Los labios de Sirius dibujaron una sonrisa maliciosa, antes de que se levantara y comenzara a andar a lado de Remus, quien se metía las manos a los bolsillos delanteros de sus jeans.

Sirius cruzó sus brazos por detrás de la cabeza y comenzó a silbar una vieja canción. James se levantó, observó por las ventanas del lugar a las señoras hablando entre ellas y abanicándose de vez en cuando, no se podía saber si les faltaba oxigeno debido a que hablaban sin parar o a causa del calor. Suspiró y salió del lugar caminando despreocupada y desvergonzadamente, andando con esa cadencia que anuncia que se es un holgazán, majadero y que no le importa lo que la gente piense.

El sol se movía lentamente por la bóveda celeste, en un cielo enteramente azul sin nubes que taparan los poderosos rayos solares. El viento seco alzaba un polvo árido que se pegaba a la piel, se adentraba en los poros de cada uno y quemaba, y dolía y derruía.

El verano calentaba los sentimientos de los seres humanos, los volvía más intensos, más candorosos, de color rojo carmín, rojo como el fuego que lo arrasa todo.

James saludó a las señoras con una mano al pasar y ellas sólo le devolvieron una gélida mirada mustia.

El sol del verano secaba el agua dulce y refrescante de la risa, borraba toda marca de humedad, secaba las lágrimas de dolor por la fuerza, borraba la marca pero no el sentimiento.

Unas jovencitas le saludaron con la mano e irrumpieron en risas bobas al instante ocultando su cara entre los viejos libros de la librería de pueblo, un joven de ojos cafés le miraba con desaprobación detrás de todas ellas.

En el verano el pasto verde se teñía de amarillo desnutrido, el frescor y la tersidad de la hoja verde cambiaba a aspereza y resequedad, no era seda de la madre tierra, sino espinas de la madre tierra lo que uno toca, al caer en el verano.

Los hombres cabalgaban cuidando de las reces, Ian lo miraba con recelo desde su caballo pinto. James pasó de él, no quería darle mucha importancia a ese tipo por el momento, sin embargo las risas de sus quienes le acompañaban le llamaron la atención. Una sonrisa maligna cruzó por la faz de James, ya conocerían a su diablo interno si atrevían a hacerle algo.

Las flores en el verano esparcen todo su olor inundando a la razón, en el verano los olores se entremezclan y la putrefacción de la mentira se huele desde la lejanía, en el verano todo apesta a sudor sicalíptico pútrido, en el verano las infamias se huelen más.

Lily se encontraba cruzada de brazos, recargada sobre el portón de su casa con los labios torcidos y las cejas ligeramente arqueadas, una mujer con vestidos recatados de seda y un peinado aun más estirado que el de su profesora hablaba con Lily. Daniel sentado metros más allá de ellas, esperaba sentado en el porche intentando beber té mientras escuchaba a medias, la conversación de las dos mujeres. James se plantó en la puerta de la verja y la abrió azotándola, haciendo resonar la madera. Lily miró al cielo indiferente ante el gesto de James, la mujer con quien su profesora hablaba se giró hacia él y le miró de mala gana. James sonrió descaradamente y se plantó en la puerta de la entrada con ese aire de superioridad y arrogancia que siempre le acompañaba, así le hacía saber al mundo que él era James Charlus Potter y hacia lo que le venía en gana.

Aquella de vestidos costosos salió del lugar andando a prisa y con un meneo de cabeza indignado, James la observó perderse por la calle en exceso calurosa.

—¡Cielos! —exclamó Daniel, atrapando la atención de James.

—¿Qué? —gruñó gravemente.

Daniel le sonrió y dejó la taza de té sobre la mesa con delicadeza. —Ya sabes, pueblo chico: inferno grande.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Las Confesiones de Kirsche:

Lo sé, lo sé muuuy tarde, me tarde ¡años! Primero no tenía inspiración, luego yo y mi cabezonería de hacer un blog, luego escribo el capítulo y jodo el sistema operativo por estar jugando con el REGEDIT (lo lamento tengo las manos muy largas cuando se trata de computadoras)¡lo siento tanto! Pero aquí está esta actualización y prometo que mañana actualizo Feeling the Wickedness (sean felices).

Por cierto, dense una vuelta por mi **blog** donde haré **espacio para mis fics** _(probablemente ahí pueda responder ampliamente a reviews anónimos que no quieran dejar su e-mail o no me lleguen)_ y estaré comentando varias cosas, cualquier idea que se les ocurra es bien recibida. (Ya que no me deja hablar ampliamente con ustedes mis lindos lectores, en el blog pueden decirme lo que les plazca –igual pensaba abrir un foro, pero para entrar en los foros de ff . net hay que estar registrado, en el bog hasta los anónimos pueden entrar-). La dirección de blog es: **ht tp:// conspi racion delali belula .blo gsp ot. co m/** (le quitan los espacios y todo listo ;) –ya dejo de hacer publicidad¡cuídense!)

Un anunció más, petición en realidad: **¿Alguien interesado en ser el Beta-reader de este fic?** Quienes quieran, mándenme un MP o déjenrme un review donde digan en donde puedo localizarlos, para quedar de acuerdo.

**Reviews: mimig2, Ruby P Black, Ilisia Brongar, Mi-x-LuBrE-x-CaLa, BlancEspirit, CaRmEn EvAnS, Biankita Black, luna712, Annie Parker, Kyareth, Angelia Lovegood:** he respondido via reply, sino les ha llegado avisenme y vuelvo a contester via MP.

**Tomoe, Lazenca Daidouji, chik b potter:** respondido vía e-mail sino les llegó mi respuesta digande y os vuelvo a enviar el mail.

-

Atte: Kirsche Himitsu Fyrof.

-

M.O.S.

M.O.M.

M.O.J.


	6. Tema 2,1

Tema 2.1: Sobre Caminar o Andar.

Nunca había sido una mujer muy perezosa, desde pequeña le habían enseñado a ser trabajadora, en su infancia todas las mañana se paraba muy temprano, tomaba su desayuno a velocidad normal, mientras su madre le recogía el largo cabello esponjado en una coleta alta, en donde no había cavidad para el cabello mal acomodado o abultado, todo tenía que estar completamente estirado y los más pegado al cuero cabelludo, aunque el resto del día sufriera de un terrible dolor de cabeza, con el tiempo su cabello creció, así como ella y los peinados se hicieron más complicados, ya no era suficiente una alta coleta, llegaron las trenzas cruelmente apretadas, los chongos en exceso rígidos para que nada se saliera de su lugar. En Hogwarts también había seguido la misma rutina, sólo que sin ayuda de su madre, el cabello de una señorita siempre debía estar bien recogido, tampoco se lo podía cortar por arriba de la cintura y ningún hombre debía tocarlo. A varios años de aquellas tradiciones que pertenecían más a las tradiciones de su madre que de ella, cuando una chica podía elegir entre llevar un corte de cabello como el de un chico, Lily seguía atándose el cabello como su madre le indicó un día.

Se puso una bata azul con gatos deslavados como adorno, entraría a preparar un baño rápido, bajaría por los elementos necesarios para hacer el desayuno, lo prepararía, limpiaría la casa, si le daba tiempo iría al huerto para recolectar algunas frutas, sino prepararía la clase del día de hoy, después iría al huerto, regresaría para limpiar alguna parte de la casa; una casa siempre estaba sucia, sacaría su material hacer punto, tal vez iría a tomar el té con las damas de la región mientras practicaban su puntada, regresaría a las ocho a casa para asegurarse que James se encontraba en el lugar y preferiblemente en la cama, saldría a dar un paseo y luego se iría a más tardar a las diez a la cama, quizás a las nueve; si James se lo permitía.

La ventana de su cuarto fue golpeada por algún extraño objeto, Lily pensó que tal vez era producto de su imaginación, cuando un segundo golpe se produjo. La mujer avanzó hasta su ventana y la abrió de par en par.

—No usas gorro para dormir —el chico ladeó la cabeza como si la información lo desconcertara—, me hubiera sorprendido menos que lo usaras.

—Deberías estar con los chicos en los prados, cuidando ovejas.

James le sonrió antes de darle una palmadita a su caballo. —No sabía que los muggles aún usaran a los caballos para esto, creía que ya habían inventado esos geniales artefactos magnánimos…parecen funcionar con magia.

—¿Es eso lo que querías decirme?

—Cielos mujer, eres terrible ¿sabías? Claro que lo sabías —continuó el chico con su perorata—, pero tengo algo importante que enseñarte, ven.

El chico estaba demente, eran las cinco de la mañana, ella sólo vestía un camisón del siglo pasado, con una bata aun más horripilante que sus cortinas violetas de flores amarillas con encaje rosado. Ni por todo el oro del Congo saldría con ese demente.

—Vamos, no hay tiempo, mujer necesitamos tu ayuda —esta vez era una verdadera petición, nada de juegos.

—No estoy lista, James.

El chico puso los ojos en blanco. —Llevas puesto el vestido de mi abuela, por supuesto que estás apropiadamente vestida.



Lily se sintió aliviada de no estar nada cerca de James, así él no notaría lo tremendamente colorada que se había puesto con tan despectivo comentario. El chico le dirigió una nueva mirada de exasperación y la mujer se resigno a bajar. 

En ese entonces debió darse cuenta que su rutina estaba cambiando, no se había atado el cabello en un rígido peinado, como lo desde hacía más de quince años.

—¿Estoy aquí, ahora qué? —bramó la mujer de mala gana, cruzándose de brazos al llegar a lado de James.

El caballo del chico era un precioso semental pinto de color champagne, Lily observó al animal y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa, era Dash; uno de los caballos favoritos de Míster Rockefeller, el animal era grandioso, de esos que se exhibían en las ferias; pero hasta donde sabía el caballo era demasiado temperamental, voluble y salvaje, para que alguien lo montara. Tal vez era porque era un chiquillo mimado como su jinete, después de todo entre especie se entendían.

—Algo me dice que no quiero saber la razón de esa maligna sonrisa —murmuró James extendiéndole una mano, era una invitación para montar junto a él.

—No me voy a montar en esa bestia.

James frunció el ceño, como si lo hubiera insultado a él. —Vas a lastimar los sentimientos de Dash, no la tomes en cuenta, hermano —dijo el chico palmeado al caballo que movió sus orejas—, la verdad es que está loco por ti, pero no quiere decir sus sentimientos, ya sabes cómo son las mujeres…¡ey! Manos quietas, señora.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Quieren que vayas a los campos —contestó el chico sobándose la pierna que la mujer le había golpeado—, y yo me ofrecí a llevarte —habló como si fuera todo un caballero.

—Indícame en donde están para ir.

James rodó los ojos, espoleó a Dash; Lily dio un paso hacia atrás al ver a Dash acercarse tan peligrosamente a ella, es por eso que comenzó a gritar segundos después, cuando se dio cuenta que estaba sobre el animal, con la silla de montar clavándosele en el estómago y sosteniéndose de una de las piernas de James para no caerse.

James reía como un loco maniaco, sin importarle las terribles amenazas de Lily y quien juraba por su vida que cumpliría si no paraba en ese instante a la terrible bestia, la bajaba de ella y le ofrecía disculpas. Lo que la mujer olvidaba es que James Potter no le tenía miedo a ninguna amenaza, él era el peligro en sí, James Potter hacía lo que quería, él era el poder, James Potter no le temía a ella, pues sabía que a través de todo ese amargo veneno que la consumía, existía una mujer dulce y bondadosa; claro que nunca se lo diría.

El mundo pasaba demasiado rápido para la estabilidad de su estómago, aquello que había cenado comenzaba a aglutinársele en la garganta, y el idiota barbárico de su pupilo no detenía al estúpido animal, por el contrario; él seguía espoleándolo con mayor fuerza, en cuanto se bajara y se recuperara le daría una buena tunda al mocoso. Ni siquiera se había puesto a pensar que la mano de James se encontraba en su cadera y resbalaba peligrosamente hacia su trasero, fue cuando el paseo terminó y los dos bajaron, aunque James fue el único que beso el suelo literalmente.

—Muestra mayor respeto —le regañó duramente—, puedo ser tu profesora que no es tan gruñona, pero no soy tu amiga, ni tu hermana. La próxima vez que hagas una cosa como está te costara caro ¿lo has entendido?

James dejó de sonreír, Lily no bromeaba estaba sumamente molesta por los actos de James, esa mujer se lo tomaba todo a pecho.



—Urge tu presencia, no quería combatir tu tozudez, es más rápido viajar a caballo que a pie.

—No lo vuelvas a hacer.

James puso los ojos en blanco. —Que montes a caballo conmigo no es malo, no voy a violarte ¿sabes?

Lily negó con la cabeza como si ella hablara en un idioma demasiado avanzando y James siendo un completo idiota no lo pudiera entender. El joven se levantó del suelo, dirigiéndole una mirada suspicaz.

—Creo que exageras, Lily.

Los labios de ella se fruncieron, podría hacerle competencia a Minerva McGonagall. —Eres tú quien no entiende las cosas, James.

La tensión afloró en el lugar, James sólo quería tratar a Lily como una compañera más, incluso una amiga, sin embargo ella insistía en poner la línea entre alumno y profesor, esa infranqueable barda de estatus, edad y sexo.

—¡James! Vamos a jugar —Lily soltó un gran resoplido cargado de fastidio al ver a Eileen, la primera vez que James vio un encuentro entre ellas supo que sentía el mismo aprecio la una por la otra.

—¿Qué problema tienen, James?

—Tengo que llevarla con los muchachos, nos vemos después, Eileen —se despidió el chico de la joven quien corrió hasta ellos.

—No tengo nada que hacer, así que les ayudaré.

James escuchó de Lily un sonido cargado de ironía, como si no creyera que Eileen fuera capaz de hacer algo útil. El chico ignoró a su enojada profesora y comenzó a platicar con Eileen alegremente; la chica era muy divertida, además de bonita. Era la hija única de un gran empresario que contaba con muchos viñedos, así como su propia casa para destilar. Estudiaba en la escuela superior más famosa de toda Inglaterra y pensaba estudiar administración de empresas en la Universidad de Oxford. De acuerdo con la información que Lily le proporcionó la joven estudiaba en ese momento una especie de equivalente a la escuela de Hogwarts, Universidad era la palabra empleada para los estudios que los muggles tenía después de la escuela superior; ahí se les preparaba para hacer lo que quisieran ser en la vida, James lo imaginaba como un lugar en donde se reunían diversas carreras mágicas. Y eso de administración de empresas, era saber cómo administrar los bienes que se tenía; James creía que eso podía servirle, después de todo él era el heredero de toda la fortuna Potter. Aunque según Lily esa carrera duraba cuatro años y eso le quitaría tiempo para volverse Auror; que era lo que él quería ser, además necesitaba avalar sus estudios en el mundo muggle, lo que incluía estudiar cosas como: química, física, biología, y otro fin de materias en las que él no estaba muy interesado, demasiado liado estaba con lo que llevaba.

—El día de mañana haré una reunión en mi casa en la tarde, todos ustedes están invitados. Es una velada sólo para jóvenes.

Al principio a James se le hizo un poco chocante el hecho de que mostrara una autentica aberración por Lily, pero quitando ese hecho Eileen era genial.

—Tal vez podremos asistir —murmuró James—, aquí estamos, Lily.

Pero su maestra ya se encontraba caminando hacia los hombres que llevaban a pastar las ovejas y algunas vaquillas. Claramente todos estaban impresionados de verla llegar con el cabello revuelto y ropas para dormir bastante feas, de esas que eliminan la libido de cualquiera.



—¿Acaso no te enseñaron como tratar a un dama? 

James rechinó los dientes al escuchar esa voz detrás de él.

—James siempre me ha tratado como tal, no veo porque ese comentario, Ian.

Ian y Eileen guerreaban silenciosamente entre las sombras con provocaciones bastante sutiles y comentarios francamente ácidos. 

—Es porque tú eres una mocosa. En tu mundo puede que las reglas sean diferentes, pero aquí se tiene sumo respeto por el cuerpo de una mujer. ¿Acaso quieres ponerla en ridículo?

James se guardó el torrente de palabras que pasaban por su cabeza, entre ellas estaba las de: _"a chapado a la antigua, modernízate, no seas idiota"._

Ian avanzó hasta ponerse a lado de Lily y le colocó su gabardina deshilachada encima de los hombros, ella la retiró de su cuerpo con delicadeza ignorando las protestas de Ian y de los demás, simplemente los calló con una sola frase que los puso sobre el tema a discutir. Ella tenía nervio, mucho nervio se paraba enfrente de una bola de hombres rancheros cuyas ideas eran del siglo pasado y les hacía respetarla como una igual, era su héroe; de un modo rematadamente torcido.

James se cruzó de brazos observando como Lily mantenía a todos los hombres a raya, a pesar de llevar ropas inapropiadas; terribles pero inapropiadas, ser más pequeña que todos ellos, ser más delgada, sin embargo más tozuda y ágil mentalmente. Seguro que si ella y McGonagall se conociera serían las mejores amigas, tal vez lo eran ¿Hace cuantos años que Lily había asistido a Hogwarts? No pudo evitar dedicarle a Ian una sonrisa sardónica, también quería gritarle: _lo vez idiota, tus rigurosas y apestosas etiquetas son basura, ella es respetada por quien es, no por cómo va vestida. _Tal vez se lo escribiría, debería hacerle un tratado: Cómo es que la mujer es respetada y no es porque sigue las idiotas tendencias de la sociedad. Prometía ser un ensayo bastante profundo.

—Se ve ridícula ¿verdad?

Eileen comprendió de inmediato que James no estaba pensando en la ropa de Lily, y sobre el comentario hecho, para él fue de pésimo gusto. La joven suspiró antes de iniciar una plática sobre algo que no incluyera a la _señorita _Lily Evans.

—¿A qué escuela asistes, James?

El chico abrió la boca para contestar, sin embargo recordó que la joven podría hacerle preguntas bastante peligrosas, ergo, el chico se limitó a hacer como que no le había escuchado, aquello tendría que platicarlo con Lily seriamente.

—Será mejor que vuelvas al trabajo, James y no des problemas —James hizo una mueca de desinterés y caminó hacia sus compañeros de trabajo. Eran en total cinco incluyéndolo a él, a la cabeza estaba Míster Rockefeller, quien era el que comandaba al grupo: les decía donde ir a pasar, donde descansar y todas esas cosas, también contaba historias de batallas sangrientas que se dieron por los campos de Inglaterra y en las que su familia se había visto envuelta. El ambiente ayudaba a James para dejar que su imaginación volara y podía imaginarse a los hombres metidos en esas pesadas armaduras, batallando entre el lodo, la sangre y el sudor, haciendo chocar sus espadas continuamente, mientras soñaban con un castillo, una esposa y vino. 

Luego estaban los hermanos **Chittenden, Ro y Ray, quienes tenían el cabello de color rubio, ojos castaños, y cuando sonreían se les hacían unos hoyuelos muy profundos, Ro tenía veinticinco años y Ray veintitrés, además tenían una hermana que se había casado con el medio tío de Miss Pikering que era…James no recordaba, pero era familia de Míster Rockefeller y era cuando se hacía la pelota porque los tres eran familia de Míster Rockefeller por parte su esposa y eran sus sobrinos de la quinta rama. Uniones demasiado **

**complejas para James, con ellos también iba George a secas, Ray le comento que el chico era el bastardo de Van de Castle Señor, quien era el más poderoso del pueblo, sin embargo el chiquillo vivía en la miseria, pidiendo posada aquí y allá, George tenía catorce años, era delgaducho, bajo para su edad, de cabello castaño oscuro, ojos negros y tez blanca, de quien había aprendido a leer, escribir y las matemáticas había sido de Lily; jamás le había pedido nada a cambio.**

—**Míster Rockefeller, manténgalo ocupado y nada de ideas sobre la guerra. Más les vale contener sus ideas sobre casas rojas, cuidado con lo dicen Ro y Ray, tampoco pienses en inmiscuirlo en tus asuntos, George.**

**Los cuatro hombres pusieron los ojos en blanco, James se sintió sumamente ofendido, él podía cuidarse solito.**

—**Mira mami —comenzó a decir James—, se que te preocupas mucho por mí, pero sabes algo, por si no lo has notado, tengo mi propia cabeza y la uso para pensar…**

—**Lily ¿puedo pedirte que me prestes a tu muchacho? —preguntó repentinamente Ian, ignorando el soliloquio de James—. Tengo un trabajo que lo mantendrá ocupado, hasta el momento de ir a clases.**

—Irás con Ian, James.

La bestia interna despertó, James entrecerró los ojos, esa mujer sabía ganarse las venganzas a plomo, estaba a punto de protestar pero su mente evaluó la situación rápidamente, una misteriosa sonrisa coronó su faz. —Vale —contestó el chico, tranquilamente.

Lily parpadeó desconcertada, había esperado que le replicara o le armara un drama; como era su costumbre, aquella docilidad le espantaba horrores, claramente creía haber cometido un terrible error.

—¿Pasarás a ver a Sirius? —le cuestionó el joven repentinamente, Lily asintió—, podrías decirle que: lo juro solemnemente.

Lily frunció el ceño, era una especie de clave entre ellos, estarían tramando algo, James solo era suficiente para armar líos en grande, ahora que si los cuatro se veían involucrados no sabía qué clase de catástrofe podrían lograr. —¿Y si no lo hago?

James alzó la cabeza y sonrió mostrando sus blancos dientes. —Se lo diré yo mismo —aquella promesa sonaba demasiado escalofriante, Lily asintió con una mano, comenzando a alejarse de los hombres.

—¡Eh, Lily! —gritó el chico ya cuando ella se encontraba bastante lejos, la mujer se volvió sin darse cuenta de que su cabello se desparramaba hacia un lado, dándole un aspecto bastante desordenado, como si se hubiese ido a revolcar en algún sitio—, ¿Conoces el significado de la palabra _merodeador_?

La pelirroja bufó, todo el mundo sabía lo que eso significaba, esta vez las palabras de James se le hacían con confusas que comenzó a dudar de la salud mental de su alumno.

—Es un tipo que ronda por todos los lugares, sin nada que hacer.

James soltó una carcajada echando la cabeza hacia atrás. —Yo te enseñare su significado —susurró el chico, antes de avanzar hacia Ian quien lo miraba de mala gana. James le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa a Ian.

OOOhhh sí, les enseñaría el significado de merodeador.

&-&-&

—Bala, bala cabrita, camina y canta que al monte iremos, la, la, la —cantaba el chico—, al monte de olalá, en donde jugaremos entre nubes de azúcar, hacia donde nuestros sueños se harán realidad. Bala, bala…

—¡Repites la canción y te ahogo en el pesebre! —gruñó Sirius fuera de sí. 



Peter farfulló un par de cosas, por suerte Sirius no le alcanzó a oír, el chico pensaba que su amigo tenía un temperamento muy voluble, hacía unos cuantos minutos atrás había estado muy alegre y enloquecidamente interesado sobre las acciones a llevar a cabo en un lugar tan rustico como ese.

Sirius salió de la construcción que resguardaba a los becerros, la actitud de Peter le ponía los nervios de punta, parecía una campesina enamorada cantándole a su amado, para colmo de males en un pésimo tono, el joven suspiró y se apresuró a llegar con Rob.

El hombre acomodaba unos pesados costales de trigo, se secó el sudor de la frente con una franela de color purpura. Rob le vio llegar a través de la tela, silbó y hecho la espalda hacia atrás. —Has llegado en el momento justo, muchacho, échame una mano llevando estos costales al camión. —Golpeó dos pilas de diez costales cada uno.

El granero no era muy grande, era una construcción bastante vieja, la madera crujía del peso de los años, el viento que se colaba por ahí hacia un sonido dando a entender que con un poco más de fuerza aquello se derrumbaría. Sirius tomó el primer costal y se lo acomodó en la espalda como Rob le había enseñado, si continuaba con esa rutina, no necesitaría hacer mucho ejercicio en Hogwarts, estaría en una excelente condición física. Salió del granero, buscando con la vista la camioneta, la encontró a unas cuatro yardas. Soltó el bulto sobre el lugar de forma brusca, haciendo bambolear todo el cacharro de metal pintado de café ya bastante descarapelado. Repitió el ritual varias veces, Rob se alejó de ahí con la promesa de que al termino del trabajo en el granero y un poco de limpieza en el restaurante de su posada, el chico tendría dos grandes tarros de cerveza muy fría.

Sirius estaba a punto de cargar el último costal, cuando la voz de su profesora le interrumpió.

—Cuando termines de barrer el Fireaye vuelve a casa, tienen lección, no te tardes mucho.

Sirius resopló de mala gana. —¿Ni siquiera podré darme un baño?

Ella torció los labios, se caían mal, era diferente a la aversión que existió en un principio entre James y ella, puesto que éste sentía una incomodidad por sus reglas, además de su forma de ser. Sirius Black parecía tener animosidad hacia su persona en general, nada que hiciera la parecía bien. Tal vez pensaba que controlaba en exceso a James, bueno no era la impresión de Sirius, así sucedía y no tenía derecho a interponerse o reprocharle por ello.

—Si te apuras, por supuesto —acotó girando sobre sus talones.

—Oye, no me gusta ir todo sudado a mis clases, además no creo que te sea cómodo.

Ella rió de forma irritante. —Convivo todo el tiempo con campesinos cuya higiene no toman mucho en cuenta, aquí se preocupan de cosas más importantes; verás una imagen glamurosa no les da de comer o recoge los frutos de la tierra.

La nariz del chico se frunció, como un perro preparándose para gruñir ante el peligro o la cosa que le es hostil.

—Pues quizás a ellos no les importe, pero a mí, sí —bramó, a Lily se le figuró el primer ladrido en forma de ataque.

—No me grites. —Ella no alzo un sólo decibel su voz, pero la entonación fue firme y demandante, se parecía mucho a la actitud de McGonagall, pero su profesora de transformaciones era más agradable—. Sólo vine a decirte que tienes el tiempo contado, no te agradará en lo absoluto faltar a mis lecciones.

El chico resopló. —Como si enseñaras algo interesante.

Ella parpadeó confundida varias veces, tal vez no había entendido las palabras de su alumno. —¿Qué?



—Mira, a James se le complicará todo esto, pero a mí no. A decir verdad tus clases son tan aburridas como las Binns. —Sirius cayó en la cuenta de que probablemente ella no conociera a su profesor fantasma—. ¿Le conoces? ¿O eso sucedió años después de ti?

Las mejillas de Lily se incendiaron por la furia. —Si no llegas a tiempo estarás castigado, y será algo muy desagradable. —Ella dio media vuelta con los brazos estirados por completo a lado de sus costados y los puños firmemente cerrados, dio un paso y se volvió—. James dijo algo de: lo juro solemnemente, no sé, merodeador, tú le entenderás. —Con eso último siguió su camino.

Sirius se cruzó de brazos, recargándose en el dintel de la puerta, tenía su vanidad la mujer, por muy desarreglada que le gustara andar, sonrió con malicia. Sus pensamientos malignos se intensificaron al recordar las últimas palabras de la mujer, ya era hora de que el cuatro ojos despertara, los merodeadores había llegado para sacudir los cimientos de Bowsden.

&-&-&

Remus golpeó a Sirius con el libro suavemente, el chico le hizo una mueca desagradable, volviendo su atención a la libreta muggle y escribiendo aquello que el licántropo le susurraba.

—Mira, _Moony_, se que a ti te gusta esto de estar con una tía similar a la bibliotecaria de Hogwarts. —Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Sirius, o al menos fingió sentirlo—. En ese aspecto tienes un pésimo gusto, pero ya sabes que a mí, no, y es molesta, no puedes negarme en ningún sentido eso.

Remus puso los ojos en blanco. —Me cae muy bien —sentenció el joven, esperando algún especie de drama por parte de Sirius, no tuvo que esperar para ver sus ojos de cachorro abandonado—, le tienes inquina porque James le hace caso, además parece ser feliz con ello.

Parecía que al chico le habían dado dos grandes bofetadas y escupido sobre su motocicleta.

El muchacho de cabello castaño sonrió. —Tiene una forma magnífica de tratar con la gente, al menos puede medio controlar a _Prongs_, sin ser un ogro y cualquier persona que lo logre de ese modo, se gana mi respeto. Agregaría también su personalidad, así como su intelecto.

Sirius pateó al joven por debajo de la mesa en la que trabajaban. —No me digas chorradas, licántropo.

Remus le dirigió una mirada severa, Sirius se encogió de hombros continuando con el supuesto ensayo que debían entregar entre los dos. Remus negó con la cabeza, se levantó de su lugar para sentarse a lado de la profesora, quien leía un libro tan grueso; como si de dos biblias se tratasen.

—Tengo unas preguntas. —Ella le sonrió, ambos había notado esa conexión desde el inicio, ya sabes de esas personas a quienes conoces y de inmediato sabes que te llevarás de maravilla con ella. Independientemente de ello, Remus había platicado con ella varias veces, su conocimiento era tan amplio como el mar mismo, aunque desconocía algunos temas referentes al mundo mágico; tenía un sentido del humor agradable, a veces rozando la ironía, eso sí, no tenía ni jota idea sobre los gustos actuales de los adolescente en cuanto a moda, música o cosas similares, vivía en un eterno viejo mundo, aun demasiado viejo para la edad que pudiera tener.

James recargó su espalda en el respaldo de la silla, Sirius escribía en el cuaderno mientras con el pie izquierdo seguía el ritmo de una canción que tarareaba mentalmente, Peter se encontraba muy emocionado detallando algunas partes del ensayo a entregarle a Lily. Su profesora estaba enfrascada en una de esas conversaciones en las que se envolvía en su propio mundo, porque había momentos mientras les enseñaba historia muggle, en donde 

parecía estar viviendo la escena, recreándola para ella misma, como si evadiera la realidad. James no sabía si estar molesto por ello o no, es decir la forma de platicarte un suceso de antaño era fascinante, su voz recorría los diferentes matices, las expresiones de su rostro te atrapaban, sus movimientos te invitaba a recorrer la historia y cuando se detenía un poco, tú te encontrabas al borde de la silla queriendo saber más y culpándote por no haber leído más la noche anterior; pero seguía siendo ella en su mundo, seguía hablando sólo para ella.

Remus rió y los ojos de ella se iluminaron, sí podía verlo, podía sentirlo; Remus era su alumno favorito, no sólo porque pillaba las cosas con una rapidez pasmosa, sino por sus excelentes ensayos, su fervor por saber más y con el agrado de las mentes que han leído demasiado, teniendo la oportunidad para poder contrastar diversas ideas. 

Bueno, ciertamente a James no le importaba.

La puerta principal de la casa se abrió dando un tremendo portazo, James sonrió socarronamente, apostaba su escoba a que era Ian, quien venía a despotricar en su contra armando un terrible jaleó. 

Lily se levantó de su lugar, dejando su libro sobre el sillón en donde estaba, se sacudió la ropa quitando cualquier arruga en esta. Avanzó a la puerta que conectaba el estudio con el pasillo cuando esta se abrió con el mismo estruendo que la primera.

No era Ian, sino una señora vestida de forma en exceso recatada, sus vestidos daban la impresión de no contener ni una sola arruga, tenía una cara larga, una nariz muy ancha, expresión adusta y ojos flemáticos, todo eso enmarcado por un gran sobrero demasiado adornado con plumas y flores horripilantes. James recordó vagamente a la señora que hacía unos días le había mirado con desprecio antes de salir de la casa de su profesora. 

Tras de ese esperpento muy añejado y amargado, salió una mujer rechoncha con un vestido de color violeta algo remendado, zapatos cuadrados, y medias de color rosa pardo. Su rostro se encontraba teñido de un encendido rosa, no se sabía si por el esfuerzo de haber caminado, quizás corrido o era por la ira contenida; sus ojos eran de color castaño opaco, poseía una frente muy ancha y marcada, tenía el labio de abajo más grueso que el de arriba, por algún raro motivo, James se acordó de _Tina,_ la vaca más gorda y fea de Rob. 

—Buenas tardes, Señora Van de Castle, Miss Pickering —saludo Lily tranquilamente.

La Señora Van de Castle hizo un ruido cargado de ironía. —¿Desde cuándo permites que tu estatus baje?

Incluso Sirius sintió que la quijada se le caía al suelo por semejante ofensa injustificada.

—¿Disculpe? —exclamó sorprendida la aludida.

Miss Pickering salió detrás de la Señora, inflando el pecho, colocando sus puños en sus caderas. —Resguardas a vándalos en tu casa. —O el agravio era para los chicos, James sonrió maliciosamente.

—Cuide su lenguaje Miss Pickering, no querrá pecar por levantar falsos testimonios.

Sirius puso los ojos en blanco, como si a esa vieja gallina le importara irrumpir con las reglas de un supuesto dios, naturalmente, esa no creía en nada.

—¡Me han robado! —chilló la mujer.

Un silencio acaeció en el lugar. —¿Y?

—¡Fueron ellos!

Remus hizo un sonido declarando lo hilarante e idiota del comentario.

Lily iba a replicar, cuando alguien más entró al lugar, por supuesto, Míster Ian tenía que hacer su magnánima entrada, James rodó los ojos. Ignoró a las mujeres y fue directamente hacia él. Tras sus lentes, le miraba con un brillo travieso, retándole a hacerle algo.

—Esto es serio, Lily, así que me lo llevaré a la comisaría. ¡Levántate!



James miró hacia los lados, como si no fuera el único sentado en aquel lugar, observó el techo, para finalmente volver a sonreír.

—No estamos jugando. —Ian alargó su mano hacia el brazo del joven.

Lily se plantó en medio de Ian y James. —¡¡Esto es ridículo!! Aléjate de él, Ian ¡o de cualquiera de mis muchachos!

Sirius sintió cierta simpatía por su profesora, había sonado tan monísima.

—Podrán ser forasteros, pero nadie escapa de la justicia, _señorita_ Evans. —Esta vez quien había hablado, era la Señora Van de Castle.

—Las pruebas —replicó—. Debe haber pruebas de que alguno de ellos, lo hizo.

La Señora Van de Castle miró furtivamente a Miss Pickering, quien dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, jugueteó con sus manos. —Son los únicos sospechosos.

Incluso Peter supo que el argumento caía por debajo de los límites de lo estúpido.

Lily puso los ojos en blanco. —¿A qué se debe semejante brillante deducción?

—¿Crees acaso que entre nosotros hay rateros? —exclamó Miss Pickering, con un tono indignado.

Lily rió. —Tal vez no se los robaron, sólo se perdieron, debería buscar mejor entre sus cosas…

—¡Insolente! —bramó Miss Pickering, como si se estuviera dirigiendo a una niña de tres años—. Eres tú quien ardera en el infierno, mi palabra es suficiente ¿acaso crees que mentiría?

No podían enjuiciar a nadie sólo por la palabra de una mujer como Miss Pickering, quien tenía la manía de tergiversar las cosas, los de la comisaría lo sabía muy bien. Sin embargo, sería una lata ir hasta allá para aclarar el asunto.

—Aléjate de Remus, Ian —proclamó Lily firmemente. La mujer le dedicó al hombre una fría mirada, el licántropo se levantó de su asiento apresurándose a colocarse atrás de Peter, quien estaba a lado de la silla donde James descansaba indiferente a todo aquel ajetreo—. No se llevaran a mis estudiantes, sólo porque usted cree que alguien le ha robado, Miss Pickering. Si no hay pruebas, no voy a permitir que los toquen, el simple hecho de señalarlos únicamente porque son forasteros, es un agravio terrible y no lo voy a consentir.

Por la puerta entraron Rob e Isobel estrepitosamente. —Nos acabamos de enterar —dijo Rob tratando de recuperar el aliento, llevándose una mano al pecho—, no puede creer ni una sola palabra, Lady Ellionore. 

—Han estado trabajando con los muchachos y nosotros, luego vinieron directamente a la casa de Lily, yo los vi —exclamó Isobel.

—¡Eso es una mentira! Los están encubriendo, yo lo vi a…a él. —Miss Pickering apuntó a Sirius con su dedo.

—¿Eso es suficiente? —preguntó Ian.

—¡Imposible! —gritó Lily llena de rabia—. Sirius sería incapaz. 

Ian alzó una ceja lleno de incredulidad. —Entonces no hay problema si lo llevamos a la comisaría.

Lily rodó los ojos. —De ninguna manera voy a permitir, que saques a ninguno de ellos de aquí Ian. 

El hombre bufó, sin mas estiró una mano para tomar a Sirius por un brazo, antes de alcanzarlo Lily le detuvo. Sirius captó la mirada de Lily y se fue a reunir con sus amigos, Ian forcejeó con Lily intentando que entendiera la situación, mas la mujer se mantuvo firme en su posición.



Sirius parpadeó varias veces al ver a su profesora plantarse delante de él—. Primero tendrás que pasar sobre de mí.

Ian frunció el ceño ante la férrea posición de Lily. —Por favor, no me obligues…

—¿A qué? —bramó Lily—, se los advierto, NO les tocarán.

Ian intentó hacer a un lado a Lily, pero esta no se dejo, hubo un forcejeo entre los dos antes de que la mano pesada de la pelirroja cayera con toda su fuerza sobre la mejilla de Ian, el rostro del hombre sufrió de un doloroso revés. El hombre gruñó con exasperación.

—Iremos a la comisaría entonces —farfulló.

—Vayan entonces —sentenció Lily, señalando la puerta.

Ian le lanzó una última mirada a Lily, pero esta no se doblegó por el contrario se irguió nuevamente. Él negó con la cabeza y se topó con la mirada altiva y socarrona de James, el chico estaba sentado con un aire de tranquilidad absoluta, al tiempo que exudaba una posición de arrogancia y superioridad, como de costumbre le dedicó una mirada de desdén, pero James le sonrió con una enorme malicia.

Las confesiones de Kirsche

¡Alá! Es ENORME, con un crj que hace años que no podía terminar el bendito capítulo, me costó muuucho, no es nada fascinante y si no recibo reviews me lo tengo MUY bien merecido, por descuidar tanto esta historia. Pues bien, será el último capítulo meme, eso se los puedo prometer, de aquí en adelante: agárrense mis muchachos, que la verdadera historia, comienza (muajaja).

Por otro lado, sé que quieren explicaciones, no es que no haya hecho nada estos meses, sucede que tengo otras actividades, y en realidad he publicado varios drabbles, no en ff . net, pero si quieren enterarse del chisme, vayan a mi profile y ya sabrán.

**Reviews: Wynn.91, Biakita Black, Xaphania17, Annie Parker, Mi-x-LuBrE-x-CaLa, CaRmEn EvAnS, DarkSlytherin, Kitsune, Tomoe, Prongs, Kaori Potter:** respondidos vía reply o e-mail, algo soso lo sé pero ¿querían capítulo no? Bueno, pues tal, cualquier reclamo saben donde hacerlo llegar.

Atte: Kirsche Himitsu Fyrof.

M.O.M

M.O.J.

M.O.S.

Dejad reviews u.u


End file.
